Ask the seven!
by ISB
Summary: Heres my take on ask the seven,only you can ask ANYONE ANYTHING. Go ahead and ask Sally's blue cookies why they cant tie their own shoelaces! As long as Rating appropriate,ask anything! Your question is garunteed to be answered!
1. daddys little boy

**Heres my own take at ask the seven! send me questions,as long as there appropriate towards the rating! You can ask anyone anything! you can ask sallys blue cookies why theyre blue! you can ask jason about his future plans with the Brick! go on,ask**

 **!**

To the gods:What do you have to say to your kids?

Zues:Jason,Thalia,you two did well. I choose not to vaporise you. Dismissed.

Athena:I suppose you did okay. You can have your magic cap back.

Hades:It wouldve been better if Bianca had lived,but I hope you can be an exeption.

Poseidon: HELL YEAH SUP PERCY MA MAIN MAN HOWS LIFE ? OKAY SO THERES SOME BIG STUFF HAPPENIN SOON SO JUST BRACE YERSELF OKKK? OH LOOK MAH BRO IS THROWIN A FIT AGAIN C CHA SOON MY FAV SON UR LIKE DA BEST!

Percy:...

The seven:...

The rest of the world:...

Obama: Percy,dude,what is up with your dad?

Annabeth:...Alright everyone. No more soda!

* * *

 **Okay,i get that its small, but its my first fanfics first chapter. Help me out?Leave a question, some tips. (Dont own anything but the dialogs,nor do i own Barrack Obama. Thx)**


	2. Mushrooms?

**Second** chap! **Enjoy! Dont forget to gimme some Qs,k guyz?**

* * *

To all:I heard that Thalia started a mushroom shop. Confirm?

Thalia:Heck yeah! I,like,pick wild ones when im out hunting,and whenever we meet a maiden that wont join us,i bribe her with em.

Jason:Neat. How much do you charge?

Thalia:Nothing under a buck fifty.

Jason:Im your _brother_

Thalia:Your right. A hundred bucks it is!

Jason: :'(

Hazel:Uh,i'll buy one.

Annabeth:Hazel, its jus-

Thalia: Shhhhh.

Annabeth:But its just-

Thalia:Shhhh

Annabath:But Hazel doesnt-

Percy:Annabeth just Shhh already!

Annabeth: What did you say? *glares*

Percy:Nuthin,maam!

Thalia:Thanks for ur purchase,Hazel! Your item will be here in -ohh,i dunno-200 light years?

Hazel:Isnt that...a bit long?

*Thalia has left the camp*

Percy:Lol! Hazel,you just got pranked! 50 bucks,seriously?

Annabeth:I tried to warn her...

Jason:So wait...my sister doesnt own a mushroom shop? It was all...a set up?! WHYYYY HERA WHYYY?

Percy:No Jason. Thalia was Trolling you.

Jason: *Sniffs* My life is a lie.

Piper:... Just kill me now.

Obama:Girl,suicide is NOT the solution!

Annabeth:What did i tell you guys about too much soda?

* * *

 **Todays lucky number? 4!**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **4**

 **44**

 **!**


	3. Too much soda?

**Hey all! My third question! Enjoy!**

* * *

To all:Why do you love soda so much?

Percy:Who started this stupid rumour? I seriously cant remember the last time I had a soda!

Piper:Yeah. And we like it okay,cuz its delish!

Leo: I dont know any teen/kid you doesnt like soda!

Hazel:Ummm...I dont like it.

Jason:Wut you say girl? You cray-cray?

Piper:...Why me,Hera?

Annabeth:The stuff rots ur teeth,but its so...iressistable! *Looks at can of Coke with dreamy expression*

Percy:Im keeping an eye on you two.

Frank:Its prefectly okay if Hazel doesnt like soda.

Obama:Ohhh yeeeahh,go Frazel! Frank you da man! Yo,Grace,Boss,you actin mad,ya dig?

Annabeth:Okay...so maybe we _do_ drink too much soda.

* * *

 **Sorry if i offended any Obama supporters,i have nothing against him,but its just an idea i wanted to try.**

 **Todays lucky number? LOL!**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **lo**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **oo**

 **l**

 **l**

 **o**

 **lo**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **lo**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **lo**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**

 **o**

 **l**


	4. Boop,yer dead!

**4th chap! Obamas line says Boy instead of Bow,but for some reason i cant fix the error. sorry! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To Nico:You said that Percy is the most powerful demigod,but its suspected you said so just to keep everyone from misery. So who is the strongest?

Jason:Me. Duhhh. I can fly!

Nico: But if your enemy wears a rubber suit and wraps you up in wires,you'll fry. Boop,your dead.

Leo:Me oh me oh me! I can shoot fire!

Nico:Your enemy has water powers. He puts out your flames and scewers you. Boop,your dead.

Piper:Me! Charmer spearer right here!

Nico:Your enemy sneaks up on cuts your throut,preventing you from charmspeak. Boop,your dead.

Frank:Me?I can turn into animals and stuff...

Nico:Enemy shoots you in the throut cuz its always wide open due to your roaring. Boop,your dead.

Percy:Its obvi moi! Water prince,at ur service!

Nico:Your enemy is the golden pirate,and you fight on land. Boop,your dead.

Annabeth:I guess me? i can outsmart my oponent?

Nico:Enemy is smarter than you. Boop,your dead.

Hazel:Uh,i guess that leaves me...? mist,gems?

Nico:Your enemy is a skilled magician. and doesnt care squat if shez showered by shiny gems. Boop,your dead.

Nico:Iam the victor. FeAr Me, BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Angel Valdez:Your enemy pulls back the curtain,exposing you to sunlight. you scream and cower,give your enemy an open shot. Ladeda and boop! your dead!

Nico:Who are you? why ya hurt my feelings? why you hurt my ego?

Obama:She is our leader. boy down to her or...boop,your dead.

Everyone...

Annabeth:No. More. SODA!


	5. Future kids and the secret of Obama

**I just got my first question from reviews,and as promised,heres yer reply!**

* * *

To Percy:Do you want your child to be named Sally? By Sarisumdacfangirl33

Percy:What is wrong with you people!? Why do all of your questions have something to do with kids! Iam 17,for Neptunes sake! I dont spend my time thinking about what my future kids will be called!

Annabeth:Percy,chill.

Percy:You chill!

Annabeth:... _What did you say?_

Percy:Nothing! I said nothing! Anyway,my lovely fangirl,since your the first to ask us a question,I shall be civil with you. No,I will not call my child Sally. I shall call her Annabeth Jr.

Sally: *facepalm*

Percy:And if i have a son,he shall be Luke!

Annabeth:Awww you wanna name our son after our old friend Luke?

Percy:Uh,what? No,i just want him to be called that so i can go all, "Luke,i am your father!" on him.

Piper:Hahaha! Hey...wait. Annabeth,did you say _our kid?_

Percy:Yeah...OMG MOM!

Sally:What is it sweetie?

Percy:Annabeth and I are getting married! and were gonna have a kid named Luke and another one named Annie Jr and-

Annabeth: *Sobs with humilliation*

Obama:Gal,you need a chill pill,too.

Annabeth:Leo Valdez,how many times have i told you not to mix soda in our morning coffee!

Leo:I didnt!

Hazel:I dont even drink soda! And i can see him too!

Annabeth:...Holy moly. that means...

Everyone:...

Obama:DumDumDUMMMMMMM!


	6. Kisses and sock puppets

**Part 6! Yasssss my second review question! Enjoy!**

* * *

To Annabeth And Leo: Do you know that Calypso and Rachel have kissed Percy? By ButterVine236

Percy:Why would you ask that!? I had faith in you?

Annabeth:WHAT. PERCY KISSED RACHEL?

Percy:No, _she kissed me_ ! Before i could react! Promise on the river Styx,i didnt kiss her! *Puppy dog eyes*

Annabeth:Alright. Where is that red headed nightmare?

Rachel: Right here!

Annabeth:You kissed Percy?

Rachel:Yeah,so? I _thought_ i liked him,but i actualy was attracted to the greek world. And anyway,i kissed him before you two were dating!

Annabeth:But you knew i liked him!

Rachel:YOLO

*Rachel Elezibeth Dare has left the camp*

Leo:Hey peeps! What up? whats todays question? I cant read!

Frank:Calypso kissed Percy!

Percy:Frank!

Calypso:Annabeth,i was alone. It was my curse to fall in love with him. You cant hold that against me. And besides,you and Percy werent even dating back then!

Annabeth:But you knew Percy liked some other girl! You still made a move at him!

Calypso:YOLO!

*Calypso has left the camp*

Obama:Girl,you rad. If it makes you feel better,Caly only kissed him on the forehead.

Leo:As much as im lovin this gossip, president Obama,what are you doing here?

Obama:YOLO

*President Obama has left the camp*

Jason:How did he even get in?

Piper:Hera only knows. But the next time,im getting an autograph and a selfie.

Hazel:Percy,you really do have lots a girls on you,huh?

Annabeth:Well,Thats all in the past,and Percy loves me dearly,now! Right,Percy?

Percy:YOLO

*Percy has left the camp*

Annabeth:...I'll kill him later. In the mean while,someone get me a sock puppet.


	7. This is your punishment,reader!

**Okay,guys. Spill. why dont u ask questions? how do i give answers if you dont give questions? *miffed* Now im ticked off,so i shall give you a crappy chapter.**

* * *

Percy:Sooo...uh.

Hazel:No question huh? Thats too bad.

Leo:So wut now?

Frank:I know! Lets do a parody!

Annabeth:Ugh. whats with you guys and your obsession with parodies?

Piper:Frank,as much as i like the idea,we cant do anything productive or entertaining today.

Frank:And why not?

Jason:Cuz were giving our readers a punishment for not coughing up some questions.

Obama:If yall vote for me,this will never happen again!

The world:...

The world:Fair enough! hes got _my_ vote!

Obama:MUAHAHAHHAHAHA. I SHELL ROCK YER WORLLLDDDDD. #SWEETSIXTEEN bye!

Percy:...#Sweetsixteen?

Piper:Ugh. i forgot to ask for a selfie!

*crikets*

Piper:*huff* No one understands me.


	8. Of selfies and vampires

**Thank you,ButterVine236 for ur question! i was about to delete this story,but im a sucker for reviews! Plz,guys,send in questions! i have about 200 readers but only 3 questions? Not cool!**

* * *

To Apollo and his cabin:Is it true that your obsessed with hosptial drama shows? By ButterVine236

Apollo:I'll be clear with you,hon. NO. i've seen enough death and gore and drama in hospitals to last a hundred lifetimes!

Apollo cabin:Ummmm...hehe..

Piper:No _way!_

Clasrisse:You guys watch that stuff? Ha,sissies!

Hazel:Clarisse,dont be rude!Will,is it true?

Will:Well,um...ugh, ,its true!

Leo:LMAO

Nico:Shut it,Valdez!If William likes to watch it,then who are you to critic him about it? Everyone knows YOU watch the Winx club!

Frank:Why are you so angry?

Percy:Gods,Leo,you watch Winx club too?

Piper:Did you just call him William? #Cute!

annabeth:This post is a MESS.

Jason:*Hyberventilates*

Percy:You okay,bro?

Jason:OH MY GAWDDDD.

Leo:...Jason? You sane?

Jason:OTPOTPOTPOTP! Ship ship shippity shipppppp!

Hazel:Should we call a doctor?

Jason:Oh my gods SolangeloooooOooooo!

Frank:I...think hes fangirling...

Obama:dang it,Zhang! That there was MY line! Wuts your damage?

,sir,please!Can i have a selfie with you?

Obama:Sure. *Poses*

Piper:Eeeeppp! Look guys! I finally got it! Yes! this is the best day of my life! my li-i-i-i-ife! .hooho! Hey...wait and second!

Nico:What is it?

Piper:Hes gone...i mean...hes not on the screen! I took the pic,but hes on there!

Percy:Gods...our leader is a vampire...

Everyone:...*Horror*

Apollo:Um,yeah. Can we go back to talking about me,now?


	9. Tysella? Or Ellyson?

**Yesss! Thankyou for the question! Yay! This chap is a little short,but im having cat-related-problem,so forgive and forget?**

* * *

To Tyson and the group:Is it true that Tyson and Ella are a thing? Chaos the creator' cat

Tyson:Umm...well...she is a pretty bird.

Angel Valdez:That doesnt answer the question.

Tyson:I...*faints*

Percy:okaythats enough. The answer is yes. He and Ella are indeed a thing. Now whos gonna help me carry big guy here to the cabin?

Everyone:...

Percy:Rude!

Obama:Hey,bro,don worry! i'll help you!

Percy:Oh no,thats okay, Mr vamp-i mean, ,sir. I'll do it myself!

 _5 minutes later_

Piper:Whats taking him so long?

Katie:are u talking about Percy? Because i just saw him running from the camp,yelling something about...a vampire ruling the free world?I just supposed The Stolls are at it again.

*Obama has left the camp*

Frank:Phew!That guy creeps me out!

Hazel:How is he finding all this free time anyway? doesnt he have a country to run?

Jason:The world will never know, ,i wonder where Leo is?

Katie:You guys are SO wierd.


	10. Knocked out love

**Thankyou,WierdoLuvsBooks! As promised,you'll get all your answers!**

* * *

To Nico:Are you and Will dating?And if so,does he makes you watch the hospital drama shows he always watches? By WierdoLuvsBooks

Nico:*Gasp*

Nico:*Sputter*

Nico:Wha...*Hyperventilation*

Percy:*Sigh* I just dont get why our fans always ask questions that leave us unable to form a proper sentence?

Will:Lovely fan! *Smirks charmingly* If you have read the Trials of Apollo,then you would know that yes,indeed,the two of us are dating!

Selina:Awwww. Cuties!

annabeth:*horrified* Selina? But you died!

Selina:Have you read the summary,beth? Anyone can asnwer!Even _blue cookies._ Are you saying some blue cookies are more capable of answering a question than me?

Hazel:Thats not what she-

Selina:*Wails* Its because im a daughter of Aphrodite isnt it?

Piper:No! Im a daughter of-

Selina:Save it. *Storms off*

Will:Ugh. Why do all children of Aphrodite have to be so...dramatic?

Nico:Dramatic...like the hosptial drama shows you force me to watch?

Nico:Did i just say that out loud?

Nico:REMOVE!REMOVE!

Angel Valdez:Sorry,no can do! :P

Nico:*Faints*

Leo:Oh,wonderful...Serious,they fight titans and giants and when asked about love,they break down! You'd think were 12!

Annabeth:Uh huh? And how are things going with you and Calypso?

Leo:I...uhh...*Faints*

Percy:Well...uh...this is usually the part where Obama shows up.

Hazel:Yeah...something seems missing without him.

Obama:Awwww...shucks! Im blushing!

Piper:Yay! can i have ur autograph,sir?

Obama:Ofcourse! *Signs tie*

*Obama has left the camp*

Piper:No! I swear,i saw him sign this tie! But now theres nothing on!

Jason:?..Pipes?

Piper:*Sobs* What?

Jason:Has it yet crossed ur tragicaly distraught mind that you are holding HIS tie?

Piper:Oh! YAY! *Faints*

Percy:Okay! THATS IT! Now we have to carry THREE bodies to the cabins! HAVE YOU NO SHAME,READERS?

Percy:WOULD IT HURT TO FOR ONCE ASK A QUESTION THA-*faces turns purple*

Percy:*Faints*

* * *

 **No offence,ofcourse,to any of my awesome readers! BTW,I'LL ans ur other question later!**


	11. You did WHA?

**Hello,readers! Im back with another chapter,here! Hopefully this will make you cry!**

* * *

To the seven,Nico,Thalia and Will:Whats the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? By WierdoLuvsBooks

Everyone:Im _not_ answering that.

Angel Valdez:You _have to_ answer that.

Everyone:Leo goes first!

Leo:Hmph. FINE. Okay,so this one time,when i was in one of the foster homes,i had a nightmare. And when i woke up,i was cuddling the pillows,like some little girl with her stuffed unicorn! And i shared the room with some other kids,and they all saw me. _SO_ embarrassing.

Piper:LOL,Leo. Okay,i shall go next. Once,i was taking a shower,right? I didnt realise i was singing real loud. So the Stolls heard me,recorded my voice,and sold the blackmail material to Clarrise. And she made me do loads of stuff for her.

Jason:Well,i guess im next in line. When we were sailing around in the Argo II,i went down into the stables to check the glass-doors,but i ran into Blackjack. He got slobber all over my face. Percy was already there,and for months he laughed at me for "kissing" Blackjack.

Frank:Umm...I drank milk without taking my medicen first,so i got real sick. I threw up all over my grandma's tea pot collection.

Percy:*ROFL* Fine,me next. Jason once saw me singing "Row your boat" in my cabin,dancing and all.

Piper:You two have lots of dirt on each other,dont you?

Annabeth:I got caught by my cabin mates,watching the disney cartoon movie Hercules...

Will:The one time i got my hand stuck in Drew Tanaka's trunk because i needed to fetch her diary for the Hermes kids but it had a charm on it

Thalia:When everyone found out about my fear of hieghts.

Nico:When Cupid bullied me into spilling about my crush.

Hazel:...*Blushes*

Leo:Go on Hazel. Tell us. Its only fair!

Hazel:...Fine. I got arrested,once.

Everyone:WHAT?!

Stolls:Awesome! How did it go?

Hazel:I got caught trying to steal some food from a fancy diner in New Rome. Octavian was giving me a hard time,so i ran away from camp.

Hazel:Then i realised i didnt have any cash,so i stole and got caught. *Blush*

Piper: #Inspiration

Stolls:Respect!

Obama:Hmmm. Well, i guess its my go! This one time,i had a HUGE typo in one of my boring,meaningless rants. Instead of "for the people" i said "For the pickles",right? And it was live,and everything.

Everyone:...

Angel:President Obama wins most embarrassing situation award!

Obama/Piper:YAYYY!

 **(I hoped this would make you cry. Never said if you'd cry cuz of saddness or laughter,now did I?)**


	12. LemonGrab

**Wow,thanks for all those questions! I promise to answer all of them if i dont die an early,tragic death! I love them all!**

To the 7:How many kids? From,charlotte horemans. 

Percy:Again?DOES MY RANTING MEAN NOTHING TO YOU PEOPLE! *Flips table* 

Annabeth:Whoa,nelly. 

Leo:I dont know...? 

Piper:EEPPP! I know! Me and Jason,we'll have 2 kids! Leo and Caly will have 1,Frazle will have 1 aswell,and Percabeth will have...i dunno? Eight? 

Percabeth:WHAT. 

Jason:LOL. They'll take over the whole world! 

Annabeth:Why does everyone think we'll have so- 

Percy:UNEXCEPTABLEEEEE! *Flips bed* 

Frank:Since when are you Lemon grab? 

Hazel:Percy,calm down! Your offending our readers! 

Percy:IM OFFENDING THEM? THEY NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT ME HAVING KIDS!ITS CREEPY AND STALKERISH. *Faints* 

Leo:*Sigh* 

Obama:You teens and your lack of reality! Its obvious that Percabeth shall have 100 kids! *Shakes Percy awake* Right man? 

Percy:GAHHHRRRRRR! *Jumps on Obama* *Attacks* 

_*We are having technical difficulties at the moment. Please stand by*_

**Once again,no offence to any Obama supporters. I myself like the guy,but this is too good an idea to waste. Aslso,no offence to my lovely readers,i love your questions! Keep sending them in!**

**BTW,charlotte,i'll answer the rest of ur Qs later,k? Ps.I dont own Lemon grab(i think thats his name) from Adventure time.**


	13. Sherlock jokes and loopholes

**Thanks for the Qs,and sorry for this short chap! I have stuff to do today,but i hate keeping you waiting,so here you go!(Ps.I dont own the joke.)**

Which of the seven do you love the most besides your boyfriend or girlfriend? By charlotte horemans 

The seven:Ummmmm. 

Annabeth:Ha! LOOPHOLE! You never said _love romanticaly_. And i love Piper like a sister. 

Percy:Yeah!I love Frank,then! 

Frank:Annabeth. Shes understanding. 

Piper:Hazel. 

Hazel:Percy,i guess. 

Leo:Piper. 

Jason:Leo. 

Percy:...This post is a little boring... Mr.President,what do you think? 

Obama:A+B=D. 

Percy:...No,i meant- 

Obama:Politics on me like sweet on pie! 

Leo...Huh? 

Obama:Tough crowd,huh? Okay so i got a joke for you little kids! 

Jason:Little kids? *Miffed* 

Obama:Yeah. So,Sherlock Holmes and Watson go camping,yeah? 

Hazel:.....Uh,if you say so? 

Obama:And Sherlock shakes Watson awake at night and points at the stars. 

Frank:??? i dont get it? 

Obama:Im not done,Frankie! Sherlock asks Watson,:Look at those stars,my friend. What do they mean? 

Frank:Frankie? 

Obama:And then Watson is like,It means that Earth is one of Millions and millions of other planets,that our exsistence is so....forgettable. 

Obama:And then Sherlock is like,NO YOU IDIOT. IT MEANS SOMEONE STOLE THE TENT!! 

The seven:...... 

Obama:....... 

The Seven:BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAA! LOL! 

Obama: *Bows* 


	14. Gods are overrated

**Hey guys. So,the last 2 chaps were a little rushed,so to make it up to you,heres an extra long chap!**

* * *

To the gods:Fav demigod?Why? By charlotte haremans

Zues:You ask a dangerous question there,my young mortal. This is the reason of many fights and wars. Our kids are often delusional about being the favo-

Poseidon:Yeah,yeah,whatever. My fav is Percy!

Tyson: #Biased

Poseidon:And Tyson,ofcourse! Is the second favourite!

Tyson:Yay!

Athena:Annabeth. She is wise and has done me proud.

Hades:I liked Bianca...but since shes gone, i do dearly love Nico and Hazel.

Ares:I dunno! Maybe that Valdez kid? Nah,too weak. Zhang? maybe. Or maybe LaRue or Sherman.

Zues: Make up your mind Ares! This is the reason of the wars,when the gods themselves,who should set grea-

Aphrodite:Yes,yes. _My_ favourite is Percy! Such a cutie!

Dionysus:I hate all heroes.

Angel:You have to pick one,ya wine dude.

The wine dude:Fine. Pollux is somewhat alrigh-DID YOU JUST CHANGE MY NAME. I SHALL SMITE YOU!

Demeter:Relax,you... _wine dud_ _e._ I favour the McLean girl. And i have loads of affection for Meg,aswell.

Apollo:Thalia Grace! That girl is _hot!_

Artemis:Apollo! Sieze speaking with that horrible tounge! Thalia Grace is my hunter! And i favoured Zoe,but as she has passed,i prefer Perseus.

Athena:WHAT. YOU PREFER A MALE. WUTTT.

Poseidon:Chill,Athena. Your just jealous my kid is getting more likes than your kid.

Percy/Annabeth:IAM NOT A FACEBOOK POST!

Hephaestus: I like my kid Leo,but Percy is pretty neat,too.

Hera:I HATE ALL YOU HEROES! DIE DIE DIE!

Angel:Quit being a drama queen,and just pick a name!

Hera:FINE. I guess...Hazel Levesque is tolerable.

Hazel:Thanks...i guess.

Hera:Dont push your luck. I still daydream about your demise. Now,my husband,you remain.

Zues:I refuse to choose! This is the cause of a huge variety of conflicts between our kin! I will not be bl-

Hades:JUST SAY SOMEONES NAME!

Zues:FINE! JASON! JASON GRACE THE SON OF JUPITER!

Hera:Stop yelling,Lord!

Zues:YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Artemis:WHAT DO YOU MEAN,FATHER?ARE YOU SAYING A WOMAN CANT TELL YOU WHAT TO DO?

Zues:NO I SIMPLY MEANT THAT THIS IS MY DOMAIN! NO ONE MAY TELL ME WHAT TO DO HERE! IAM KING! LOOK AT MY CROWN!

Poseidon:DONT GET A BIG HEAD! YOU HAVE NO CROWN! FEEL SHAME. YOU ARE A CROWN LESS KING!MOTHER RHEA ALWAYS LOVED ME BEST!

Hephaetus:APHRODITE I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ARES AGAIN!

Aphrodite:SO WHAT I CAN DO WAT I WANT!

Ares:YEAH METAL MAN! ITS NOT MY FAULT I LOOK SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!

Athena:ITS NOT WISE TO FIGHT HERE,OLYMPIANS!

Demeter:DONT YOU TELL ME WHATS WISE AND WHAT ISNT!

Hades:DEMETER I HATE CEREAL!

Dionysus:HADES!WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING THAT?

Hera:DIONYSUS WHY ARE YOU CALLED THE WINE DUDE?

Apollo:APOLLO WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSOME?!

Obama:Oh. My. Gawd. This is why its unsafe to ask the gods a question,folks!

The seven: *Miffed* The gods: *SCREAM* *YELL* *SHOUT*

The seven:*Also start screaming at their parents*

Obama: * _We are having some technical difficulties at the mo! Come back later,my precious little slushies!*_


	15. Blue cookies got the dirt

**This is a shortish chap,but i hope it leaves you smiling! A little wierd,but i promised to answer EVERY question that crosses my path,so here ya go! Also,i will not be updating tomorrow,since its The Independence day! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR ANY PAKISTANIS OUT THERE!**

* * *

To blue cookies: What are some of the most embarrassing moments you have ever observed?By DALEK CAAN.

Percy:NONONONO DONT ANSWER THAT MY BABY PLZZZ!

Blue cookies:Im sorry,Percy,but i have to answer the questions.

Frank:Gah!Jeez,Percy,why do the cookies have a British accent?

Percy:Search me.

Blue cookies:But since i love Percy dearly,i shall only expose ONE embaressing thing i witnessed.

Blue cookies:Okay,so Percy and Jason were driving along in Paul's Pirus,right? And let me just add that that car is a brilliant shade of blue!

Blue cookies:It was gonna be a long trip,so they brought me anyway,Jason saw a deer in front of the car,and Percy was driving real fast! So Jason yells,"PERCY,DEER!"

Percy:Wait blue cookies! Dont tell them THAT! stopppp!

Blue cookies:So Percy looks up at Jason and asks,"Yes,honey?"

Everyone:LMAO LOL XD ROFL

Percy:I TRUSTED YOU BLUE COOKIES!

Blue cookies:But then Percy saw the deer at the last second and jerked the car and they crashed into a tree,and they both had to spend the night in the hospital.

Hazel:So THATS where you to went that day...

Obama:#SecretsSpilled!

Percy:Oh,shut up.

Piper:Percy,dont be so rude.

Jason:I broke my arm that day...

Leo:LOL,really?

Hazel:Piper,why are you defending Obama?

Piper:BECUASE HES THE FREAKING PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES?!

Frank:Nah,its cuz shes a fangirl.

PIPER:I THINK NOT!

Annabeth:Okay,thats it. Your all grounded for humilliating me in front of all our fans! That includes you,president Obama!

All:Yes maam...

* * *

 **For those of you worrying,dont worry! I promised to ans all ur Qs,and i'll hold to that promise! Keep sending them in,i take pleasure in answering them!**


	16. Pertemis?

**Hey guyz! I just had the bestest independence day EVA! Thx for da Qs!**

* * *

To just Artemis and Percy:Do u love Artemis ,Percy? By Sarisumdacfangirl33

Artemis:I understand a fangirl/boys desire to pair up the people they find most fitting,but i will have t-

Percy:WHAT

Percy:WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. WATTT. DONT YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN ASK SUCH QUESTIONS!

Leo:So...i know im not supposed to answer this one,but Perce,your saying you _do_ love Artemis?

Percy: *Turns purple*

Jason:Run Leo!

Percy:*Jumps on Leo* *Attacks*

Artemis:PERSEUS! GET OFF HIM!

Percy:YOU CANT MAKE ME! *Attacks Leo some more*

Artemis:*Pulls Percy off*

Artemis:Disgusting males!

Annabeth:Does THAT answer your question?

Hazel:Yall stop being rude to the readers! Apologise right now!

All:Sorry,Hazel.

Hazel:NOT TO ME YOU DOLTS,to the readers!

All:Sorry,readers...

Obama:*Bursts into tears* Oh my gosh my lovely slushies im so sorry i offended you plzzz forgive!

Percy:...*Sigh*

* * *

 **But seriously,though,guys,i dont mean any offence,and if you were offended,then sorry,slushies!**


	17. Percy lost it

To the seven:What would you do if you found your bf/gf cheating on you? By charlotte horemans.

Everyone:Uh oh.

Percy:ROAAARRRRRRR!

Percy:*Throws chair at window* I REFUSE TO ANSWER ANY MORE QUESTIONS!

*Percy Jackson has left the camp*

Angel:#^ *! Great. Ya'll wait here and answer the question while i go find him.

Leo:...Uh,right. So...if i found Calypso cheating on me...i'd jump off a cliff.

Frank:I...dont know? Mope around,i guess? I never thought about it.

Hazel:Me niether. It seems too impossible!

Piper:Awww. Cute! I'd punch Jason in the face!

Jason: Right... I'd follow the Leo route and jump of a cliff.

Annabeth:Id seriously consider doing the stupid thing,that is the 'Leo route'. But then id realise how stupid that choice was,sob for a couple of months,then pull myself together.

Angel:The idiot refuses to come back,so he gave me his answer. He says he'd drown himself in his own tears...

Obama:Whoa. That be wack.

Annabeth:Awww. Seaweed brain!

Jason:You know,i would have appriciated _that_ answer,not _I'd punch him in the face._

Piper:Hehe.


	18. FEM Percy

To Percy:Have you read those fanfics in which you are a girl named Peresphone Jackson? If so,would you like to be a girl?By Brocolli Obama.

Everyone:*Groan*

Percy:*Smashes window* *Kicks trees*

Juniper:Ow!Quit kicking me!

Grover:Percy,you have anger issues,you know that,right man?

Percy:I DONT HAVE ISSUES!THEY HAVE ISSUES!WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE? *Sobs*

Annabeth:*Pats back soothingly* There there,Percy. Just answer the question.

Percy:*Sniff* Fine. No,i haven't read such a fic. But i _have_ heard rumors. And **NO.** I do not wanna be a girl. HAPPY?

Piper: *Charmspeak* Percy,you wanna sleep. You are very tired. You wanna sleep!

Percy: *Snores*

All:Phew!

w Obama:Yo! That username be rad! Snapchat me sometime?

Hazel:Sir! you _know_ what they say about contacting strangers like that!

Piper:HAZEL THIS IS THE PRESIDENT. HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIS PRECIOUS SELF.

Jason:...Uh...right. After all,its one of our awesome fans! Goodnight slushies!


	19. (Insert month here) FOOLS!

To the seven:Who was your first crush,and do you still have a crush on them? By charlotte horemans.

Annabeth:Luke. No,i dont have a crush on him.

Jason:Reyna...nope. No longer have a crush on her.

Piper:One of my dads fellow movie stars kid. Still have the crush,but its just a fangirl crush.

Frank:Hazel was actually my first crush. And i still love her.

Hazel:Awww! For me,it was Sammy,but i no longer have a crush on him.

Leo:It was a cute girl in school who liked to make my life as miserable as possible. Now i hate her.

Percy:...

Annabeth:*Glares* Go on,Percy.

Percy:Uh,hehe. Its a news anchor i had a crush on in 5th grade.

Annabeth: _And...?_

Percy:IstillhaveaMEGAcrushonher!

Annabeth:WHAT. PERSEUS JACKSON IM GONNA!

The rest of the seven+Obama:APRIL FOOLS!

Annabeth:?

Percy:I no longer have a crush on that news anchor. I love you above _everything_ else.

Annabeth: Thats sweet,but,it isnt April 1st. Its 13 August.

Percy:Right...then...

The rest of the seven+Obama: AUGUST FOOLS!

Annabeth:*Facepalm*


	20. Raffi be Poseidon?

To the seven:Favourite animals? By charlotte horemans.

Percy:FINALLY. AN UN-STALKERISH QUESTION. I like beluga whales. CUTE.

Leo:Dragons.

Frank:I like bulldogs.

Annabeth:Owls.

Hazel:Horses!

Piper:Definately NOT doves. Fishes,maybe. Or pegasi.

Obama:I like hamsters.

Jason:I like cats. And unicorns.

Frank:...Unicorns?

Jason:Yeah? Unicorns.

Frank:*Snort* Okay.

Jason:...You know,Percy...your favourite animal reminds me. I once saw you in your cabin singing the baby baluga song!

Annabeth:LOL

Hazel:Why are you laughing,Annabeth? That song is nice!

Piper:Yeah,its bae!

Frank:Lets sing! And a one,and a two and a-

The seven +Obama excluding Annabeth: _Baby Baluga in the deep blue sea. Swim so wild,and ya swin so free!_

The seven + Obama excluding Annabeth: _Heaven above and the sea below. Your just a little white whale on the go!_

Annabeth:STOP.

All excluding Annabeth: _YOUR JUST A LITTLE WHITE WHALE ON THE GO!_

Annabeth: STOP MY EARS ARE IN PAIN!

All excluding Annabeth: _Your just a little...white whale...ON THE GOOOOO!_

Annabeth:*Faints*

* * *

 **I DONT OWN THE BABY BALUGA SONG,ITS A REALLY FAMOUS KIDS SONG WITH A DAMN CATCHY TUNE AND NOW ITS IN MY HEAD AND THE SINGER,RAFFI,LOOKS A LOT LIKE POSEIDON AND HES SINGING ABOUT WHALES GUYS CHECK HIM OUT I FOUND POSEIDON!**


	21. Anger management

**Hello again! I love you ALL for all the creative questions that i so enjoy answering! THANKYOU. By the way,this chap has lots of Maximum Ride inside jokes,so sorry if you dont get something! And i know ur getting loads of chaps today,but im just in the mood! so if i made you smile,give me a question and follow my story!**

* * *

To the seven,Nico,Will,Tyson and Obama:How much sugar does it take for you to go crazy? By WierdoLuvsBooks (YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE FAN YOUR QUESTIONS ROCKKK!)

Percy:WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT.

Annabeth:It takes Percy about 6 spoon fulls to go mental,and me,it takes 10. Now come on,Percy,were going to anger management.

Percy:I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! *Flips chairs*

Annabeth:*Drags Percy away*

Percy:LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP EVERYONES FACES OFF!

Jason:Uh...it takes me just 2 spoon fulls.

Piper:Me too!

Leo:1 spoon full. Piper always takes away my candy,just in case.

Hazel:Same as Annabeth. I can take more than usual.

Will:As a son of Apollo,i can take around 12 spoon fulls.

Nico:6

Tyson:22

Frank:I dont actually know. I dont have ADHD,but after my 6th Snickers bar,i get a little woozy.

Leo: I vil now distroy dee snickas bahs!

Hazel:...uh,Leo,since when are you Russian?

Piper:Ever since he got obsessed with Maximum Ride.

Leo:I vil distroy dee snickahs bahs. Wihsout bahfing.

Jason:Did you just say, _I will destroy the Snickers bars without barfing_ in a Russian accent?

Leo:Ya. Ya i ded.

Obama:Well,kiddos,it takes me just 1 small sugar cube to go crazy.

Jason:Really? *Throws sugar cube into Obama's mouth*

Obama:MMmMMM SUGARRR.

All:...Crazy huh? No joke.


	22. Double trouble

To the 7: If you had to kiss someone beside your bf/gf who would it be? By charlotte Horemans.

All:Uh oh.

Percy:What? _Uh oh_ what?

Piper:We just expected...an outburst from you.

Percy:Nah,im _way_ past that. Ive been taking anger management.

Hazel:Phew.

Annabeth:LOOPHOLE. You never asked, _Kiss on the lips._ I'd totally kiss Hazel if i had too.

Percy:I'd kiss Haze,too.

Frank:I'll,uh,kiss Annabeh on the hand or something.

Leo:Piper.

Hazel:Percy

Piper:Leo.

Jason:Hazel.

Hazel:*Blush* Why does everyone say my name?

Percy:Cuz your sweet!

Obama:I dont think i wanna kiss any of yous. Sorry.

Percy:Lol,thats okay .

Everyone:... _Why isnt he smashing windows?_

Percy:Ugh,guys i was just angry at the personal Qs. And im over it ! _Serious!_

* * *

To the seven:What do you see when you look at Aphrodite? By charlotte horemans.

Percy:*Sweats*

Annabeth:I see an annoying woman with _brown_ hair.

Leo: _Ohhh._ Someones jealous of brown hair! Me,ive never met her,sooo.

Jason:Never met here,either.

Frank:Me niether.

Obama:Me niether.

Percy:*Shakes*

Piper:She keeps shifting,for me.

Hazel:She looks like Annabeth,then sometimes like my mom.

Annabeth:Percy,what about you?

Percy:*Hyperventilates*

All:Uh oh.

Percy:THIS IS WRONG PEOPLE!YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I SEE WHEN I SEE HER! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO GET ME KILLED HERE? I REFUSE TO ANSWER! REFUSE REFUSE REFUSE REFUSE _REFUSE_!

Percy:*Floods camp*

Percy:*Faints*

Annabeth:Looks like anger management didnt work gold.

* * *

 **I know this chap makes Percy look a bit...unstable,but it just gets on his nerves when people ask personal questions. and once again,NO OFFENCE TO ANY OF YOU guys seriously i LOVE you all!**


	23. Mushroom soup

**Hello all! Thanks for all your questions,guys! I luv you to death. Im havng a hard time right now,and most of the time i feel really down. But whenever i see those reviews and questions and creative requests,i feel _so_ much better! *Sniffs* _Thankyou_! And,Fangirl33 (Call me Angel) I love your request about Gabe and Zues,it will be completed,but i have to answer several questions before that,so i hope you dont mind waiting!**

* * *

To Nico:Do you sing? By guest.

Nico:*Expression less* No

Will:But Nico-

Nico:No!

Will:But Deathboy you-

Nico:WILLIAM SOLACE GET IT INTO YOUR THICK BLONDE SKULL THAT I DO NOT SING,OKAY? *Shadow travels away*

Will:I was just wondering if you wanted some ice cream!How can a _skull_ be _blonde_ anyway?

* * *

Obama:...Why dont _you_ tell us the answer ?

Obama:...Moonlace,is it?

Will:Its _Solace_ ,sir.

Obama:Walace?

Obama:Thats not a very attractive name.

Walace:What do you mean "atractive name"? Angel,turn my name back to Will.

Angel:Fine! finefinefinefinefine!

Piper:Just answer the question!

Will:Well,the answer is-

Nico:*Shadow travels here* *Grabs Will* *Shadow travels away*

Jason:Okayyy.

Thalia:Guys! Guess what?

All :What?

Thalia:Were having mushroom soup for dinner!

All:NOOOO!

Jason:YAAASSSSSS! *Dances*

Thalia: Ohmigods. Jason, _i told you_ not to hang out with these guys! Now _youve_ gone crazy,too! Rumor has it that if you hang with them for one day...

Thalia:It leaves you locked in a rubber room!Stories of vampires and presidents and stuff. You should _hear_ some of them!

Leo:Were...right here,you know.

Thalia:Ofcourse I know,you Dam idiot!

Percy: *Chuckle* Im in the mood for some dam french fries.

Grover:Dam snackbar,anyone?

Percy,Grover,Thalia:*Hysterical laughter*

Annabeth:...And she calls _us_ crazy...


	24. The votings victor

**This one is a little short...but i just wrote it to get my mind of some stuff.*Cries*I have lots of stuff going on,and im busy with writing a novel of my own,but since i love you guys and all,i wont give up on this fanfic!Here ya go!**

* * *

To the seven:If you had a different godly parent, who would it be and why?by charlotte horemans.

Percy:Yes. I like this Question. I would like to be a kid of Apollo. I suck at archery. Yes,indeed,i love this question.

Annabeth:Poseidon,Hes just so cool and an awesome dad.

Hazel:Same as Annabeth. I always wanted to talk to horses.

Frank:Same. Breathing underwater is cool.

Percy:Yes,indeed,what a splendid question.

Jason:...I dunno. I guess Poseidon. I could summon hurricanes.

Leo:Me too! Earthquake man!But Athena is neat,aswell.

Piper:Athena. Wisdom is an awesome tool.

Poseidon:YAS IN YOUR FACE ATHENA THEY LUV ME MORE THAN YOU.

Athena:OH SHUT IT FISH BREATHE I GOT SOME VOTES,TOO.

Percy:What a spiffing question. Most admirable.

Obama:People,people,we ALL know that _I_ got the most votes.

Poseidon:WHAT. You didnt get _one._

Obama:Oh yeah? then how come im President?

Athena/Poseidon:...

Percy:I LOVE THIS QUESTIOOOONNNNN.

Leo: WE GET IT. YOU LOVE THIS QUESTION. ITS NOT "STALKERISH" AND YOUR TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH IT.

Percy:... _Rude._

Leo:...


	25. Will's mistake

**Hey guys! Seriously,you should listen to Demons by Imagine Dragons! That song is _fab!_ It suits Nico perfectly!**

* * *

To the seven,Nico,Will,Apollo and Obama:What singers/bands/music genres do you like? By WierdoLuvsBooks.

Thalia: I like GreenDay.

Percy:No one asked _you._

Thalia: Do i look like i care?

Percy:I like _You found me_ ,by The Fray. It reminds me of my relationship with Annabeth.

Annabeth:Awww. I like Im on top of the world,By imagine dragons,cuz it reminds me of the feelings i had after winning the war.

Apollo:I like all songs. Every tune and every word is magic to my ears...JK! I love songs by the Artic Monkeys!

Piper:Underground,by Avril. I _adore_ that girl!And then theres Owl city. Their song,Fireflies? BOOM! Amazhang!

Hazel:I dont really listen much to music,but i like Chirstina Perri's songs,like _Im only human_ and _a thousand years._

Jason:Um...I like 5SOS.

Will: 1D. I LOVE 1D.

Frank: Counting Stars by One republic. Its a nice song.

Leo:I like Best day of my life,by American Authors.

Nico:...I uh,like Imagine Dragons. Specially the _Demons_ song. Reminds me of my life.

Will:Oh,you mean that song your always singing? It _really_ suits your voice.

All:...

Nico: **YOU HAVE MADE A _BIG_ MISTAKE BUDDY! **

Nico:*Runs around camp,chasing Will along with an army of zombies*

Obama:That leaves me. I like the songs from MLP. You know, My Little Pony.

All:...

Obama:LOL,its _so_ easy to leave you kids speachless!

Angel Valdez: *Slow clap*


	26. REjected!

To all:Is Will still alive?

Percy:I dunno. But ive heard rumors that blood curling screams have been heard.

Nico:And i am here to confirm those rumors.

Hazel: Nico! You didnt hurt him,did you?

Nico:Nah. Just scared him half to death. Anyway,hes hidding somewhere.

Frank:I think hes in his cabin. I heard some whimpering coming from inside there.

Piper:Poor boy. All he did was _compliment_ you,Nico!

Annabeth:Anyway-

Will:Hey everyone!

Nico:You got _some_ nerve coming here,Solace!

Will: *Takes out guitar*

Nico:What are you...?

Will: _You cant fade away,_

 _the way i feel for you,_

 _There aint no word that can say,_

 _What i'd do for you._

Jason:OHMIGODDZ. _OhMi_ _godddszszs!_

Will: _And every single day,_

 _I make it through this game called Life._

 _Its always filled with pain and strife._

 _Reality will cut you like a knife,it aint right._

 _But with you by my side._

 _We will win this fight._

Will:*Takes Nico's hand*

Piper:Awwww!

Will: _In this battle of dark and light._

 _Oh take my hand,_ _Hold it tight._

 _When we dance,_ _I feel alright._

 _By your side is where i'll be._

 _Endless Love wont fade you'll see._

 _When I walk you walk with me._

 _Nico,Together let the light shine._

All:Awwww.

Jason:*Makes fangirl shrieks and squees*

Nico:Will...that was _so_ sweet. **BUT IF YOU THINK IT WILL SAVE YOUR HIDE YOU GOTTA NOTHER THING COMIN!**

Nico:*Chases Will,screaming bloody murder*

Obama:Ah,young love.

All:...

* * *

ll:... **Lol,i took great pleasure in writing this chapter. Its one of my own questions,actually. Anyway,i dont own the song _You cant fade away_. Its a song sung By Beast boy,in Teen titans GO! And i have fallen in love with it,so listen to it sometimes? It reminds me of me and fits Solangelo perfectly!**


	27. Once a mystery,always one

To Obama:How do you keep on getting into camp? By WierdoLuvsBooks

Obama:...

*President Barrack Obama has left the camp*

Piper:No! NO OBAMA,PLZ COME BACKKKKK!WE PROMISE NOT TO ASK YOU ANYTHING OHHH OBAMA!

Jason:I feel strangely jealous of the President of the United states.

Jason:Who is also a vampire.

Jason:...Oh,gods above help me.

* * *

 **Once again,no offence to any of my readers,who are _everything_ to meOkay,so maybe not everything,but a lot! No offence to Obama,either,or to any of his loyal supporters. I love you all so just no offence,okay? i enjoy your questions like Elysium. Keep sending them in,please!**


	28. Zues gets a headache

**Hey,my precious little slushies! Heres chapter 28 of my fic!**

* * *

To the gods:Least favourite demigod? By charlotte horemans.

All:Whoops.

Zues:NOPE. I will not allow this question again! Do you even _know_ how badly trashed the place was after that fight?

Ares:Jackson.

Athena:Perseus.

Hades:Perseus.

Hephaestus:Octavian. He may not be a demigod,but hes still the worst.

Apollo:Octavian.

Hera:Annabeth.

Dionysus:Peter Johnson.

Demeter:Nico.

Artemis:Hercules

Poseidon:Annabeth .

Aphrodite:Thalia Grace.I mean,cmon! Thaluke wouldve been golden!

Zues:Ugh...i guess i have no choice. Percy Jackson.

Percy:Ouch.

Athena:HA. He may have more likes than my daughter,but he also has more dislikes!

Posedon:Likes or dislikes,my son is FAR more popular. He has more views then anyone else.

Percy:I aM nOt A fAcEbOoK pOsT!

Obama:Dem gods neva learn!

Percy:IKR?

Apollo:APOLLO,WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSOME?!

All:...


	29. Skill swap

To the seven:If u could have powers of any other demigod who it be? By charlotte horemans.

Percy:Hmm. This is a nice question. Very nice indee-

Annabeth:PERCY IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL HURT YOU _SO_ BADLY!

Percy:Uh,yeah,okay. _Any_ way,Nico's powers are cool.

Hazel:Percy's powers. I _so_ wish i could speak horse.

Frank:Jason. I wanna fly without turning into a crow or something.

Jason:Piper. I love her charmspeak. I could charm Octavian to fall on his sword.

Piper:Frank. I wanna be a cat!

Annabeth:... magic skills fascinate me.

Annabeth:So,Hazel.

Obama:Leo. Fiah Pawah.

Leo:Obama. Politics. The deadliest power ever. Boring enough to _kill._

Jason:Thats one deadly power! But,What,ya'll,Obama aint a demigod!

Percy:*Darkly* Not that _we_ know of. After all,he _does_ keep coming into camp. Obama,are you a demigod?

Obama:Nope.

Percy:Okie.


	30. Hermes on vay-cay

**I cAnT bElEiVe I gOt So MaNy AwEsOmE ReAdErS! I mean,im just crying about stuff,turn on my account and im smiling like a pyscho! i love you all,you dont know how much your words and funny questions are helping me through this time of my life!**

* * *

To the gods:If you could switch kids who would it be with and why? By charlotte horemans.

Zues: _Seriously?_

Artemis:I dont have kids,and I dont want em.

Apollo:I love my kids! But the Hermes kids would be cool...WAIT.

Dionysus:What is it?

Apollo:AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS NOTICED THAT HERMES HAS BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS NOW?

Apollo:I MEAN COME _ON_ READERS DIDNT YOU EVEN NOTICE? ANGEL WHERE IS HE?

Angel:No comment.

Dionysus:LOL,IKR? I would prefer his kids,aswell! I love their pranking.

Hera:My answer remains the same. I HATE HEROES. DIE DIE DIE.

Zues:You are not coach Hedge,my dear. I would prefer the children of Apollo,myself.A little sunlight for my cloudy personality.

Hades:I hate kids. But i guess Hecate's are okay. Doom and gloom,like me.

Poseidon:Hmmm. Hermes. Prank the day away. I once had some of them steal Athena's scrolls for me...

Athena: THAT WAS YOU.I SHALL KILL YOU DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW _IMPORTANT_ THOSE FILES WERE?!

Hephaestus:Uh,Athena's kids. Little smarts needed to understand me.

Athena:Right back at ya.

Aphrodite:Oh,the Apollo,cute and into fashion! But no ones kids come close to _mine_.

Ares:Uh,the Dionysus kids know how to party.

Hermes:*Bursts into hall,wearing bermuda shorts and tropical printed Tshirt* IM BAAAACCKK!

Hermes:DID YAS MISS ME?

Zues:HERMES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LEFT WITHOUT ASKING DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK IS PENDING HOW MUCH IT COSTS THERE IS SO MUCH STUFF YOU GOTTA DO WHERE WERE YOU AND WHO IN TARTARUS GAVE YOU PER-

Hermes:Yadda yadda yadda to you,too!I was takin a vay-cay! Best vacation of my _life._ Ohh,i heard about this question thing starting! Whats the question? Ohhh!cool! I think Poseidon's kids are cool. And Hermes kids. I _love_ those Stolls kids! Pranking fer life!

Apollo:IKR? *High fives Hermes*

Apollo/Hermes: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hera:...And they say _im_ mad...


	31. Friendships exposed

**Finally,ive gotten all your questions answered,charlotte! I loved answering them all,thanks,and if you come up with something else,send it to me,mmkay? Ya'll so amaZHANG! Hee you go,my darling slushies!**

To the seven:Who is your best and closest friend out of the seven?By charlotte horemans.

Percy:Ermmm...Frank.

Frank:Percy,for me.

Hazel:Leo!

Leo:Aww,really?Hazel for me,then!

Jason:*Clears throut*

Leo:Hehe. After Jason,that is!

Jason:Thats what I thought. Leo for me,too.

Piper:Annabeth.

Annabeth:Piper.

Hazel:Well,not _actually_ Leo.

Leo:Whaddoya mean?

Hazel:Leo's my closest pal after _Obama._

Obama:Awwww shucks,Haze! Im blushing!

Percy:...Obama is not part of the 7.

Piper:*Gasp* Dont listen!Hes just bluffing!

Jason:...huh.


	32. Obama's fans

**Lots of updates in one,for my slushies! I read some of the review and i repeat:DONT WORRY. I promised to answer all the questions,and i will!**

* * *

To Percy:Would you rather live without blue cookies or Annabeth?(Never eat a blue cookie or never meet Annabeth)By Brocolli obama

Obama:Its my namesake,again!

Percy:Stay outta this,Obama. This is _my_ challenge. Okay,so,let me just start by saying,That _you_ ,sir,are a ray of sunshine!

Blue cookies:*Glares* **(Lol,can cookies even glare?)**

Annabeth:*Glares*

Percy:Hehe. well...anyway,i choose...gah,its _so_ hard! I love Annabeth,but ive known blue cookies for longer. Theyre my ambrosia taste,for crying out loud!so...

Annabeth:*Gasp*

Blue cookies: Yessss!

Percy:I choose Annabeth!

Annabeth:YASSS! IN YO FACE BLU COOKIEZ!

Percy:...Okay,so maybe i regret my choice just a _teeny_ bit.

* * *

To the seven:Hey guys! Leo is a replica of his great grandfather who was Hazel's first boyfriend.(FRANK THEY KISSED) By Brocolli obama.

Frank:WHAT.

Hazel:WHAT.

Leo:WHAT. YOU SO EVIL. WHY U SAY THAT?

Frank:*Glares*

Hazel:Okay,Frank. You _know_ about the whole-Sammy-was-his-G-grandfather. But how is that Leo's fault,that he looks alot like him?

Frank:Your right,but...

Hazel:And he kissed me on the cheek! It wasnt even a proper kiss. He wasnt my boyfriend. Not _really_.

Frank:Your right!Sorry,Leo!

Piper:Wow. Shes even better at this calming stuff than _I_ am!

Obama:BDM TSS!

Annabeth:Why did you do that? There was literally nothing funny/punny in the above text.

Jason:And dude,where did you get the drums from? There COOL!

Hazel:*Sigh*

* * *

To Nico:Have you read fanfiction stories where Bianca had never died? By Brocolli obama

All:/#$ *!

Angel:Oh gods i shouldnt have let this question-

Nico: _WHAT. **WHATTTTT.**_

Will:*Runs in,panting* Whoa,there,ya'll,this question stuff is dangerous! And since Angel made a promise to answer _all_ questions,aslong as its rating appropriate...

Angel:WILL SHUT IT- uh oh.

Nico:*Chases Angel around the camp,along with an army of zombies*

Angel:WAHHHHHHH! HELP ME OBAMA!

Obama:SUPERMAN,TO THE RESCUE! *rips off suit to show superman costume*

Obama:STOP RIGHT THERE! LEAVE THAT DAMSELL ALONE!

Angel:I AINT NO DAMESELL!

Will:Hehe. Anyway,i will probs be sent to Tartarus for saying this,but Yes,he has read a fic like that. But it was an accident,and he was left crying for day.

Hazel:Poor baby!

Angel:POOR BABY THATS ABOUT TO RIP MY HEAD OFF! OBAMAAA!

Obama:*Pants* Cant...catch...too...fast *Collapses*

Leo:Oh,aint _you_ the hero?

Annabeth:Well,we cant just leave her at the mercy of an angry son of Hades!

Jason:Okay,the most heroic one of us saves her.

All:Percy,save her.

Percy:FINE. Finefinefinefinefinefinefine!

Percy:*Tackles Nico to the ground*

Jason:Phew. Well,Will, _you_ better run!

* * *

To Obama:Can I have an autograph? Please dont eat me! Im the president...of all the vegetables! Im running against Donlad Trunk!By Brocolli obama.

Obama:You know,this is a fanfic for asking RR's characters Qs,right?

Obama:But OMG,im so flattered that i'll answer it anyway! no,you cant have an autograph...unless you visit me in person!

Leo:You'll find him at camp half blood,where he is,24/7...

Obama:Oh,and dont _worry_. I never eat my fans! So i wont eat you. Its very admirable that you are the president of all the vegetables!I mean,there are _so many_ vegetables!

Obama:And I wish you luck against Donlad Trunk! GOOD LUCK,SLUSHIES! #Bye!


	33. Slushies

To Percy:Do you like me? By Sarisumdacfangirl33

Annabeth:Huh?

Annabeth:Percy,you know this girl?

Annabeth:Do you?

Percy:Calm down,Annabeth. Okay. Hey,there,lovely fangirl! Your one of our most respected fans,you know that,right?

Percy:Well,the thing is,I _love_ you,but not... _love_ love. I love you like I love all my fans! Pleasedonthurtme! *Hides behind Annabeth*

Annabeth:*Sigh* Cmon, lets go get you a slushie.

Obama:BDM TSS!

Annabeth:Okay,so maybe that _was_ a little funny. G'night,slushies!

Obama:BDM TSS.

Annabeth:Okay. Thats...we get it. The slushie joke.

Obama:BDM TSS.

Annabeth:Stop it!

Obama:BDM TSS.

Obama:BDM TSS.

ANNABETH:WE GET IT. WE CALL OUR READERS SLUSHIES. AND WE WERE GOING TO GET A SLUSHIE. HAHA. VERY FUNNY. WE ALL GET IT! NOW STOP.

Obama:BDM TSS

Annabeth:*Breaks drums*

Obama: :'(

Piper:ANNABETH WHAT IS UR PROBLEM. OBAMA,OH,OBAMA,DONT CRY. I SHALL GET YOU SOME NEW DRUMS. THE NEWEST DRUMS THAT MONEY CAN BUY!

Percy:...Anyway...

Fangirl33:Percy!

Percy:ANGEL THERE IS A FANGIRL IN CAMP. YOU PROMISED NOT TO LET THEM IN!

Zeus:PERSEUS WE ARE ALL TRYING TO SLEEP. SO WILL YOU JUST SHADDUP?

Ares:YEAH! IM SO SLEEPY,JACKSON!SHUT UP AND QUIT YOUR WHINES!

Gabe:Uh,can someone tell me wut the heck im doing here? And where are all my beers?

Percy:GABE?!WUT?HADES WHY IS THIS GUY NO LONGER A STATUE?

Hades:A fangirl requested to beat him up. My daughter,Angel Valdez,promised to fufill all requests. So I turned him back into human for a little while.

Fangirl33:Great. So can I,like,beat them up,now?

Angel:Be my guest!

Ares,Zeus,Gabe:*Screams like little girls*

Fangirl33:*Beats up Ares,Gabe and Zeus*

Gabe:*Groan* Where _am_ I? Who _are_ you people?

Angel:*Takes out Medusa's head*

Gabe:*Turns into statue*

Angel:And that is what I call,sweetest revenge! *High fives Fangirl33*

Ares:*Groan* Gah. I cant beleive...I just got beat up...by a _girl_...

Obama/Artemis/Angel/Fangirl33: You betta beleive it! #SheCan

Zeus/Ares:*Faints*

Percy:Okay...that just happened.

Percy:...Someone pinch me.

Percy:...I refuse to beleive that this is happening. Annabeth,pinch me.

Annabeth:Dont be such a drama queen, finally _finally_ lets just go get a slushie.


	34. Chaos killed the dinosaurs

**Hey everyone! Obama's line is actually a famous quote. Tell me if you recognize it! And enjoy!**

* * *

To Hades:Do you eat your cereal? By Limeime.

Hades:*Whispers* No,I dont. But dont tell Demeter that. Shes a total freak when it comes to her healthy grains!

Demeter:Did someone say...GRAIN?!

Demeter:*Throws around cereal like confetti*

Presephone:MOTHER! Your _embarressing_ me!

Demter:WHAT? Im telling all those kids out there to eat their grain! Thats _good._ You should be _proud_! *Pinches cheeks*

Presephone:MOTHER!

Demeter:*Puts on pair of sunglasses* Deal with it.

Hades:So...anyway,i shall be going now...and...

Demeter:Wait. Whats the question? *Reads*

Demeter:*Gasp* WHAT. YOU DONT EAT YOUR CEREAL?WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NO WONDER YOU HAVE SO MUCH BACK PAIN!

Hades:I dont have back pains! And how does eating cereal have anything to do with ba-

Demeter:NO WONDER THERES GLOBAL WARMING. ITS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE _YOU_. FEEL UTTER SHAME,HADES,FOR YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THE EXTINCTION OF THE DINOSAURS!

Hades...*Sigh*

Obama:Chaos killed the dinosaurs,lets go get a slushie!

Hades:...*Sobs* ...Idiots...im surrounded by idiots...


	35. Jercy brOTP

To the demigods:What are some of the moments you have witnessed when you thought Percy and Jason were a couple? #brOTP #OTP :P By XxclaceabethxX

 **(Lol,good question!)**

Hazel:Well,me and the rest of the seven,we know them too well to be fooled by their antics. but some of the other campers actually fall for it,from time to time.

Leo:Oh yeah. Its hailarious when that happens.

Connor:And once a rumor sucsessfully spreads,the looks on Piper and Annabeths faces are LMAO worthy!

Travis:I know,right?

Connor:There was this one time,on Valentines day-

Travis:OMFG,I remember that! I mean,how could I forget?

Connor:Jason and Percy both bought loads of chocolates,candy and stuffed hearts for their girls.

Travis:Or atleast,thats what _we_ thought...

Connor:But then,right infront of everyone,they gave them to _each other_!

Travis:We,as the kings of pranksters,werent fooled. But the rest of the camp...LOL!

Clarisse:Oh,I remember one time,myself. It was right after this war with the giants.

Katie:Do you mean...BWHAHAHA that was so funny!

Clarisse:Let me do the talking,flower girl. Anyway,Percy,Annabeth and Jason were sitting near Thalia's tree. Percy was being all mushy with Annabeth,but Annabeth was busy with some boring nerd-work.

Butch:So Annabeth told him to stop bothering her. Percy started pouting-

Clarisse:Will you guys let me finish?! So,Percy said something like,"Annabeth,why do you push away my love?"

Marinda:That was _so_ funny! XD But Annabeth knew he was just being a drama queen,so she ignored him.

Clarisse:LET ME FINISH! _Any_ way...then Jason was like," _I_ wont push away your love!" And then Percy and Jason burst out laughing.

Will:Most people end the joke right there,but as we all know,these two arent exactly _most people_.

Sherman:So for the rest of the day,the two idiots kept exchanging corny pick up lines!

Drew:Well, _i_ thought its a cute ship!

Cecil:Aw,man,remember the time,at dinner,Jason pulled Percy on his lap?

Lou Ellen:And when Percy spoon-fed Jason his dinner?

All:ROFL

Piper/Annabeth:I for one was _not_ amused.

Annabeth:But when i went up there to tell them to knock it off,Percy was like,"Im sorry,Annabeth,but we are no longer a thing.I have found my soulmate!"

Piper:I actually would have worried,if they werent so over dramtic and giggly.

Frank:It was kinda funny.

Hazel:They had the whole camp fooled! Even Nico,Reyna an Chiron!

Angel:When did they admit they were acting?

Thalia:They never did! The next day they staged a huge fight over Percy's blue cookies. They "Broke up" in front on everyone,the idiots. Im ashamed to be realted to them.

Chiron:Ah...yes. That was _quite_ a wierd and dramatic week.

Obama:Sounds...unique.

Percy:*Sigh* Good times...

Jason:I know,right? Lets do it again!

Percy:Heck yeah!

Everyone(specially Annabeth and Piper): *Groan*


	36. NICOSAYSNO

**#NICOSAYSNO,anyone?**

* * *

To Thalia:Do you still like Green Day? and if so,can we just rock out to them sometimes? Cuz im obsessed right now. AND IF ANY OF YOU LIKE IMAGINE DRAGONS CAN WE ROCK OUT TO IMAGINE DRAGONS? By WierdoLuvsBooks

Thalia:I'd love to rock out with you,since i myself am a bit obsessed,but i cant,cuz im always so busy.

Will:Nico...do you have something to say?

Nico:I...like Imagine Dragons?

Will:*Cheers*

All:*Gasp*

Hazel:Nico,you said that out loud?

Will:*Smug* Ive been working on his people skills.

Angel:Well,di Angelo,why dont you rock out with our fan right now?

Nico:*Growl* #NICOSAYSNO

Angel:Okay,okay! Dont, Sheesh. Touché.

Annabeth: _Percy_ likes them,too.

Percy:What are you talking about?! I do _not._

Annabeth:Yeah,you totally do. Ive gone through your I pod playlist. You have _all_ of their songs!

Percy:Yeah...hehe.

Obama:My opinion still stands. *Sings in high pitched girly voice* _My little pony...friendship is magic..._

Frank:...I feel...kinda fuzzy,inside.

Piper:OBAMA THAT WAS FAB!YOU ARE A ROCKSTAR! MARRY ME!

Jason:Im _right_ here,you know!

Piper: _What?_ Thats a must-say line for any true fangirl...

Piper:NOT THAT im saying I _am_ a fangirl! Its just that i respect him and all...*guilty smile*

Leo:Piper is a fangirl! Piper is a fangirl!

Jason:Cmon honey,were leaving. *Grabs Percy's hand*

Annabeth:All four of you stop being kids! Piper,stop jumping around! Leo,stop singing! Percy,sit down!Jason,keep your dramatics to yourself!

Piper/Jason/Leo/Percy: We _are_ kids! Were not _adults_!

Annabeth:Oh no,really? How did I miss _that_?! *Sarcasm dripping frown*

Piper: *Whispers to Percy,Leo and Jason* Lets annoy her!

Jason:*Kisses Percy's cheek* Lets go Percy! Theres this new fair opening and Obama is giving a speech!

Obama:I _am?_

Piper:He is?! OMGS _,THEN IM COMING_ TOO! EKKKPP!

Percy:*Fake blush* Oh,sure,Jason. I'll come with you. Its a date,then?

Jason: _Totally._

Leo _:_ *Annoying sing song voice* _JASON AND PERCY SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Piper:Maybe ill wear black cuz Obama always wears black? But i guess he just wears it cuz all business people wear it to look more _professional? Oh,no,what if his favorite_ color is blue,like percy? ill ask jason,cuz jason knows about all the shades of blue,cuz hes always flying around the sky or percy,cuz hes _obsessed_ with it. But maybe Obama's fav color _isnt_ blue? And if it isnt and i go there wearing it,itll be _so_ embarressing! Maybe he likes orange or purple or since hes a MLP fan maybe he likes pink? Maybe i should go there dressed as Pinkie pie?

Percy:Oh _Jason_. You are _so_ romantic! *Squeals*

Jason:I know. But so are you! *Hugs Percy dramaticaly*

Campers:*Stares at the show going on,pointing and laughing*

Annabeth:OH MY GODS WILL YOU ALL JUST SHADDUP?!

Piper:Jealousy is bad for you,Annabeth! Just _look_ at Percy and Jason! They are so happy together! Dont ruin it for them!

Leo:Annie is jell-us! Annie is jell-us! BWAHAHAHAHA

Annabeth:*Goes into shock due to all the humilliation*

Angel:Oh no! Apollo,I need a medic over here!

Obama:* _We are having technical difficulties at the mo!Come back later for more,my darling slushies!*_


	37. Of Proposals and nightmares

**Hey,my awesome,delicious slushies! Have fun reading this chapter,and dont,dont, _dont,_ forget to leave me a question! Because,whats the point of this fanfic if ya'll dont give me questions? And try making them unique and funny and different from usual ones,so you and me can both laugh! And remember to make them rating apropriate! I love you slushies! Hit that review button and leave a Q!**

* * *

To Obama:Out of the 7,Reyna,Nico,Will,who is your favourite?By Shannonlouisehoughton2003

Obama:Well,the Moonlace kid is okay,but,too sunny.

Obama:Nico is okay too,but hes too dark.

Obama:Reyna,as far as I know,is a tough leader,like me,but ive never met her.

Obama:Out of the seven...*Fain-

Angel:DONT YOU DARE FAINT RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Obama:But a good daddy dont pick favourites!

Angel:...

Obama:Fine. Piper. Hazel is a close second, then Frank.

Percy/Leo:*Sobs* *Wails*

Jason:Uh,right. Anyway,lets introduce Obama and Reyna!

Reyna:Sup,ya'll. Why are you guys doing an Obama cosplay?

Frank:This...isnt a cosplay.

Reyna:You mean...that this is...*Faint*

Annabeth:Ah,wonderful. ONE person that _hasnt_ fainted infront of the president and our world wide fans,and now _she_ has,too!

Annabeth:I Mean,what is _wrong_ with you people? Percy,specially _you!_ You have been to Tartarus and back! Reyna,shes looked hell in the face!

Annabeth:WHY ARE YALL BEING SO DRAMATIC? WHY DO YOU EMBARRASS ME SO?

Percy:Wise girl,ur kinda embarressing yourself,here.

Obama:BDM TSS!

* * *

To Percy:How long after you and Annabeth turn 18 are you gonna wait before you propose? By Shannonlouisehougton2003

Zoe:That is non of thy concern.

Percy:Zoe?!

Zoe:Hello,Percy Jackson. Why do you still romance with the blonde maiden? Love brings nothing _pain.B_ ut you never get revenge.

Percy:...Zoe,i have to tell you this!You got your revenge! We went to Hercules Island! The pillars of Hercules! And Piper burried him in smoking hams!

Zoe:Wow. A brave maiden. Never thought I would so say for a daughter of Aphrodite...

Percy:Anyway,were still teenagers. We have to go to college,get jobs. Weve only been a couple for a year. So,not anytime soon.

Annabeth:Yeah,were still,like,kids...

Percy:*Bows down on one knee* Annabeth...

Annabeth:Percy-what are you-

Percy:I have to ask you something.*Reaches into pocket*

Annabeth:Percy are you doing what I think your doing?

Annabeth:PESEUS JACKSON ANSWER ME ARE YOU PROPOSING-

Percy:*Takes out restaraunt coupons out of pocket* Wanna go get Mexican food?

Annabeth:...

Percy:...

Annabeth:*Faints*

Reyna:Whos over dramatic,now? You hypocrite,Annie!

Obama:BDM TSS

Reyna:*Breaks drums*

* * *

 **BTW,that Mexican food scene is actually Ricks idea. A reader asked him on twitter,"At the end of BOO,will Percy ask Annabeth THE question?" Rick replied,"Wanna go get Mexican food?Posibly."**


	38. How you wanna die?

**I know so many of you are sending me questions,and I feel like the freaking princess of happiness whenever i read them,but im just sorry if i dont update on a daily basis anymore,because im going through a tough time right now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY,PERCY!**

* * *

To the seven:How would you like to die,and where? By abcathena

Percy:Thats a...sentimental sort of question...and Ive come so close to death several times...so.

Jason:*Sobs* Percy,bro,your crying!

Percy:Oh,look whos talking! Anyway,I wanna die in my room,in my own bed. I want sunlight to stream in,warm,but not too harshly so.I wanna be surrounded by friends and family,and Chiron too,if he can take of the time. I wanna have Annabeth at my side,holding my hand,promising to join me soon.

All:...

Hazel:You,uh,sound like you think about it alot...

Percy:I do.

Annabeth:Awww,Percy! But i guess all of us wanna go out the same way.

All:Yeah,agreed.

Obama:Not me! I wanna die on the battle field! I wanna let out my inner tiger,the lion in my soul,the swan that wishes to soar! I wanna kill my enemies and drink thier blood-okay,thats a little gross-lets go with,see their blood flow. And i wanna let the whole world know just how fearless i am. Throw a tiger at me,and i wont bat an eye!

Frank:*Turns into snail*

Obama*Shriek* NOT ME! ANYONE BUT ME! *Hides behind Hazel* Take the girl! The girl! NOT MEEEE!

Jason:...Where is this inner tiger,we were previously discussing?

Piper:Jason,dont be rude!

Jason:...Oh,its Percy's birthday,today!

Percy:Oh,yeah. I forgot!

All:*Facepalm*

Annabeth:Typical Percy. *Kisses Percy*

Obama:I now pronounce you husband and wife-

All:WHAT.

Obama/Angel:LOL


	39. Secrets spilled

**This chap is sorta crappy,but im busy right now,so sorry,slushies!**

* * *

To the seven:Who would you date other than bf/gf ? You have to answer, no fainting! By forevagreekgeek

Jason:...Ugh...Reyna,i guess?

Piper:*Growl*

Jason: _What?_ It says no fainting!

Piper:Percy.

Hazel:...Leo.

Frank:...Annabeth?

Leo:Hazel.

Annabeth:Luke,if he was alive,i guess.

Percy:No.

Angel:You have to answer the-

Percy:No.

Angel:You need to answer the quest-

Percy:No.

Angel:ANSWER THE QUESTION KELP HEAD!

Percy:If I couldnt date Annabeth,i wouldnt date at all.

Annabeth:Awww,Perc-

Obama:Yes,yes,very cute. Me,i'd date Taylor Swift.

Angel:...

* * *

To the seven:Whats the most deepest,most embarressing secret that you have never told each other? By Brocolli obama

Percy:I have a panda pillow pet.

Jason:Sometimes,i forget my glasses are on my head,and I look all over for them.

Frank:I like MLP.

Obama:YASSSS! Another soul joins our cause!

Piper:...I like the color pink.

Leo:I used to be afriad of Annabeth.

Hazel:I prank call Hades with Nico,every now and then.

Annabeth:...

Percy:Go on,Wise girl! Tell us.

Annabeth:I use lemon soap and shampoo cuz it repels spiders...

Obama:#SecretsSpilled

Annabeth:*Sigh*


	40. Yo,Pertemis!

**Hey slushies! Okay,so WierdoLuvsBooks asks:Why do you call us slushies? Ans:I dont know. Also,i havent been super fast updating like i usually do,so sorry about that,slushies!**

* * *

To the blue cookies:What are some of the most embarressing things you have ever seen? Jim the Fish

Blue cookies:Well,since im just a non living object,no one notices me. So i always see some stuff.

Obama:Like wut?

Blue cookies:Like Saul and Percabeth making out.

Obama:OOOOoooooOooooO

Angel:*Sigh* This is going to be a long chapter.

* * *

To the gods(mainly Arty) why is Apollo so beautiful?CoColzYumy

Artemis:DoNt CaLl Me ArTy!

Zeus:Chill,Arty.

Artemis:WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Zeus:Nothing.

Artemis: Okay,Artemis. Deep breaths. Deap. Breaths.

All:...

Artemis:I see the main purpose of this question was to tick me off? Well,it shall not work. BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

All:...

Artemis:Anyway,Apollo is beautiful when he wants to be,because he is a god.

All:...

Artemis:But to me,he always was and always will be...hideous.

All:...

Artemis:Thankyou. *Bows*

All:...

* * *

To the seven:Which of the Olympians would you spend an entire day with(not your parent,if your forced to) By XxcalceabethxX

Percy:Well,havent _you_ been brushing up on your loopholes! Anyway,i chose...Artemis.

All:What.

Artemis:WHAT.

Annabeth:WHATTTTTT?!

Percy: _What?_ Why is everyone yelling what? Artemis is the most bearable god in the whole Olympian council!

Artemis:Oh. Well,thankyou,Percy.

Annabeth:WHAT.

Leo:*Sigh* What _now?_

Annabeth:She is supposed to call him Perseus! Not Percy!

Artemis:I shall call him whatever i wish! Now anwer the question,innsolent maiden!

Annabeth:Apollo! Becuase he is _so_ much more beautiful than YOU!

Artemis:How _DARE_ you?!

Annabeth:Guys,who do _you_ pick?

Hazel:Uh...Artemis.

Piper:Apollo

Jason:Apollo

Leo:Artemis. Shes _Hawt._ Artemis:*Growl*

Leo:*Whimper* Shes a great archer,too!

Frank:Artemis.

Artemis:See? I am prefered here.

Percy:Did anyone else notice how this just became an Apollo vs Artemis?

Hazel:Yeah,whats up with this? Annabeth,why are you so angry?

Jason:And,honorable Lady Dia-Artemis,why are you so...blushing?!

Artemis:I am NOT BLUSHING,YOU _MALE!_

Piper:Aww,you _totally_ are! Oh,no. Dont tell me...you have a crush of Percy?!

Percy/Artemis:WTH,PIPER!

Piper:Hey,i just call em like I see em.

Percy:Ugh,now i get it. APHRODITE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Aphrodite:What is it,sweetie?

Percy:Change her back.

Aphrodite:Drats. I was hopwing for some more drama before you found out. *Removes enchantment from Artemis*

Artemis:You got _some nerve_ putting a _love_ enchantment on the goddess of MIADENHOOD,ya creep!

Aphrodite:What?Percy is cute!

Artemis:I guess your right... ** _NOT!_ NOW COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! ***Chases Aphrodite around the hall*

*Aphrodite has left Olympus*

Artemis:Ugh. The witch.

Obama:Okay,slushies. Thats enough _for the day_!

Angel:Yeah. Because what Artemis will do with Aphrodite next will not be rating appropriate. Cya!

* * *

 **I know,i know. Im losing my charm,here. But give me some time,as i told you,these days are hard for me,and school is starting soon,in,like,3 days,actually. Once it does,updates will become _even slower._ SORRY! But i have a life,too,slushies! Then theres the cat-related-problem i might have mentioned. Anyhow,updates will only come on the weekends after 3 days,so im sorry,WierdLuvsBooks,because the several questions you gave me will be taking thier own,sweet time to be answered. But i will be continuing this fic,cuz i love it and i love you,so,cya later,slushies!**


	41. Hysterics & dramatics(more than usual)

To Percy:Can you take a chill pill?

...

...

...

SORRY. HERE,UH,HAVE SOME SUGARY BLUE COOKIES AND,UH,SOME BROCOLLI! By SAJGFDHDVGGKH231 (DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT NAME ISSSS? no offence,ofc)

Percy:...

All:...

Percy:How exactly am i supposed to respond to this?

Annabeth:For once,i dont know. But atleast you get the blue cookies and brocoli!

Obama:This post is boring. Percy,as a person who has his own book series,you should amuse us!

Percy:Ugh,FINE! So,sometimes,Jason looks everywhere for his glasses. He runs around and keeps asking me if i have seen them. I never tell him theyre on his head.

Jason:PERCYYYYY!

Percy:GAHHHHHH! GTG,GUYZ!

* * *

To Jason:WHERE ARE YOU'RE GLASSES? By NotSoBlueCookies

Jason:I DONT KNOW I LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND I CANT FIND THEM.

Percy:WHY IN TARTARUS IS EVERYONE SO MUCH MORE HYSTERICAL AND DRAMATIC THAN USUAL TODAY?

Jason:DONT ASK ME!THE FANS ARE YELLING,TOO!WHERE ARE MY DAMN GLASSES?!

Percy:...

Jason:...

Percy:...

Jason:...

Percy:*Smirk* Bro,you check your face?

Jason:*Pats head* *Groan* Not again!

* * *

 **Sorry,again guys,if this chap didnt meet up to your expectations. abcathena,although your suggestion is great,i dont know sqaut about baseball,not even the name of one single iternational team. So i'll give you a fight in the next chap,anyway. Once again,school starts the day after tomorrow,so my several updates daily will turn into single update weekly,and im sorry about that,guys,i love you all. But its my first day of 7th grade,and i dont wanna spend more time in detention then in class,as i did last year. I beleive it had something to do with stealing the principle's cat,never turning in homework and climbing the school's roof. But anyway,enjoy your life,and plz forgive me for this crappy chapter,slushies!**


	42. Brit cookies

**Sorry to those slushies who expect a fight in this chap. Im having a writers block right now. So go read the Lunar chornicles if your interested in drama.**

* * *

To the kids of the big 3:Who is the oldest,do you always fight or get along?By sadicofan.

Percy:Im the oldest. I think.

Jason:You think?

Percy:Well,Nico is 80 something,so is Hazel. Thalia should be in her twenties,too,so.

Jason:Can we please just answer this one single question without any confusion?

Percy:Okay,fine. Im the eldest,at 18. Jace here is 17. Thalia is forever 15. Nico is 14 and Haze is 13. Happy?

Jason:Happy.

Percy:Well im not! What a boring answer! And,also,we fight all the time. Well,everyone except Hazel.

Hazel:*Shurg*

* * *

To blue cookies:How does it feel like to get eaten?By WierdLuvsBooks

BlueCookies:Horrible.

BlueCookies:Disgusting. .Sticky.

Bluecookies:Miserable.

Percy:...Im still gonna eat you.

BlueCookies:*Sigh* T'was worth a shot.

Obama:They say im a wierd addition to a PJO question fic. They never mention the blue cookies with the British accent.

* * *

 **WierdoLuvsBooks:How i climbed the school roof and stole the principle's cat is between me and my crazy mind. ;)**


	43. Lunar chornicles

To Aphrodite:How often do you read? by WierdoLuvsBooks

Aphrodite:Wut is...read?

Athena:It means ,a book.

Apphrodite:Wut is...a book.

Athena:Ugh

Hera:A book is the stack of papers stapled together. The papers Athena always has her know it all nose burried in.

Aphrodite:Ohhh.

Aphrodite:Well why didnt you just _say so?_

Athena:...Remind me again why we rule the world.

* * *

To Annabeth:What books do you like besides architechture books?By WierdoLuvsBooks

Annabeth:I AM _SO_ GLAD YOU ASKED.

Percy:ANGEL

Angel:Wat

Percy:HOW MANY TIMES. How many times have i told you not to ask any book-related Qs?

Angel:Chill,slushies. I cant control wat the readers want.

Annabeth:I MUST CONFESS...I SIMPLY _ADORE_ THE LUNAR CHORNICLES!

Piper:...Wow. I was expecting some scientific theory book. I,too,like the lunar chronicles.

All:Me too.

Obama:You mean that series in which a group of mostly non-human teenagers run a boarding ship for misplaced royalty?

Jason:Precisely.

Obama:Huh

* * *

To Calypso:Do you ever miss your island and magic powers?By WierdoLuvsBooks

Calypso:Well,i ofcourse miss by home. My pet birds and my garden.

Calypso:But i only miss the servants when i look at some demigods and see them displaying unique powers.

Annabeth:*Whistles innocently*

Annabeth:WHAT.

Annabeth:STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

Calypso:...No one is looking at-

Annabeth:ALRIGHT. I DID IT. I CONVICED SOME CAMPERS TO SHOW OFF THEIR POWERS WHENEVER YOUR AROUND.

Calypso:...y

Annabeth:CUZ YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY PERCY

Calypso:Annabeth,we have been through this convo before and-

Annabeth:BYE

*Annabeth Chase has left the camp*

Calypso:Um.


	44. One relpy!

**Hey yall! As promised,its the weekend,so its updates to anwer as many as I can before the Eid holidays,cuz I have to go to a wedding and dont want too many Qs to pile up. Enjoy,my slushies!**

* * *

To the seven:When you found out someone was going to die who did you think it was? By WierdoLuvBooks

All:Leo

Angel:*Drawls* Whhyy?

All:...uh,just a hunch?

Annabeth:Well,for me...It wasnt going to be me or Percy,cuz cmon. Were PERCABETH. It wasnt going to be Jasper,either,since they get to much hate.

Jasper: :(

Annabeth:Nor would it be Frank,cuz he had that stick thing going wouldnt be Hazel since she has already died once,and killing her off againwould result in aLOT of death related Memes on Uncle Rick's desk.

Annabeth:So,in the end,Percy is the only logical choice.

Leo:I...feel strangely...honoured...

Annabeth:*Facepalm*

* * *

 **One reply** **answers!**

WierdoLuvBooks:Frank,does Mars/Ares ever annoy you?

Frank:Well,a majority of my POVs in HOH was spend complaining about my dead beat dad. And also,i get ticked off when hes dancing around on the battle field,enjoying the death and gore,Clarisse and the res of his kids in his wake.

WierdoLuvsBooks:Leo,are you related to Katniss Everdeen?

Leo:Actually she is a daughter of _Apollo,you_ know,with the whole Healing thing from Prim and archery from her. But i DO like the 'girl on fire' jig she has going!

WierdoLuvsBooks:Are you secretly dating the blue cookies,Percy?(I KNOW YOU ARE)

Percy:I am _not._

* * *

To the Gods:Do you often watch any reality tv shows?By WierdoLuvsBooks

Zeus:No. We are GODS. we have a world to rule. We do not reside in petty mortal acts such as-

Apollo:Uh,yeah. I really like the Demigods got talent. For singing.

Ares:I like the one in which they hide scret cameras in the training arena and on quests.

Hermes:The blooper reels from Hades relm.

Artemis:Holiday hunting with Hercules.

Hera:Cheating immortal wives.

Zeus:...

Hera:What?

Hesita:The one in which they make new castles for the souls in Elysium...

Poseidon:River monsters

Hades:Raising the dead with chuck Noriss

All:...

Hades:WHAT.

Aphrodite:My OWN reality tv,Aphrodites beauty trip!

Dionysus:12 fine vines

Demeter:Watching grass grow with annabeth Chase

All:WHAAATTTTTTT

Demeter: _What?_

Hephaestus:Hephaestus tv. Duh.

Athena:Demigod achievements

Zeus:...Percy Jacksons epic adventures

All:WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?

Obama:#SecretsSpilled

* * *

I **dont own RIVER MONSTERS OR CHUCK NORISS!** **AND I FINNAL FINISHED ALL OF WIERDOLUVSBOOKS Qs!**


	45. Nameless chapter

**Oh stars,thatchickendude,you have sooo many questions it will take more than a month to answer them all,since i make 2 updates every weekend,and that wont cover it. _But since i promised,i shall_ answer,just not very soon.**

* * *

To the seven:How did you celebrate Percy's bday? Any parks or the like?By XxclaceabethxX

Annabeth:Im sorry,but it was so crazy and embarressing that Chiron forbade any of us from telling .let me just tell you that it involved the Hermes cabin,a Lunar Chronicles novel,a purple cow and a _very_ ticked off olympian council.

Obama:Oh,i know,right? I _loved_ part when Leo was like,"Frank,this cake is Amazhang!" And Frank was like,"I dont get-

Annabeth:SHhhHhhHhhhhhh!

Obama:Okie

* * *

To Percy:Do you love Aphrodite? By Percyjackson4eve

Percy:No

Angel:But,Perce!Shes the goddess _of love._ You cant just _not_ love her!

Percy:What.

PJ4eve:Shes right. It _is_ the law.

Percy:WHAT FREAKING LAW.

Angel:Law of the jungle,baby.

Percy:...WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?WHY DO I HAVE SUCH WIERD FANS THAT INTERFERE WITH MY LOVE LIFE?WHY CANT THEY UNDERSTAND THAT IM IN LOVE WITH ANNABETH. PERCABETH IS CANON!

Angel:...

PJ4eve:Thug life.

Obama:Hey. Thats my line!

To the seven:EAT ME! By Homework.

Percy:Gladly.

Jason:I hate homework,too.

Leo:But wont it taste a bit...off?

Frank:Yeah,itz gross.

Annabeth:We have such wierd fans...

Hazel:And wierd company...

Leo,Jason,Percy,Frank:HEY!

Piper:*sigh*

* * *

To Percy:Can you be tickled without laughing for 1 minute?By Sarisumdacfangirl33

Percy:Nope.

Obama:Now _that_ was striaght forward! ... ... ...

All:I hated it.

Percy:WHEN I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY YALL R LIKE IM BEIN OVER DRAMATIC AND WHEN I JUST _ANSWER_ THE Q,YALL ARE LIKE _OHHH ITS SO BORING I HATTEE IT_! WTT,GUYZ! *Kicks Leo*

Leo:HEYYYY!

Annabeth:Cmon,Percy. Time for anger management...

* * *

To Artemis:So Arty,tell the truth,do you like Percy?By Sarisumdacfangirl33

The seven:Uh oh

CHB/CJ:Uh oh.

Olympus:Uh oh The

universe:Uh oh.

Obama:*Puts chin on fist* This is better than a net drama.

Artemis:WHO ASKED THAT QUESTION.

Angel:It was one of _my_ readers. Now,answer.

Artemis:OKAY. FIRST OF ALL, _DONT_ CALL ME _ARTY._ SECOND,I LIKE PERSEUS. BUT I DONT LOVE HIM.I RESPECT HIM CUZ HE ISNT AS POINTLESS AS OTHER MALES. THIRD,ANGEL VALDEZ,IF I GET ONE MORE QUESTION,I SWEAR TO GRANDMOTHER RHEA THAT I WILL DESTROY YOU,GOT THAT?

Angel:Yeah...

Obama:Yep,way better than a net drama.

* * *

 **I know this isnt my best work,but i had to get this chap outta the way. No offence to any of my readers! And slushies for any of you who caught the Teen Titans GO reference!** **And the Lunar chronicles reference,too!**


	46. NOT A CHAPTER

**Oh my Stars,where do I even begin?**

 **Well,slushies,im sorry to say that I will not be updating this weekend. I could go on a rant about all the petty reasons and excuses,but you obviously dont wanna hear it. I _am_ continuing this story just like i promised. I _will_ answer all Qs,(R appropriate) just like I promised. But i will be doing all that _next weekend._ I know how hard it is to wait,im like,allergic to _waiting._ i literaly cannot write anything at the mo',and if i do,it will be short,boring,and crappy. Once again,sorry about all this!But i promise LOADS of updates next weekend! All of abcathena's Qs will be answered,and hopefully they will be her money's worth! I will _finally_ start answering ThatChickenDude's questions and i will try to put more passion into my writing,cuz ive noted how my chaps arent really funny anymore. They miss that certain randomness that i loved to write and you all loved to read. Ive noticed how my reviews arent as positive as they used to be and im trying to improve,but i have to write a poem and a book review for the schools newspaper,brush up on my skills for the coming house football match,shop for my cuz's wedding and prepare for my campaign for house captain.(Once again,i know u dont wanna hear these excuses,but...)** **So,send in the questions,they are LOVE,and make sure they are R appropriate,and NOT repeative and dull.(no offence to any of you!) Read the Lunar Chronicles in my absense from this site,and maybe leave a review?**

 **Yours in demigodishness,and all that.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Angel Valdez**


	47. WHAT

**Im back,guys!AND NOW THAT I HAVE THE EID HOLIDAYS I WILL BE UPDATING MORE FOR 10 DAYS!SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY PRECIOUS SLUSHIES! ^3^ MORE UPDATES COMING TOMORROW!**

* * *

To Apollo:Why are you the god of medics if you cant even write a deccent haiku? I mean,arent doctors supposed to be all smart and stuff? by WierdoLuvsWatermelon

Apollo :WHAt

Apollo:MY HAIKUS ARE THE DEFINATION Of _SMART_ ,FOR INSTANCE, _I AM SO AWESOME,_ ARTEMIS CANNOT BEAT ME,I AM JUST SO COOL.

Apollo: WROTE THAT IN JUST _FIVE SECONDS ._ BEAT THAT.

Angel :Apollo,im sure they werent trying to be offensive,there YOUR fans and-

Apollo:I WILL NOT BE INSULTED _LIKE THIS. GOODBYE!*_

 _*Phobeus Apollo has left the camp_ *

Obama:Rach,your an oracle for a totally wick gawd,u'no that rite?

Rachel:I am aware...*Spooky Sybil voice*

Percy:Oh,plz. Dont start speaking all mistic

Rachel:What is the problem with saying that iam aware of something? Is it not obvious that i am indeed,aware?

Percy:Okay,Stop.

Rachel:stop,what,Perseus?I know of my patron god's madness. Why cannot I,be aware of it,while you,and all your comrades,can?

Percy:Oh my gods its so mysterious that it _hurts!_

Rachel:Iam not being omnious. _You are_ ,Perseus.

Percy:WHAT DOES OMNIOUS EVEN MEAN?

Rachel:I am sure i can explainit to you,son of Poseidon. For Venus shades Mercury tonight,and the stars are exceptionaly bright-

Percy*Faints*

Rachel:BWAWAHAHAHA THAT WAS SOOO WACK! AND THE BESTESTEST PART IS THAT IT WORKS EVERY,SINGLE,TIME!

Obama:...You go girl.

* * *

To Athena:Why do you hate percy,he isnt really like his dad. By abcathena

Athena:Oh,my ignorant little mortal,Percy is EXACTLY like-

Angel:Dont you _dare_ offend my readers,owl head!

Athena:Sieze speaking with that over confident tounge! Now,as i was saying...Did you know that fish breath stole all my scrolls on global warming?

Athena:If he hadnt done such a thing,global warming wouldnt even be an _issue_ right now!It took me centuries,literaly centuries to get the study right

Athena:And then he _lost_ the scrolls,so now im having to do it all again! He has endangered the world,much like Persues carelessly mis-placed Annabeth's blue prints for my temple and endangered Annabeth's well-being from the gods' rath.

Percy:*Whistles not-so-innocently*

Athena:Wait a minute...

Athena:ONLY GUILTY _MEN WHISTLE! YOU_ LOST HER BLUE PRINTS ON PORPOSE,DIDNT YOU?

Percy:You have no proof of that!

Athena:SEE?THIS IS WHAT I ARE BOTH EXACTLY THE

Obama:You _know_ something is up when the goddess of wisdom stops making sense.

Annabeth:Mom,why are owls invading camp?

Athena:Dont worry,they shall only wreck the cabin 3.

Percy:WHATTTT

Percy:HOW CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT WITHOUT ANY PRO0F?

Athena:You...you are right...i dont know what ...years _o_ f bitterness,i suppose.I dont have any proof of it...

Percy:EXACTLY*waves arms around* *Bunched up blue prints fall out of pockets*

Annabeth:Are those...blue cookie crumbs...on it?

Athena:YARRRRHHHHHGGGG!*Chases Percy around camp*

Percy:I can explain!

Obama:Like mother,like daughter.

Annabeth :What was that?!

Obama:Nuthin,maam!

Annabeth:S'what i thought.

* * *

To the seven:Who is the most annoying god/goddess?By abcathena

Angel:...Do you _want_ me to die?

Annabeth:Angel...Not _this_ again!

Angel:Its not _my_ fault!Its what the fans want!

Percy:WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IF WE ANSWER THIS.

Angel:Think positive,guys!

Percy:Fine...We'll die quickly!

Angel:*facepalm* Just answer the Qs!

Percy:Pfft. . _fine. ARES._

Hazel:...Zues?

Jason:Hera,i guess.

Frank:My dad.

Annabeth:HERAAA!

Piper:Meh mom. I mean,who sends her daughter edible lipstick for her sweet sixteenth?

Leo:...Hera!

Obama: Artemis

All:WhAt?

Obama:What?

Annabeth:Some say 'what'one more time and they'll find their sheets filled with mud and centipedes in the night. We say it wayyy too much.

Percy :Annabeth?

Annabeth:What?

Percy:...xP You just said what!

All:ROFL

Annabeth:I have just been out-witted by a seaweed brain.

Athena:LMAO fail

Annabeth:...

Athena:...

Annabeth:...

Athena:...

Athena:...I shall show myself out...ss


	48. Like parent,like child(NOT)

**okay,slushies!Ive noticed more and more of you are starting to make requests not only for questions,but also for you to be included in the story,to do stuff,or youve made some request for what should happen .Srry _to_ say,slushies,that i will no longer be doing those type of requests,only questions!Sorry to yall,once again,and i hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

To then 7:Who is the most annoying camper,in your opinion,minus the Stolls and Leo? By abcathena

Leo:WHY AM I MINUSED?

Annabeth:...Is minused even a word...?

Leo:DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?

Angel:Calm down,Lea. Its kinda obvious everyone will pick You.

Leo:LEA?DID U JUST CALL ME LEA?

Annabeth:Leo!Sit!

Leo*Sits,sulking*

Annabeth:Good dogie!

Leo:WHAT-

Annabeth: _I_ think it would be _Percy. Not a day passes that_ he doesnt annoy me.

Percy:And not a day could pass without me at your side ;)

Annabeth:Guess thats true...

Percy:For me its that Brazilian guy. Hes always jabbering away in one language or the other...

Piper*tsk* Percy,dont be culturaly indifferent! For me,its Drew. Do you know how _wrong_ it is,listening to her sweet talking to her hair?

Hazel:My guess? _Pretty_ wrong.I dont really have an issue with anyone,expect perhaps Cecil from the Hermes cabin,who always steals my lunch.

Frank:Other than Leo,huh?Im not so sure...Clarisse,maybe,who always moans about the no maiming/killing rule in capture the flag!

Jason:MaLcOm. He wont shut up about how my specific color of hair could be becuz of some deadly illness.i keep telling him its ALWAYS been this color,but he doesnt wanna hear it!

Obama:Its _L_ _eo_ that annoys me,no matter what the Q says!

Leo:This is dumb! Frank annoys me,but i dont get whats so bad about me!

Annabeth:We never said _bad,_ we said _annoying. *Throws down book.*_

Leonard:MY NAME ISNT LEON-

Leonard:OKAY ANGEL,CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW.*Sets fire to Annabeths book*

Angel:Your no fun!

Leo:THATS-

Calypso :What...on...Earth?(*Looks at the ashes of the book,Leo's head on fire,Annabeth's dagger at his throut,President Obama and everyone yelling their heads off*)

Calypso:And _then_ you ask me why i dont hang with you and your friends!

* * *

To the Gods:Favourite mortal invention? By abcathena

Zues:Once again,I forbid the gods to answer!

Hermes:Forbid shormid,I wanna answer!Everyone at the same time?

Hermes,Apollo,Zues,Aphrodite,Poseidon,Ares,Hera,Hephaestus,Artemis:TELEVISION

Hades:GRAVEYARDS

Athena:BOOKS

Hesita:FIREPLACES!

Obama:I can understand tv, books,a little bit,but...

Obama:Does a graveyard even qualify as a proper answer?

Hades:WTT,MR OBAMA. GRAVYARDS ARE A TOTAL LEGIT ANSWER.

Hesita:Not for _this_ question,brother.

Hades:FOR _EVERY_ WUESTION. AND _YOUR_ ONE TO TALK! _FIREPLACES?_

Obama:*Question

Hades:ITS RUDE TO CORRECT WHILE SOMEONE IS ON A RANT!

Athena:Well, _thats_ a new one...

* * *

To all:Favourite mortal sport? By abcathena

Piper:Ohhh,i LOVE football!

Frank:Archery!

Percy:Swimming!

Annabeth:Tennis!

Leo:Hangliding!

Jason:Quiditch!

Percy:...I LUV IT

Annabeth:I know,right?So fun!

Hazel:Hopscotch!

Piper:...Haze?Im not sure thats a sport...

Hazel:WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. HOPSCOTCH IS A TOTALLY LEGIT ANSWER!

Frank:Not for _this_ question,Haze.

Hazel:FOR EVERY QUESTION! _YOUR_ ONE TO TALK. _QUIDITCH?_

Jason:Like father,like daughter,am i right?

Hades:NOPE

Hazel:NOPE

Jason:Okay

* * *

To Arty:Do you think Katniss Everdeen would be a good hunter? By Sarisdacfangirl33

Artemis:No. She kisses boys to often. Theres more to being a hunter than a flashy name and flaunty archery skills.

Artemis:And,anyway,shes too old for it,and has already had kids with that Peet dude.

Artemis:WAIT. DIDNT I SWEAR UPON MOTHER RHEA THAT I WOULD SMITE YOU IF ANOTHER QUESTION COMES MY WAY?

Angel*Gulp*

Artemis:Well,i shall spare you this one time,for the question was reasonable. Good day.

*Artemis has left the camp*

Obama:Girl,just be glad she didnt notice the question adresses her as "Arty"

Angel:Uh huh.


	49. GoDdEsS gIrLs

**(I shall try and ans some of ThatChickenDude's Qs tomorrow!)**

To the seven:What do you think would have happened if Annabeth was the only one who fell in Tartarus? By a total fangirl

Annabeth:Well,since Percy used his powers to cushion our fall in the river of misery...without him,i wouldve gone SPLAT.

Piper:And _then-_

Annabeth:End of discussion.

All:Yes maam.

Obama:Did you know that in Goddess Girls,Athena's mom is a fly and her crush is Hercules? **(Thanks for this awesome idea,Daimond!)**

All:Wat

Obama:...Ive started this slick new series about the greek myths! And in it,they show Athena's mom as a fly!

Jason:Dad explain yourself.

Zeus:Athenas mom was the freaking goddess of pure thought!

Obama:And did i mention that her crush is Hercules?

Hercules:You know shes technically my sister,right?

Obama:And Artemis crushes on this-

Artemis:The goddess of maidenhood does not crush on anyone!

Obama:Two people,actually,and-

Artemis:TWO PEOPLE?

Obama:Yeah,Orion and this stag name starts with A,i think,and he saw Artemis naked.

Artemis:WHERE IS THIS "GODDESS GIRLS" BOOK?

Obama:Right not to move the bookmark i put in-

Artemis*Sets fire on book,stomps on it,throws ashes in the river*

Obama*Sniff*

Piper:WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM? HE WAS JUST SHARING HIS THOUGHTS ON A NOVEL HE LIKED. WHY DIDYA HAVTA DO THAT?

Artemis's wolves*Growl*

Piper*GROWL*

A's wolves*Whimper*

Piper:S'more like it.


	50. WHATever

**This is all for today,slushiez!But tomorrow my dad comes home from his out of country job zfter half a year,so i may or may not write a rushed and crappy**

 **chap! i'll try my best to make you cry!(From laughter, dont get all paranoid on me.)Anyway,R &R,dont forget to question and-**

 **octavian:Yeah,yeah,now when do they ask _me_ questions!?**

 **Oh,shut glad my dad Hades was kind enought to grant you elysium...**

 **IT WAS BCUZ I TOLD HIM TO SINCE ur ADORABLE.**

 **Octavian:WHAT.**

 **MOVING ON!**

* * *

To the gods:Which god/goddess do you love? by Shemawiya

Ares:Aphrodite.

Hephaestus*Growl*

Aphrodite:Ares

Hephaestus:Gah! fine. Esperanza Valdez.

Aphrodite:She...isnt a goddess.

Hephaestus:She is,to me,anyway.

Aphrodite:*Sputter* Well...i hardly car-Whatever!

Hera:Zues,my own husband.

Apollo:ME!

Artemis:You cant say 'me',brother.

Apollo:Yes,and i didnt say You. I said Me.

Artemis :ugh. No one.I am a maiden goddess.

Apollo*Snicker* Not even...Hercules?

Artemis:Oh holy Rhea mother of Zeus!

Rhea:Yes?

Artemis:Ah,nothing.

Hermes:No

Angel:You cant-

Hermes:NO

Angel :Whatever

Dionysus:My wife.

Poseidon:Amphtrite

Demeter:Uh...*Dissapears*

Hesita:None. I too am a maiden.

Athena:Same.

Zues:Hebe

All:Whoopsie!

Hera:You mean the goddess of youth,the very goddess who is currently married to your son,Hercules?

Apollo*Snicker* Yeah,artemis! Hercules is _taken_.

Artemis*Turns Apollo into a dog*

Hera: **I WILL KILL YOU ZUES!**

Hera*Chases Zues around the throne room*

Obama:Ah,young love...

Apollo:WOOF!?

Obama:...Whatever

* * *

To Annabeth:If Percy can talk to sea creatures and horses,can you talk to owls and olives? By anne711

Annabeth:Oh,young fan. This question has been asked before! By none other than Percy himself...!

Percy :Yep. Leo even recorded it.

Frank*Plays video*

 _Percy:Hey Annabeth._

 _Annabeth:yes,Percy?_

 _P_ _ercy:So ive always wondered if you could talk to owls._

 _Annabeth:Yeah. Ive tried,but i cant._

 _Percy:And also,if I touch water,it heals me,right? So would touching,like,a dictionary or encyclopedia heal you?_

 _Annabeth:...No,Percy. But thankyou for your very legit concerns. Now if you dont mind i have this building to-_

 _Percy:And can you speak with olives?_

 _Annabeth:PeRcY! Im not answering any more of these questions!_

 _Percy:Wait. Do they_ flirt _with you?_

 _Annabeth:PERCY. Stop wasting my time!_

 _Percy:Ohhh,so now im a waste of time,am I?_

 _Annabeth:Percy your being immature!_

 _Percy:COME ON,COACH! WERE GONNA MAKE SOME OLIVE JUICE!_

 _Hedge*Pulls out baseball bat* YEAH. CMON CUPCAKE_

 _Annabeth:...*Sigh* Leo,come out of those bushes._

 _Leo:Damn I was sure you couldnt-_

 _*End*_

Hazel:I hope that answers your question!

Piper:And all questions about Percy's sanity!

Percy :What?

Leo:...And his IQ

Percy :Um?

Jason:They mean you are stupid and insane.

Percy :HEY!

Percy:...Whateves

* * *

To Chironna:I think i spelt your name right. Anyway,who is your favourite pupil youve trained? By Thatchickendude

Chiron:I suppose this question is for me? I shall start with saying *Chiron

Chiron:I shall continue by saying,Annabeth,who is like a daughter to that has made me very,very proud.

ChironAnd i shall end with saying,Angel Valdez,dont you dare ask anymore questions concerning me.

Angel:Whatever.

* * *

To Aphrodite:Who do you ship the most?(Percabeth all the way for me) By Thatchickendude

Aphrodite:Young reader,what you need to understand is that you must not define love. There is all sorts of love. There is soulmates love,childhood love,passionate love,unattained love,one sided love and love at first sight **(Lol,LC anyone?)**

Hera*Nods,tears in eyes*

Aphrodite:Though Percabeth is a cute teenage ship,there are so many more out there. Like Hellen of Troy. Like Paris. So many love stories that are capable to shake the worlds foundations and scar it till the core. So much desire,hope,an-

Athena:Pfft. This is just an around the bush way of saying you like percabeth best,too,isnt it?

Aphrodite:U got it,Smartz!I have literaly no idea what i just blabbered. I was reading it off one of Cupid's study pages!Seriously,i tell him,love is all about makeouts and break ups!But he keeps on going with his metaphors and science!

Obama:OooooHhhhhh!

Hera:...Whatever.s


	51. Athena aint as smart as u think

**LMAO,this chap might be slightly confusing for some of you guys,specially the ending of the Athena one,but i hope you like it,anyways!(Full of inside jokes)**

* * *

To the gods:Is it true that a select few of you have had relationships with man,animal and monster?By Thatchickendude

Zues:Um,Im not even gonna _try_ to stop the gods from answering now on. But it isnt true! *Orange light* **(LOL,LC inside jokes!)**

Apollo:Yeah!Its only _partly true!_

Apollo:You say a _select_ few.

Apollo:But prettymuch all of us,other than the maidens have had relationships with man,monsters and animals!

Zues:Apollo!

Apollo: _Whattt_?Everyone knows it,anyway!

Obama:Yuppaa!

Angel:LMAO,Yeah,we all know!

Zeus :Oh,the humiliation! *Sobs dramaticaly*

Athena:Behold...the king of the gods.

Percy :Athena,you are really rude,you know that?

Athena:Im not rude,i simply provide one with the truth,no matter how hard it may be,without wasting time with adding comfort and soft lies!

Percy:Translation:Rude.

Athena:Ahhhggg! Its so annoying that i feel like-

Annabeth:'It'?Did you just call my boyfriend an 'it'?

Athena:Oh for the love of Cupid,having a teenager is _so_ hard!

Annabeth:THAT DOESNT ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Athena:Ah,the dramatics of a _teenager._ The thought that _they_ are the center of the universe,their problems are what matter,never the big picture!

Annabeth:CENTER OF THE FREAKING UNIVERSE?WHO FELL INTO TARTARUS TO RETRIEVE _YOUR_ STATUE?

Annabeth:And whats this 'big picture'your talking of,huh? That big mosiac painted by drunken monkeys that never makes any sense? **(Okay,plz tell me someone got that Inside jk)**

The Fates:DRUNKEN MONKEYS,EXCUSE ME?

Athena:Oh, what bothers you _now?_

Annabeth:I just dont wanna talkabout it,okay?

Athena:What did I tell you?Typical teenager!

* * *

To the gods:What is it with you and television?By abcathena

Zeus:Well,-

Athena:STOP. STOPSTOPSTPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! I have been humiliated enough becuase of you all!I shall answer this question!Everyone shut up and listen!

All:...

Athena:Well...-hem ahem-It all started when I was newly sprung from Zeus's head.I-

Obama:Ewwww. _Grosss!_

Athena:Silence! I gave birth to a young man-

Obama:Gave birth?Dont you have brain kids?

Athena:Ahg!I had a kid,a young man who was a fancisnating cartoonist and-

Obama:Cartoons?Why are we talking about that?And if were talking about it,can i just say that I LUV MIRACULOUS?TALES OF LB AND CN?

Athena:WILL YOU JUST-

Apollo:Athena,you are talking your senseless mumbo jumbo again! _I_ like the TV cuz its my only source of the outside world whenever dad/Hera throw one of their fits and locks everything...

Hermes:Well,a son of mine _invented_ the TV,so,its a sentimental awesomeness,too.

Hesita:It gives out loads of knowledge, too.

Athena:But-

Angel:Athena,ur making yourself unpopular around here,y'know that?

Athena:POPULAR? _POPULAR?_ I AM A GODDESS!PEOPLE WORSHIP ME, _LOVE_ ME,WRITE EPIC POEMS ABOUT ME!I DONT NEED THE APPROVAL OF ANY OF YOU IDIOTS!

All: :(

Obama:*Tsk*

Obama:Okay,Athena!

Obama:you are now bein' uncool!You've no right to hurt the feelings of any of my little babies!

Athena:WHAT

Obama:Okay,guys,why is Athena like an ancient Greek scroll?

Poseidon:Oh!I know!They are _both_ old,wrinkly,know it all and annoying!

Athena: }:-(

Obama:Nah,its because Apollo wrote on _both._

All:HAHAHAHAHAHH

Athena:Gahh! How _dare_ you?

Angel:You kinda brought this upon your _self,_ cuz you were being all mean n stuff,and in _my_ stories,the mean one always falls hard in the end!

Athena:STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD, I HAVENT FALLEN YET!SO THERE! *Turns Angel into a book*Ha!Now i shall just write whatever i want on _you! *Writes*_

 _*Athena is the most amazing and beautiful **GODDESS.** _

_She killed Poseidon and Obama,stomped on the Angel-book and left the throne room*_

Angel-book:Quit _writing on me!_

All:...

Athena:...

All:...

Athena:Huh,why didnt that work?

book:...Uh,can anyone change me back,now?

Athena:NO!

Athena:...*Falls down*

* * *

To Nico and Leo:Did you recently start going to school?BECAUSE I FREAKING SEE YOU TWO DURING LUNCH,SPECIALLY YOU,NICO!By Wierdoloveswatermelon

Leo:I...dont go to school.I just came back with Calypso and BAM!New quest with Apollo.

Nico:I HATE SCHOOL!

Nico :WHY WOULD I EVER GO THERE?

Percy:ARE YOU SAYING YOU DONT GO TO SCHOOL.

Nico:*Thrrows tantrum* I WONT GO AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!

Nico*Shadow travels away*

Will*Runs in* Oh,gods,im too late!The idiot shadow travelled away!

Leo*Sigh* Well,no,niether of us go to school-

Percy*Growl*

 _Leo:Niether_ of us go to school _yet._ So the guys you saw are either look alikes or kids doing cosplay.

Luke:Cosplays are annoying.

All:LUKE!?

Luke:So,anyway,just this other day these guys at Elysium were doing a star wars cosplay and they said,"Luke iam your father",right?

Luke:So i turned around,expecting to see Hermes,but _NoooOooo._ It was just some annoying kids of Demeter.

Hermes :Luke I am your father.

Luke:WHHHATTTT

Percy:Hey,thats _my_ line!

Luke: _WHHHAAAATTTT_

Luke*Faints*


	52. Lunars and Idiots

**Okay,gang,today,im answering all of Dragonlovers Qs,along with some others,and they will be 1 or 2 answer replies! Thanks for all the RRing,slushies! Sorry if some of you dont read Lunar chronicles,guys,becuz this is _super_ OT,all bout LC!**

* * *

Dragonlover:Piper,who would win an annoying contest,Leo or Captain Throne?

Piper: _Leo_

Piper:Throne isnt...

Piper:Annoying.

Piper:Hes hot.

Jason:...Ah,man,now im jealous of a wanted criminal!

DL:Percy,could you beat Cinder in an arm wrestling contest?

Percy:If she uses her robot hand? No

Percy:If she uses the human one?Also no.

DL:Jace,who is better at getting people to do what they want,Piper or Winter?

Jason:Well,Winter doesnt use her Lunar powers,but even so,she can get whatever she from people who KNOW about her charm,who expect it,and from GIRLS ,so Winter.

Piper:Wow,now _im_ jealous of a princess who is as crazy as a headless chicken...

DL:Frank,CAN YOU SCARE WOLF?

Frank:Well,i can turn into a dragon,so

DL :Leo,who is better at opera,Calypso or Cress?

Leo:Caly. im _not_ saying this just cuz she'd kill me if I said otherwise. _Sweet Cresent moon...up in the sky...you sing your-_ WHAT! I CANT GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD,OK?

DL:Reyna,would Octavian cry if Kaito beat him in a debate?

Reyna... yes.

Octavian:I THINK NOT

DL :Octavian,would you enter a debate contest against Kai?

Octavian:Well,duh,ofcourse,if he can show up at Elysium.

Angel:GO TAVI!

DL:Hazel,do you know how to make Jacin Clay laugh?

Hazel:I know how to make _everyone_ laugh...

DL:Annabeth,could you pretty plz punch Aimery ?

Annabeth:No.1,cuz hes dead,and i dont like punching the dead. Two,hes rotting in the fields of punishment,and thats enough.3,idont want all his slime all over my hands.

DL:Nico,if you had to talk to Scarlet,what would you guys talk about?

Nico:Well,i think tomatoes.I would tell her...

NIco:That i hate **tomatoes!** _She would pu_ nch me in the face,so on,so forth.

Will:You...seem like you've thought this through...

* * *

To Clarisse:Who do you have a crush on?By abcathena

Clarisse:Oh,so playing wisegirl,are we,girly?

Clarisse:You know _exatcly_ who i have a crush on!

Piper:Wait. _Clarisse_ has a crush on someone?Even _I_ didnt pick that up!

Leo:Who is this luckyman?

Clarisse:SHUT!

Percy:I KNOW WHO It is!

Clarisse:Your bluffing!BLUFFING!

Piper*Charmspeak* Who is it?

Clarisse*unimpressed* My spear.

Katie:Cmon,tell us!

Chris:Hey,Cissy,i got you the ice cream you wanted and-

All:CISSY

Chris:So?Cant I call my girlfriend by a -

All:GIRLFRIEND

Leo*Faint*

Katie*Faint*

Annabeth*Faint*

Piper*Faint

Jason*Faint*

Percy:I knew it.

Chiron :And rumours didnt spread like wildfire across the camp?

Percy:no... _is wierd._

 _Frank:*Faint*_

Hazel*Faint*

Calypso*Faint*

Chiron*Faint

Percy:Um

* * *

To the seven:Whats your fav video game?By Lwolf1029

Percy:Everyone else is still unconsious,so

Percy:My fav is kingdom hearts

Percy:You know,in which there _so_ many fake memories,body swaps,soul streaches,lies,counter lies and complex worlds,it makes me feel almost good about my own life...

Percy:And Sorra reminds me of myself,so.

* * *

 **I LOVE OCTAVIAN!**

 ***DUCKS FROM INCOMING TOMATOES***

 **FOREVER!**


	53. (I cant think of a name for this chap)

**A lil short,but its EID,slushies!Cut me some slack! HAPPY EID**

* * *

To the gods:How old are you,like,are all of you a 1000?By Thatchickendude

Zeus:...HEY

Angel:Did...he say something wrong?

Zeus:Are you saying _we look_ a day above 28?

Angel*Sigh*

Athena:This is indeed a very stup-

Angel:DONT OFFEND MEH READERZ!

Athena:I shall offend who ever i wish to-*falls down*

Angel:LMAO,what was that?

Athena:I demand to be let up! *Gets up,only to fall down again*

angel:Lol. All the gods are several millenium old,depends on who they are.

* * *

To the seven:Favourite book?Movie?abcathena

All*Groans

Annabeth:SO GLAD YOU ASKED. _LOVE_ THE USER NAME BTW,HOW YOU MERGE ATHENA AND ABC,AS MY MOTHER IS THE WISDOM GO-

Angel*Clears throut*

Annabeth:Anyway,i,as i have earlier mentioned,love _the LC! Movies?Harry potter.I luv HARRY !wier_ d for me to like a movie over a book,but i have my sentimental reasons!

Piper:Book?The Fault in our Stars. Its a little overrated,i guess,but still ?Uh,Alice in wonderland.

Percy:...Book:Alice in wonderland/Through the looking glass. Movie:The little mermaid.

Jason:LOL. Alex Rider books,how to train your dragon movies.

Frank:Maximum ride books. Movies?Dont know to many,cuz grandma never liked them,but... _Hachiko._

Hazel:Ohmigods yes,Hachiko!My fav,too!For books,i'd say...Up on cloud nine.

Leo:Movie,hunger games. Book?Also hunger games.

Obama:For movies I prefer Cinderella,and for books?Ryhmes and tales for six and up.

Angel:LMAO,Son. Your not 6,IMO

Obama:Six _and up._

Angel:uh huh.

Athena:...Can i get up now?

* * *

 **GUYS GO WATCH HACHIKO RIGHT NOW!**

 **ALSO,Im writing a LC fanfic,a two shot most likely,and i wanna know what you'd all like to see in a little seriousish ,Cinder and Winter's relationship after the war. New ground for me,so RR!I'll let you guys know when its done!**


	54. MORE lunars and MORE idiots

**Oh my gods guys! I cant beleive i have so many awesome readers!There was a time when i had to wait days for questions,but now i have so many i can barely answer them all! Im skipping right now!Anyway...I LOVE OCTAVIAN.**

* * *

To Pegasus:Where have you been all the centuries after Bellarophon and Chimara?PS,you are my fav myth creature! by Thatchickendude

Pegasus: _NIEEEGHHH_

Percy:Pegasus here says, _Back then,life was easier for us..._

Percy:'myths'.Back _then,we werent really_ _**myths.T**_ his _new world?I have to be more careful._

Percy: _My life force is connected to all other Pegasi in the whole world. If I get hurt,they all get hurt_ **(This is legit stuf)** _And if im safe,i atleast can make theirjourney less painful._

Frank:youre so...noble and stuff.

Percy: _I know right?_

Frank:Okay,stop talking for the horse. Its creepy!

Percy :He says, _who are you calling 'the horse',Chinese Canadian baby man?_

Frank:Oh, $#!*

Percy:Frank...did you just...curse?

Frank:Wha?corse not! I said At Dollar Hash Exclamation Star!

Percy:Oh.

* * *

To Sally:COULD YOU MAKE MY POOR BABY WOLF SOME BLUE COOKIES ? by DragonLover

Paul:Im sorry,but Ze'ev Kesley is a grown man and im sure he has a **(SPOILER FOR LC BOOK 6, _STARS ABOVE_!)** perfectly capable wife for all his hunge-

Sally:OH MY GODS YES I WILL MAKE HIM COOKIES I WILL MAKE HIM ALL THE COOKIES I CAN UNTIL MY HANDS FALL OFF OH MY STARS THE POOR LITTLE BABY I SHALL GIVE HIM ALL OF PERCY'S COOKIES ASWELL CUZ HIS NEED IS FAR GREATER OH THE POOR BABY WOLF!

Percy:...

* * *

To Paul and Sally:What were ur reactions when you realized Blackjack landed on the Prius?By HeroesOfOlympusRules

Paul:Rachel drove it back and told me about it. I didnt beleive her till i saw it myself. I was like... _Maybe._

Paul:And then Sally came out,drinking a glass of that disgusting green tea women are so into,and when see saw it she spat it all over my face.

Paul:She spent the next few minutes chocking on the tea and i spent the next few minutes gagging and shuddering because of the smell of green tea.

Paul:And _that_ was our reaction

Percy:...Well,they ARE my parents.

* * *

To the seven:Who is cooler,Percy or Leo? By Guest.

Seven:Neither.

Percy/Leo: :'(

Every one in the PJO universe:PERCYYY!

Leo: :'(

Every fangirl in the universe:LEOOOOOOOOO

Leo: :D

Annabeth:...

* * *

To Annabeth:What if Percy rejected you in favour of Clarisse?By Bob da Boss

Annabeth:LMAO,WHAT.

Jason:Uh oh.

Annabeth:I WILL BEAT CLARISSE UP.

Annabeth:THEN I SHALL BEAT PERCY!

Annabeth:THEN THE GODS!

Annabeth:THEN ALL OF MY READERS

Annabeth:I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE.

Annabeth :...Tea?

Jason*Slowly walks away*

* * *

To the seven:What do you think of all the fanfics posted concerning you,your friends and your parents?By a total fangirl

All:*Groan*

Percy:I dont like them

All:...

Percy:I HATE THEM. I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE WRITING ABOUT SOMEONES _LIFE._ SOME OF THEM ARE JUST SO _WRONG_ AND WIERD AND JUST GROSS.I MEAN,ME AND THALIA? _ARE YOU FOR REAL?_

Angel:Yeah!I know right!I cant beleive people write fanfics! *Giggles behind hand*

Percy:FANFICTION IS CREEPY! *Leaves*

Angel*Bursts out with malicious laughter*

Obama:Your evil,you know that,rite?

Angel:Yup.

* * *

 **Okay gang,listen up!This will be my last update for a while now,cuz im going to a wedding tomorrow,then the hols will end and school starts!So i will be going back to my 1 or 2 updates a week timing. Take care,slushies!**


	55. Random Qs answered!

To Octavian:Who is scarier,Reyna or Wolf?By DragonLover

Octavian:FINALLY. SOMEONE ASKS _ME_ A QUESTION!

Octavian :RARA is,like,a gajillion times scarier than Wolf.

Reyna:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME.

Octavian:*Whimper* See?So...much...scarier...

Wolf :Oh _really?_

Reyna:Yes,really.

Wolf: *Growl*

Reyna:ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Wolf*Whimper*Ya really

Tavi:So like I...ANGEL WHY YOU CHANGE MY NAME?

Angel:Bcuz ur so cute and deserve a nickname?

Tavi:WuT

Angel:NOTHING

* * *

 **(TOA SPOILERZZZZ)** To Percy:Reaction if Sally and Paul had a kid? By Bob da boss

Percy:I hope this isnt a spoiler or something but...

Percy:My mom and Paul are having a baby.

Percy:My moms 6 months pregnant.

Aphrodite:Yes Saul I ship it ship it SHIP IT!

Percy:... ok.

* * *

To Leo:Whats your favourite candy? By Hades kid.

Leo:Skittles!

Leo:No,Bounty.

Leo:No,Snickers.

Leo:No,Galaxy.

Leo:No,MnMs.

Leo:No,Mars.

Leo:No,jawbreakers.

 _*Six weeks later*_

Leo:No,weathers.

Leo :No,Marshmellows.

Leo :No,-

Angel:GAHHRRR THATS IT. SOMEONE BRIGHTEN MY DAY.

Obama:Okay,so,like,just go to the South pole.

Angel :Uh huh?

Obama:And do a hand stand.

Obama :You are now holding up the whole world.

Angel:...*Wild appluase*

* * *

To Ares:I dare you to read a book! By abcathena

Ares:WHAT. THATS NOT QUESTION.

Ares :Is it...?

Ares:I...I...CANT! *Sobs*

* * *

To Arena:Do you know you are the most famous Greek creature right next to Medusa,also,how many kids do you have?By Thatchickendude

Arena:...I have no idea who i am.

* * *

 **Lmao,that ending tho! Sry,slushie,i legit dont know who this is,and google wont tell me!**


	56. Chapter 56Just chapter 56

To the seven:Favourite quest? By HeroesOfOlympusRules.

Piper:Lol,ive only been on,like,3,so

Drew:ONLY 3? _ONLY?!_ You ungrateful little cheat! Atleast you got to _step_ out of the camp! Why dont you jus-

Leo:Miss Tanaka,this question does not include _you_

 _._ Drew:WHAT? So what do _I_ care if-

Leo*Pushes out of door*

Obama:Lol,camp halfblood doesnt _have_ a door!

Obama:Well,cya,kiddos!I have...erm,adult stuff to do!

Piper*sobs* Bye...*cry*

Jason:Wow. Hes been with us since the _first post._

Percy:Uh huh. The vampire who likes to sing MLP .Cant day ive seen wierder.

Piper:ANYWAY! I liked the quest for Buford. Not a legit _quest_ ,exactly,but i liked it.

Leo:For Hera.I met Festus.

Festus:CREEEAAAKKK!

Hazel:The one in Alasksa.

Frank:same...

Frazel:*Share loving look*

Leo*Le puke*

Percy:The one for the lightning bolt. Or maybe the little one for the singer of Apollo.

Jason:The one in which i faught flesh eating zombies with RARA.

Piper*Glares*

Annabeth:The mark of Athena. Scary,but i got to prove myself.

Percy:Yeah,prove yourself,as in fall into the eternal pit of damnation!

Nico:ALERT OLYMPUS! PERCY IS NOT BEING OPTIMISTIC AND ALL HAPPY!

All:...Did Nico just...and he...*faint*

Percy*Low whistle*

* * *

To All:Whats your favourite part of being demigod?By HeroesOfOlympusRules

Percy:Well...*chuckle* everyone fainted again,so

Percy:The powers,duh. Its pretty much the _only_ good thing about it.

Nico:And the good looks.

Angel*Dreamy sigh* Uh huh...

Tavi:Hey!I thought you liked _me._

Angel*Shifty eyes* OCTACHEL FER LIFE! SOLANGELO RULEZ!

Octachel/Solangelo:WHAT!

Will:Why did _we_ say what?

Nico:Dunno. Just felt right.

Rachel:I am the Oracle of delphi!I dont just-

Rachel*Falls down*

Rachel:But i didnt even do _anything wrong!_

Angel:Lol,you tripped over a rock.

Rachel:Oh.

Octavian:...

* * *

To the seven,Reyna,Coach,Nico and Octavian:Whats your fav part of the Argo 2?By HeroesOfOlympusRules

Reyna:The stables

Hazel:The bathrooms.

All:*Wierd look*

Hazel:What?you get attached to a place when you spend half your day puking your guts out there!

Frank:my room.

Annabeth*Blushhhhh* The stables

Leo:BWHAHAHAHAHAHA *Catches fire*

Annabeth:...

Percy:Anywhere i can see the sea. And feel it.

Piper:Below decks,in the infarmary.

Jason:Uh,i usually liked to fly _above_ the argo while it sailed.

Hedge:My own room,where i could get atleast _snatches_ of peace.

Leo:Engiene room! Boom!HEY THAH RYHMEDH!

Nico:The sail.

All:

Nico:I hung out on top of it whenever ya'll got too annoying.

Octavian:WHY ON EARTH would i have a favourite place on that horrible wship?!

Angel:Calm down Tavi...

Octavain:NO! The Argo 2 is what destroyed New rome!Reyna,you cant seriously beleive the greeks-

Reyna:Octavian,your forgetting weve been throught this already .Your already dead.

Octavian:Oh,sorry.*Dissapears*

* * *

 **Okay,gang,time to get some facts straight. I havent mentioned this before,but i will no longer be answering questions that are over one and a half lines long.I mean,some of them are _so_ long,im sure theyre not even**

 **...**

 ** _they have to be questions._ Not statements,facts,jokes,or 'Do this in your story' ,slushies. Plus,the reason this update is so late is cuz of exams,and im writing a new fanfic at the mo',too. So,RR,even if you dont have a question!**


	57. Author notes

To all:Whos the most powerful demigod you know?By Hades kid

Annabeth:Percy.

Piper:Jason!

Frank,Hazel:PERCY!

Leo,Reyna:JASON

Nico:Idiots!Its obviously _me._

Jason/Percy:Agreed **(Am i biased towards Nico? YES. DO I care?No)**

* * *

To:Anyone who wants to answer:If Reynas bf/gf isnt a demigod,who do you think it'll be?By Thebookfiend

Leo's Gummy bear:Well,this is a complicated question.

Piper's Pizza Slice:Yes,but i dont want it to be an immortal.

Percy's blue cookies:Why ever not?A god can give her EVERYTHING.

Hazel's brownies:No,a god can never provide a mortal or demigod with everlasting love and companionship.

Jason's juice: whole 'till death do us part' stuff doesnt really work.

Annabeth's breath mints:I think it should be a mortal.

Frank's Lactose intolerant medicen:RARA?with a mortal?Proprosterous!...PERFRCT.

Leo's gummy bear:Indeed. A mortal can provide her with the companionship an immortal can never give her.

All:Agreed!

Annabeths breath mints*Bangs judges mallet* MOTION CARRIED.

Reyna:... **(Lol,you did say anyone who wants to ans**

 **wer!)**

* * *

Will:Who is grouchier,Nico or Jacin Clay? By DragonLover

Will:Well,i wouldnt call Jacin grouchy. I mean,the only reason he is so drawn back is by fear of showng affection.

Will:If he shows affection to someone,said someone will be used against him by _Levana. So,Nico._

Nico:...*glares*

Will*Shudder*

* * *

To Hedge:Is Clarisse a good Godmother to Chuck? By abcathena

Hedge:What do you think. She walks behind him where _ever_ ,carrying her sword,glaring at anyone who compliments him too much.

Hedge:Give my boy a dirty look,get ready to have the poptarts beaten outta ya.

Hedges:Shes _perfect_ ,as a godmother.

Harry:Plus,no waving wand and bibbidibobbdibo nonsense that gives wizards a bad name!

Empire State building dude with the key to Olympus **(I KNOW YOU WERE READING HARRY POTTER WHEN PERCY FIRST SAW YOU SO DONT DENY IT)** :Harry?Harry _potter?_

Harry:Harry Styles.

Hedge:...

* * *

Angel:Last,a reader of ours,called BiggestSlushie,luv the name,btw,says they ship Percy and Calypso,becuz Percabeth is overrated.

Percy*faints*

Calypso*Faints*

Leo*Faints*

Annabeth*faints*

Angel:Ah,this complicates things. Also,Nico!Leo!A fan,WierdoLuvsWatermelons says YOU TWO SHOULD GET AN EDUCATION!

Percy:YEAHHHHHH!WAT SHe SAId!

Leo::I appriciate the concern,seriously,but im on a death quest with my girlfriend and a sun god.

Nico:No!I dont wanna go!*stomps feet* **(Oh my god-Nico throwing a tantrum is so cuteeeee)**

Percy*sigh

 **(A/N I dont usually include these comments and statements in this,but i just felt like it today. I'll do it every once in a while,for the comments that might be a little funny)**

 **(Yes _LOTS_ of A/Ns. I dont really care.)**


	58. Can wolves eat crops?

**Heys guys! im back! And im still awesome! Anyway! This chap is a little short,but forgive this only-human-slushie(yes,i know slushies arent humans but whatever!) Im still updating just once every weekend. Hope you like this! And i hope i stop using so many exclamation marks soon! RnR! Also,Leos fav color is red,but it just feels better to write it here than below in the fic!**

* * *

To Demeter:Did the Wolf mutants eat all your crops? by DragonLover

Demeter:WHAT

Demeter:THEY DID WHAT

Demeter:ZEEV!

Wolf*cower* Yes maam?

Demeter:DID YOU AND YOUR MUTTS EAT ALL THE CROPS?

Wolf:I-

Demeter:I KNEW IT!KNEWITKNEWITNKEWITNKEWITNKEWIT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF MAXIMUM RIDE ERASER RIP OFFS!

Wolf:But-

Demeter:I DONT WISH TO HEAR IT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! *poofs away*

Wolf*sobs* But we cant even _eat_ crops...Were _wolves..._

ISB:The cruelty of the gods knows no bounds...

* * *

To Sally:Fav Percy moment?By abcathena

Sally:Well,as a mother,this is a tough question. But the moment he returns from a quest is always the most endearing.

Sally:When he comes back all beaten and tired and i can see my little child under all the layers of emotion. It just reminds me hes only human.

Sally:And hes just a kid,after all. Just 17!

ISB:Dang,this is getting emotional...THERES MOLDY CHEESE UNDER THE FRIDGE!

All*Starts brickering about who gets it*

* * *

To Percy:What would you do if you got turned into a block of cheese?By PTXfangirlCOOKIE

Percy:Well,i would be very flattered,with everyone fighting over me,even in my modliest of states.

Percy:But then i'd be eaten,so

Annabeth:...

* * *

To the seven:Do you know the sport cricket?By Ahkil

Annabeth:Who doesnt?

Hazel:...I dont...

All*Dramatic gasp*

Jason:Why...*sobs*...why cruel world?

Piper:I feel so...disturbed! Is not-knowing-about-cricket-itis contagious?

Annabeth: _No._

Frank:WE CANT TAKE ANY CHANCES,WOMAN!

Annabeth:...

Leo:EVERYONE OUT!

Percy*Leads everyone out of camp*

 _*Percy Jackson,Jason Grace,Frank Zhang,Piper McLean and Leo Valdez have left the camp*_

Hazel:...ok?

Annabeth*Sigh* How are we even friends with them?

* * *

To All:Fav color?By Team leo forever

ISB:to make this question more interesting,i will only use refrences i rememeber from the books.

Percy:BLUE!

Annabeth:I dont know,but my fav shade of green is that of Percys eyes.

Frank:Rick never said

Piper :Never told me,either,but i supposedly HATE pink.

Hazel:Never told me! Rick,why dont you tell us?

Jason*breaks down sobbing* He never mentioned mine...either...

ISB:

Okay,that was fun...BYE SLUSHIES!


	59. CalEO and LFA

**hey guys! Long time no see! But i was just made house cap at school,so extra responsibilties and all that! Might forget to update every other wknd! Stay awesome!**

* * *

To Calypso:Who would you choose,Leo or Percy?By TheLittleDeformedOne

Cal:Leo Freaking Valdez

Percy:Why?

Cal:Your not my type

All:Wuh oh.

* * *

To Calypso:Do you even know about Leo's fangirl army? By Team Leo for Eva

Cal:What? no.

Percy:Oh you know...those crazy girls running around the world causing stampedes...

Cal:...

Percy:Known better as LFA?

Cal:WHATTT? YOU MEAN THOSE GIRLS WHO ARE ALWAYS ON THE NEWS FOR VANDALISM,SCREAMING SO LOUD THAT EARS BLEED,ECT?

Percy:Yas.

Cal:WHY ARE THEY EVEN CALLED LFA?

Percy:Code word. Leo's. Fangirl. Army.

Cal:WaaatttttttH?

Percy:Yeah. They swear to find Leo's girlfriend,kill her and marry him.

Leo:I hate you,Percy.

Percy:Love you too,man.

Cal:Not _you_ too!

Percy:Caly. Tis sarcasm.

Cal:Oh. Well.*Charges into battle wielding antibananaacidaxe* (just role with it)

Percy:What is she gonna do? Not gonna attack the fangirls,right?

Leo:Most likely,yes.

Cal:Nope. *Charges after Leo* DIE DIE DIE

Percy:...Fin,hehe


	60. Filler chapie

**Okay,guys,i know its been quite a while,but now im back.I had lots of stuff 2 do.**

 **Mid terms are coming so dont get your hopes up about the updates. So here it is,the long awaited,extra long filler chapter!**

* * *

To ISB:CAN I BAKE COOKIES WITH DEMETER? By PTXfangirlCOOKIE

ISB:...Be meh guest

Demeter:YASSSS. COOKIE PALS 4EVA

* * *

To all:Why dont you guys ever come to India?by Akhil

Percy:Because the gods are afraid of your Hindu gods.

Leo: :P

Percy:...

Leo:isdjehuxiwoaoa,kk

Percy:What...was that

Leo:That my uneducated pal...was the keyboard smash

Percy:You _do_ realize that your the only uneducated one here right?

Leo:Fangirl studies is more important than normal studies. All hail Oakley Tyler!

Percy:Leo,are you-

Leo:ICANTEVEN

Percy:...

* * *

all:Who is the MOM of the seven? by Wierdoluvswatermelons

Annabeth:I know yall are thinking either Frank or _hazel,but_ no. its not me, percy,hes more of the little kid of the group.

Annabeth :Its not Hazel,even tho she does mother us from time to time. not Frank as he lets us do whatever.A good mom does not let you do whatever.

Annabeth:It wouldve been Piper,but someone beat her to it.

Annabeth:You guessed it. Jason

Leo:...You didnt even _include_ me in your rant!

Annabeth:Srry,forgot you exsisted for a sec...

Jason : _Annabeth!_ Dont you _dare_ leave Leo-kins out of this!All you kids play nice!

Annabeth:Yes mom.

* * *

To all:What was the last time you guys used a device?By Cat Lady

Leo:Only recently. Due to lots of overused fanfics popping out left and right,i decided to actually make the "Demigod safe internet network and devices"

Leo:So everyone? WHO. IS. YOUR KING? *Raises hands up in triumph

All:NICOOOOO

Leo: :(

 **(Also,DragonLover,im sorry,but no more LC all PJO fans get what were saying,and i dont want any of these awesome people to be left out.)**

* * *

To all:Fav type of dog?By abcathena

Annabeth:Labs

Frank:German sheps.

Hazel:Corgies!

Jason:Huskies

Leo:Mutts

Piper:Golden retrievers

Percy:... poodles

Percy:Fluffy pink ones.

Grover*Faint*

* * *

To all:Least fav power? By Leo365

Jason:In a way...all of a way,none.

Hazel:OHHHHH spooky!

* * *

 **Shemawiya899:**

Who is better,Jason or Percy?

Percy,Grover,Annabeth:Percy

Piper,Leo,Jason:Jason

Frank,Hazel:Percy

Reyna,Hera:Jason

Greek gods:Percy

Roman gods:Jason

ISB:Ohhh its all tied up! We need one more vote...AND B4 YOU SAY IT ITS NOT GONNA Be me!

ISB:it will be...MR BANANa

Banana:percy

Percy's side:YAYYYY

Jason's side:YAYYYY

Jason:HeY!

* * *

To Percy:What would you be the god of?

Percy:Loyalty,Heroism,blue foods,friendship and evil Lunar bananas

ISB:Ookay...

* * *

To Thalia:If you had to date anyone of the seven who would you choose?

Thalia*Gulp*

Piper,Hazel,Annabeth*glares*

Artemis*Glares*

Hunters*Glares*

Thalia*Faints*

ISB*facepalm*


	61. Once again im outta title ideas

**I JUST READ THE CURSED CHILD AND IT WAS GOOD AND AMAZING AND THEN SNAPE ANDUMBKEDORETHSEHERMIONEANTHENTHEMINISTERANDOHHHHHHHHHHHH...OK IM DONE.** **Yay! Chapter 60! Im finally back after lying that i'd update on the weekend but its Tuesday! but anyway here you go guys!**

* * *

To Sally:Most embarrassing Percy moment? Leo365

Sally:When he ran into my sweet on america shop and demanded that the other young firl working there hand over all her blue candy.

Sally:...

Sally:He was 12.

* * *

Arty:If you have to marry someone and have kids,who would it be?By cattier123

Artemis*Sigh* i just know that this whole thing will never stop,so...

Whole Universe*Holds breath*

Artemis:Hercules **(I know this would never happen,but in case you havent noticed,this fic isnt supposed to make sense...)**

Whole universe*forgets how to breathe* *Dies*

ISB:I need to stop killing everyone,only to bring them back to life in the next section of the chap...

* * *

To Percabeth:what would happen if you two broke up and married other people? By Cattier123

Annabeth:The world would end. When will people realize that without Percabeth,this world would end?

Percy:I dunno,but im pretty sure i'd have some _good looking_ kids!

Piper:ISB,not even a _fanfiction_ Percy should be _this stupid._

 _ISB_ :Sorry-not-sorry

* * *

TheBookFiend:Say,why cant the blue cookies tie their own shoe laces? And what would they even wear?boots? Flipflops?

ISB: **OH GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IVE WAITED FOR SOMEONE TO ASK THIS QUESTION!**

Zues: **STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS AND BOLD ONLY I CAN DO THAT**

Bluecookies:Dude,i have no _hands._ How on earth will i tie em myself?Percy does it.

BCs:As for my type,i prefer joggers.

Frank:The question remains,how he wears joggers without _feet..._

* * *

To artemis:Who would you choose for dating,Percy or Jason?

By Death to Barbie 0406

Artemis*Sigh* Percy

All:OooOooohhh!

* * *

To ArTy:DID YOU JUST KISS PERCY? By Death to Barbie and Co.

Artemis :OKAY THIS HAS GONE _WAY TOOO FAR-_

Artemis:Wait a minute... _Death to Barbie and Co?_

Artemis:HUNTERS!

Hunters of Artemis*Gulp*

Artemis:How _dumb_ do you think i am? No dessert for A CENTURY!

* * *

 **Annnnd its a wrap! Hope you liked it,wasnt that boring,ect,ect. As for the hunters,they had it _coming._ they can get on my nerves sometimes. And,like i said,but ya'll missed out, _I will not be posting any of those promised fics until late December._ Sorry,but it is how it is. Its been a while,but everything just messed up bcuz of my ANCIENT TABLET! Its a 'Miracul' how im still updating THIS little crackfic. Im feeling pretty smug about the Winter/Cinder one,and cant wait to share it with you and AP(YOU FINALLLLLY REVIEWED*SENDS E-HUG*) that Obama line is quite a famous one,from _Heathers._ Im not a fan of it,my sis is,and the quotes just grown on me.**

 **So anyway,good day,night,evening or bananakillinganiversary! Take care slushies!**


	62. Ghost Talk

**Hello,good citizens of Earth! My martian feelers have informed me that you have just had your elections in America! for those of you who were with Trump,Congrats! For those of you who were with Hillary,dont lose hope!For those of you who were with Abe Lincon,SEND ME A FREAKIN HUG! Enjoy,and let everyone who reads this know that LOVE is the answer**

* * *

To Nico:Look at my Blairsteel-Nicolover9

 **Nico** :This is not a yeah,thanks

I **SB** :...

 **ISB** *melts*

* * *

To the underworld ghosts:Are you offended that no one asks you questions?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Ghosts** *Chatter* *Chatter*

 **Nico** :They say,Yes,exam questions ARE offensive.

 **ISB:** :no,thats not what-

 **Ghosts** *Chatter*

 **Nico** :They say,HOW COME NONE OF THEM EVER COME FROM THE TEXTBOOKS?

 **ISB** :Well,tell them-

 **Ghosts** *Chatter*

 **Nico** :Now they say,Some of them are downright _insulting._ Like when nothing makes sense except the 'put name here' and 'Date:'

 **Nico:** And sometimes _only_ the 'put name here'...

 **ISB** :oookaaayyyY

 **Ghost:** *Chatter*

 **Nico** :this one says,now that your here,wanna know about a cool prank call you can try?

 **ISB** :sure y not

 **Nico:** He says,Call dominos. And then ask for the number of pizza hut.

 **ISB:** Wow,thats a smart idea,but i lost my phone!

 **Nico:** That ghost says it isnt lost.

 **ISB** :WhaT? How does _he Know._ Did he steal it?

 **Nico** Its saying, _Nothing is truly lost until mom cant find it._

 **ISB** :That has gotta be the truest thing i have ever heard...Hmmm,i guess ghosts arent _that_ bad...

 **Nico:** Now,it says,thanks for stopping by,but now i'll just kill you

* * *

guest:Do any of you guys ship Reynico and if so what do you think their kids would look and act like?

 **Piper** :First off,Nico is gay.

 **Jason** :Second,Solangelo is OTP!

 **Reyna** :THIRD,i look to Nico as a little brother.

 **Leo** :And forth...i think all those little buggers would be moody little beings.

 **Nico** :I am not moody. Iam batman.

 **ISB** :...I refuse to beleive that ever happened. *Uses mind bleach*

 **ISB** :Where was i? Yes. THERES MONKEYS IN THE WALLS!

* * *

To Octavian:How does it feel being dead and all?

 **TAVI** :Oh,you know...it feels...dead.

 **ISB:** Hes...a POET.

 **TAVI:** *bows*

 **ISB** *wild applause*

 **All** :...

* * *

 **I do not own "Nothing is lost until mom cant find it". Also,AP,i call him TAVI because he deserves a nickname,too! DragonLover,it is TOTALLY okay! I didnt mean to hurt you,and im glad you didnt misuderstand!i LOVE your questions,dont stop sending,just make sure they stay on topic!**


	63. Pertemis REVEALED

**HELLO EVERYONEEEEEE. IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. But hey,im always happy,soooOooo. Enjoy!**

* * *

To everyone:Is it true that Percy teared up during frozen? By GriffindorkofOz

 **Annabeth** :Yes.

 **Percy** :That is SOOO not true!

 **Annabeth:**...Percy

 **Percy** :It was the onion ninjas!

 **Annabeth** :... _Percy_

 **Percy** :Why doesnt anyone beleive in onion ninjas?

 **Annabeth:** PERCY

 **ISB** :...Hes right,you know. They _are_ everywhere these days.

 **Annabeth** : ughrrr

* * *

Who did you want winning the elections? By Cinder Luna **(Amazing NAME)**

 **ISB** :Im having a hard time putting a funny twist on this question...

 **Nico:** Well,im cool with anyone,aslong as it isnt Zues.

 **All:** _Agreed._

* * *

To Rachel:What do you think about Percabeth? By Cinder Luna

 **Rachel:** Weeellllll...

 **Rachel:** Tbh,at first,i _hated_ it. They were so perfect together! A cute guy,a smart girl. I was jealous. But ofcourse,you all know that.

 **Rachel:** But later,i realised it wasnt the relationship i was envious about. It was their involvement in the Greek world.

 **Rachel:** So in short,they are awesome together. I dont have anything against them.

 **Annabeth:** Thank the gods. *Smiles and walks away*

 **Rachel:** *Winks* YOLO!

* * *

To all:Who was your first kiss,dont lie? By Charlotte Haremans **(WHERE HAVE U BEEN THE PAST 400000 CENTURIES? ;-;)**

 **ISB:** Am i included in this all?

 **Annabeth:** I think you are!

 **ISB:** well,too bad!My story!Im not included!

 **Annabeth:** *Huffs* Your really unfair to us sometimes!

 **ISB:** Its _my_ fic! I can turn you purple if i wanted!

 **Annabeth:** My point exactly! I could do a much better job than you!

 **ISB:** Thats your hubris speaking Annabeth,not you.

 **Athena:** Did you just call my daughter an egoistic maniac?!

 **ISB:**...No.I did not.

 **Athena:** Right. Just checking.

 **Athena:** But _my_ first kiss was-

 **ISB:** No need for godly romance _here!_

 **Athena:** *huffs* fine. But im sure i could do this all alot better than you do!

 **ISB:** The similarities are truely mind boggling...

 **Egoistic maniac:** What similarities?

 **ISB:** Oh nothing...nothing...

 **Annabeth:** Uh,mom,your na-

 **ISB:** I SAID NOTHING SO LETS MOVE ON OK

* * *

To Arty:Have you read any of the Pertemis stories?by Bran04

 **Artemis** :MY NAME ISNT ARTY.

 **Artemis:** I MEAN,WHAT DO YOU DO WITH ALL THE TIME YOU SAVE BY NOT TYPING THREE WHOLE EXTRA LETTERS?THAT IS TIME ENOUGH TO STOP GLOBAL WARMING. END WORLD HUNGER!

 **Artemis:** But,no,i havent read such a story. Whats a Pertemis?

 **Jason:** Well,My Lady, Pertemis is a ship.

 **Artemis:Im** rather fond of ships.I love the sea!Maybe i shall read this story when i have some time!*Flashes away*

 **ISB:** uh oh.

 **Piper** But lets get real.

 **Piper:** When does the goddess of the hunt have time to browse up a story?

 **Leo:** Piper? Its SATURDAY.

 **ISB:** double uh oh.

 **Jason:** *begins to write will*

 **Artemis:** JASON! GRACE!YOU LIED!

 **ISB:** Triple uh oh!

 **ISB:** Well-o,slushies!But now ive gotta find a place to hide Jason!

* * *

 **Annnnd done!Hello everyone!I dont know why,but Athena ticks me off. sorry for all her fans out there! Charlotte,its good to see you again! And DragonLover,you too! As always,i love your questions,but i couldnt answer them today as theyd take too much time and im lazy ;-; It was pretty hard to stop skipping around and laughing to sit and write this,but i did it anyway!But whatever,dont forget to leave a question ya'll!**


	64. right

**HELLO PEOPLE WAT IS UP! My exams just started which is BAD,but i'll still try and update every weekend,since im an awesome...**

 **MARTIAN.**

 **ANDDD,after the exams,theres the winter hols to look forward to,and were planning a bonfire before things get too summerish again,so im happier than...**

 **A HOPPING LLAMA!ENJOY!**

* * *

To Buford:Do you think machanic sidekicks are underrated-By DragonLover **(YASSS FUN Qs!)**

 **Buford:** -

 **Leo:** NONONONO

 **ISB:** wat

 **Leo:** DONT ASK HIM THAT. _NEVER_ ASK HIM THAT.

 **ISB:** Why not?

 **Leo:** He always starts ranting about machine rights and inequality and his new ProtectTheMachineRights movement and God knows what else!

 **Buford:-**

 **Leo:** No!Not another word from you mister!I absolutely spoil you with all the lemon furniture polish and this is what i get!

 **Leo:** *Drags Buford away*

 **ISB:** Riggghhttt...

* * *

To Piper:What happened to Obama?by GUEST

 **Piper:** *sniff* well,he has other things to do...hes a busy man,after all.

 **Jason:**...

 **Piper:** Im not sad...at all...

 **Jason:**...

 **Piper:** *wails*

 **Jason:** Uh...right.

* * *

To Percy:If Annabeth was a pizza,how would you eat her?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Percy:** First off,i wouldnt eat her.

 **Annabeth:** Thanks,Seaweed brai-

 **Percy:** I mean GROSS.

 **Percy:** She'd be,like,olive pizza. EWWWWwWww

 **Annabeth:**... _right._

* * *

Guest:Will Donald Trump ever get inside CHB?

 **Frank:** I dunno. I mean,just cuz hes prez now,doesnt mean he can walk in here.

 **Hazel:** OBAMA could only come in because who-knows-why.

 **Frank:** Haze,im 700% sure he was a vampire!

 **Hazel:** Then why didnt he scream in agony under the sun?

 **Frank:** Oh. _Right!_

* * *

To the girls:Best date your boyfriends ever took you on?by Toby4138

 **Piper:** Jason and I went _flying._

 **Hazel:** Same.

 **hazel:** Frank became a dragon.

 **Annabeth:PARIS.**

Annabth:He took me to freaking _Paris._

 **Caly:**...Leo took me to the tip of MOUNT EVEREST.

 **All:** WHAT

 **Piper:** Thats so awesome!

 **caly:NO WE WERE** interupted BY LFA AND Leo ran away from my wrath! *Glares at Leo*

 **Hazel:**...Run,Leo

 **hazel:** Run like the wind.

 **Leo:** RIGHT BYE YALLLLL

* * *

To the seven:What do you think of this?Caleo's child Milo likes Percabeths daughter Selina and Percabeths son charlie likes Jaspers daughter Reyna and Percabeths other son Luke likes Frazels daughter Emily and Frazels other kid Sammy likes jaspers other daughter reynahooandpjo

 **ALL:** WAT

 **Athena:** YOU TWO HAD _KIDS TOGETHER?_

 **Chiron:** What?NONE OF YOU ARE EVEN 18!

 **Katie:** And just how old are they,seeing as they are so tangled in romance?

 **Nico:** OH MY GAWD WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT OUT WHY DIDNT ANY OF YOU NAME THEM AFTER ME?

 **Will:** Nico...i never thought i'd be the one saying this,but _calm down._

 **Rachel:** *Low whistle* Even _i_ didnt see this #$* ! coming.

 **Sally:** Oh...my God...*faints*

 **All:** *Faints*

 **ISB*** clears throut* Who wouldve known theyd all be so guliable?

 **The seven:** *shrug*

 **ISB:** Whatr the chances you'd ever name your kids any of that,anyway?

 **Annabeth:** Exactly 0.000000000000000000000002

 **ISB** :Right.


	65. relivation:Qs arent meant to be answered

**IM ALIVE.**

 **ELLO all!Like i promised,your getting the chap!Enjoy and dont forget to leave a Q!**

* * *

To all:What are you takes on turtles?By Jinx1289

 **Percy:**...

 **Nico**...

 **Jason:**...

 **Thalia:**...

 **Leo:**...

 **Chrion:**...

 **Frank:**...

 **Annabeth**...

 **Medusa:**...

 **Martian 1**...

 **Martian 5:**...

 **Batman:**...

 **Percy:** I dont get it.

* * *

To the big three:Why are you such womanisers?By Cinder Luna.

 **Percy:** Wait...us or our parents?

 **Zues:** I think they mean us or it would say the Children of the big three.

 **Thalia:** Nah i think it means us.

 **Hades:** Uh,were the BIG three.

 **Nico:** Are you calling us the LITTLE three?

 **Poseidon:** Well,were much more better looking,so i say its about us.

 **Percy:** WHAT are ya talking about?I look FABULOUS.*Flips hair,or atleast tries but fails as hair is too short to flip*

 **Annabeth:** Has anyone noticed how we hardly ever ANSWER the questions?

* * *

To Sally:Worst Percy moment?By Cinder Luna

Sally:When he walks in after a quest and trails mud everywhere!

Percy: ;(

Sally:Just kidding,that is the best moment ever,when he comes back!

Annabeth:Again,you didnt answer...

* * *

To...:What would you name your kids?By guest **(Thanks,whoever ya are!)**

 **Jason:** But who is it for?

 **ISB:** It doesnt say!

 **Leo:** Lets just suppose its for ISB.

 **ISB:** Lets not.

 **PERCY:** Well,i already told yall centuries ago.

 **Will:** Un capitalize his name, please,its giving me eye cancer.

 **ISB:** FINE.

 **Percy:** So,Hazel,what would you name _your_ kids?

 **Hazel:**...I dont have any kids.

 **Percy:** No,i mean,wh-

 **Hazel:** THIS. CENTURY.

 **Percy:** Hazel i was just-

 **Hazel:** IM 13! GO AWAY,WIERDOS!*storms away*

 **Frank:** *sigh*

 **Annabeth:** Again,no one answered.

* * *

To Nico:Can I kiss you? By BlairSteel-Nicolover9

 **Nico:** #NicoSaysNo

 **Annabeth:** Well atleast he answered?

* * *

To the 7 and Reyna and Nico:If you had kids do you think most of them would fall in love with each other?By reynahooandpjo

 **Piper:** Do you want me to be very,very honest?

 **Piper:** No.

 **Annabeth:** The chances of even one of our kids falling in love with each other would by 6% out of a million.

 **Leo:** Yeah.

 **ISB:** But why?

 **Reyna:** Because they would all be far too busy trying to kill each other.

* * *

To Nico:If Percabeth has another kid they are naming her BIANCA.~ reynahooandpjo

 **Nico:** How do you know it'll be a girl?

 **Hazel:** Wait...ANOTHER kid?

 **Hazel:** ARE YOU SAYING YOU GUYS ALREADY _HAVE_ A KID.

 **Percy:** N-

 **Hazel:** *boards plane to the Amazonian rain forest*

 **Nico:**...

* * *

To Frank:What was the most embarressing animal youve ever turned into and why?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Frank:** The iguana,duh.

 **Leo:** D-Did Frank just... _duh?_

 **Piper:** I...i think he did.

 **Percy:** ALERT BATMAN!TIS THE BANANA UPRISING!

 **Percy,Leo and Piper:** TO THE BATCAVE!*runs out*

 **Hazel:**...Why are we even friends with them?

 **Annabeth:** I ask myself the same thing every second.

* * *

To all including the dead but not Luke,you SUCKER:Whats your best other-couple moment?Like when you saw another couple kiss or hug or reunite?By Cattier 123

 **Selina:** Well,I-

 **Luke:** :'(

 **Selina:** Yeah,uh,it w-

 **Luke:** :"(

 **Selina:** I liked the-

 **Luke:** :"'(

 **Selina:** ILIKEDPERCABETHSUNDERWATERKISS

 **Luke:** :"'"'"'"'(

 **Annabeth:** Looking at these two now,you'd never believe it if someone told you their history...

* * *

To all:What food do you think you like like?By MyFingerIsABookWormie **(Lol,thanks for the info,tho!)**

 **Leo:** Cheetos

 **Frank:** Cookies.

 **Annabeth:** Strawberry?

 **Jason:** Uh...Roseberry caremel fondeú?

 **Percy:** Blue coke.

 **Hazel:** You look like a blue puddle on the ground?

 **Percy:** YES.

 **Piper:** Chocolate.

 **Hedge:** WHATR YA TALKING ABOUT YOUR ALL CUPCAKES.

 **Chiron:** But none of them look like-

 **Hedge:** SHUT IT OOMPASAUROUS!

* * *

 **Dragonlover:** Octavian,do you think the shopkeepers from the toystores are on to you?

 **Tavi:** Uh no,i NEVER leave a trace.

 **Percy:YOU MURDERED MY PILLOW PET.**

 **Zues:UH ONLY IM ALLOWED TO TALK IN CAPS-BOLD!**

 **Percy:HE KILLED MY PILLOW WHO COMES BETWEEN HIM AND ME WILL BE KILLED,TOO!**

 **Zues:** *Poofs away*

 **Tavi:** Uh...the king of the gods?

 **Dragonlover:** Would you mind if I helped ISB write **_Tavi_** on all your clothes?

 **Tavi:** Yes i would mind very much.

 **Tavi:** dont do that.

 **ISB:** Too late...

 **Tavi:** What was that?

 **ISB:** oh nothing...nothing.

* * *

 **HELLO.I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS,SEEING HOW I TOOK THE TIME OUT TO WRITE IT DURING MY EXAMS JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

 **YEAH,YOU.**

 **The one with the face.I LOVE YOU *SENDS E-HUG*** **Thats all for now,i guess,so happy...whatever day it might be today,in some place i dont know about because im uneducated.** **~Isawblackjack**


	66. Okay Okay

**Hello guys!ITS WINTER BREAK!MERRY CHRISTMAS,NEW YEAR,WHATEVER HAPPENING WHEREVER!Hope you enjoy this,slushies!**

* * *

To Annabeth:Why are you the only one out of the seven who is not allowed to babysit Hedge and Mellie's kid?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Nico:** Yeah...even _I_ get to do it!? It's unfair!

 **Hedge:** *Rolls eyes* It's not _unfair._ It's an honour!And Chase is yet to win back my trust after the stables thing!

 **Annabeth:** Oh my Gods,again with the stables?

 **Hedge:** Always with the stables,kid. _Always._

 **Snape:** Not amusing. NOT ONE BIT.

* * *

To the seven:How many brats...i mean kids are you gonna have?By half blood-ruler

 **Thalia:** I thought you guys did this one already?

 **ISB:** *shrug*

 **Thalia:** Well, _im_ gonna answer it this time!In my opinion, they will all be dead before they get any chance to even get married.

 **Jason:**...You,Thalia,are a ray of sunshine.

 **Percy:** Not amusing.

 **Percy:** NOT ONE BIT.

 **Snape:**...

* * *

To the seven:What's your opinion on the musical Hamilton?By TheNewScribeOfOlympus

 **Piper:** *shrug*Sorry,never heard of it.

 **Nico:** *shifty eyes*

 **Piper:** What's up with you, Nico?

 **Nico:** I DIDNT DO IT

 **Nico:** IT WAS THE MONKEYS OKAY ?THE ONES IN THE WALLS.

 **Piper:**...Okay.

 **Nico:** OKAY?

 **Piper:** OKAY!

 **Hazel Grace:** Whoa.

 **Gus:** IKR?

* * *

To the seven:Do you like the Hunger games?And what faction would you be from Divergent?

 **Leo:** Yeah, the Hunger games were pretty cool.I liked Katniss!

 **Piper:** Who _didn't_ _?_

 **Artemis:** I didn't.

 **Annabeth:** As for my faction...

 **Annabeth:** *Opens mouth to speak*

 **Annabeth:** Uh,why can't I say it?

 **Percy:** I cant either!Weve been cursed!Weve been cursed by the God of silence!

 **Frank:** Who _is_ the god of silence?

 **Percy:** I dunno.

 **ISB:** No,its because i've never read Divergent.

 **Annabeth:**...Oh.

* * *

To Will and Nico:Is it true that Nico sometimes switches to Italian while speaking or is it just a myth? By Oswin Cadwin **(Yay!I love your fics!)**

 **Will:** Well... _ahem..._

 **Nico:** *Glares*

 **Leo:** Dont worry, silence speaks a thousand words.

 **Nico:** And just what is _that_ supposed it mean?I dont switch!Just because _you_ do doesnt mean every person who knows two languages does!

 **Leo:** Whoa man,calm do-

 **Nico:** You are so annoying Leo!Its like you were BORN to annoy!Italian!ItalianitalianitalianitalianitalianITALIAN! **(** **I swear to Stars,i get wierder everyday)**

 **Leo:** There is...something wrong with you today.

* * *

To Leo:Will you marry me, Leo?I'm a hot blonde 5'11" model who wants to hang out! By ILUVLEO

 **Leo:** Why hello there!You have an awesome name,by the way!

 **Calypso:** Yeah...Nice name!

 **Calypso:** Leo would _love to hang! And im sure you are very pretty!_

 **Hazel:** Uh,Calypso are you feeling okay?

 **Leo:** Yeah,your acting stra-*collapses*

 **Calypso:** *Hides giant hammer behind back*

 **Calypso:** *Whistles*

 **Jason:**...Why does this look like something out of Tom and Jerry?

 **Percy:** You watch Tom and Jerry?

 **Jason:** Uh,I never said I did!

 **Percy:** But you also never said you _didn't_.

 **Percy and Jason:** *Goes into in depth arguement about phrasing,which soon enough turns into Tom and Jerry fan-talk*

 **Leo:** *moans*

* * *

 **NOW FOR THE BEST PART! DRUMROLL PLEASE...oh wait we** **dont have any drums...Or rolls.**

 **Man,I wish we had rolls...NVM.**

* * *

 **Dragonlover:** Blackjack,who gets you donuts when Percy is away?

 **Blackjack:** I fly to Boss' place, steal his wallet, buy some myself from monster donuts!That simple.

 **Percy:**...

 **Dragonlover:** Oleary?

 **Dragonlover:** what's your favourite dog treat?

 **Oleary:W** OOF.

 **ISB:** Anyone speak dog here?No?Oh well.

 **Dragonlover:** Ella, what do you do when lost in the crowd?

 **Ella:** Ella doesnt go in the first place.

 **Ella:** But if Ella is lost by any chance, she uses the map.

 **ISB:** what map?

 **Ella:** Percy Jackson's magic map.

 **Ella:** Ella stole it from his apartment.

 **Percy:...** im so proud of you two.

 **DL:** Reyna, do you like Octavian's new wardrobe?

 **ISB:** *Tavi

 **Reyna:** Yeah...it's pretty amusing.

 **DL:** Everyone else _ever_?What about you?

 **Jason:** Pretty much all of us loved it.

 **Piper:** He didn't even notice until he asked us what was so funny...

 **Jason:** And his reaction after he found out!It was amazing.

 **DL:** ISB, can you please write 'Tavi' all over Octavian in his sleep with permanent marker?

 **ISB:** Wow.I'm so doing that.

 **Frank:** You sure?Sounds like a death wish.

 **ISB:** Sure as heckfire.*leaves*

 **DL:** Leo,what was the scariest thing you and Calypso did while flying around?

 **Leo:** Run into LFA.

 **Percy:** Are they really all that scary?

 **Leo:** No.

 **Leo:** But Calypso is.

 **DL:** Hazel,do you ever get sideways glances when you say something from your century?

 **Hazel:** Ofcourse I do.I was SO freaked when the Mercury kids sneaked in an iPad.I lost it and headbutted Reyna in my hurry to run away.

 **Hazel:** Called her something pretty rude...

 **Hazel:** But she didnt get what it meant so I got away with nothing but a strange glare.

 **Frank:** I learn new things about you everyday...

 **Annabeth:** Did it hurt?

 **Reyna:** Like Hades.I think her head is made of precious metals.

 **Hazel:**...I dont get it.

 **DL:** Chris,how many times have you had to talk people out of suing your girlfriend?

 **Chris:** Honestly?I've lost count!

 **Chris:** Good thing i'm a kid of Hermes!

 **DL:** Last Q!

 **DL:** Rachel,do you ever ramble out stuff about the future while in your fancy boarding school?

 **Rachel:** Oh yeah.

 **Rachel:** But people think its just a wierd urge I get to say random stuff.

 **Rachel:** Its become quite the inside joke...

 **Jason:** Seeing as ISB is away doing that wierd Tavi thing,let me say it.

 **Jason:** CYA LATER SLUSHIES!BYEEEEEEE

 **Piper:** Whoa, that sounds wierd coming outta your mouth.

* * *

 **YAY!I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS.** **Okay so my hols have started and they last for like two weeks.I dont know if i'll be updating,I just know that if i will,it wont be regular or on time.**

 **AFTER the break,however,im gonna go back to the once a week.**

 **Okay?Okay.(XD sorrrry had to do that...Dont kill me you shippers!)** **Anyway,bye, hope you enjoy the Winter!Im not sure if i'll be able to wish you when the time comes,so have it now...** **HAPPY NEW YEAR,MERRY CHRISTMAS,GOOD DAY,EVENING,MORNING,BANANAKILLING ANIVERSARY,OR ANYTHING ELSE IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE OR TOO STUPID TO KNOW ABOUT!BYE SLUSHIES!** **~Isawblackjack**


	67. No comments,as always

**YOR kITTEN HUGGING ALL-CAPS LOVING MARTIAN FRIEND HAS RETURNED! Okay,so were back to the once a week thing.I think thats awesome. isnt that awesome?(DL,TELL THEM ITS AWESOME)Also,ive noticed how you guys review (I LUV YU)but hardly ask questions anymore?Not to be ungrateful,but im kinda outta questions at the mo'.BUT I STILL LUV YU AlL SO MUCHHHH. so lets start already.**

* * *

To clarisse:You realize that your a godmother of a goat now,right?Do you have an opinion on that?(Chris,does she have an opinion?)By TheBookFiend

 **Clarisse:** No comment.

 **Chris:** Well-

 **Clarisse:** I SAID NO OKAY

 **Leo:** Well,does she?

 **Chris:** *Shifty eyes* Yes.

 **Crowd:** *dramatic gasp*

 **Chris:** She has _such_ a strong opinion about it!*holds out arms dramaticaly*(Lets just suppose everything going on right now is dramatic.)

 **Piper:** *Charmspeaks* Wont you _share_ it with us?

 **Chris:** Eh, when im up for suicide or something.

 **Piper:** Drats. I hate how my charmspeak hardly works in this thing.

 **ISB:** Aksjwyauoawnbwhaujak this is a very fine peace of art,not just any old _thing._

 **Piper:** Its just a stupid thing to waste everyones time and you know it.

 **ISB:**...No comment.

* * *

To Will,Annabeth and Jason:Do you ever go into the mortal world dressed as super secret agents in all black called the blonde society and freak out all the gangs that laugh at you?By GrinffindorkofOz

 **Will:** Well,DUH,if _you_ were in our place wouldnt YOU do the sa-

 **Annabeth:** Hes kidding!HES JUST KIDDING anyway its January fools or something.

 **Jason:** Wait. i thought you hated January fools?

 **Annabeth:** Ugh...well-*Whispers to Will,but everyone still hears her* _GREAT job you just RUINED my reputation in front of ALL of those people._

 **Will:** Uh,sorry?

 **Jason:** But yes,we do that.

 **jason:** our motivation is revenge,but our inspiration is KND.

 **Percy:** Wow deep.

 **Jason:** IKR?

 **Frank:** Why am I even friends with you two?Your as annoying as Thorne.

 **Piper:** UNEXCEPAABBLLLLEEEEE*flips table*

 **Percy:** I will never believe you just did that.

 **LemonGrab:** I will never be able to even if i wanted.

 **Piper:** He...isnt...ANNOYING!

 **Octavian:** No,but right now you totally are.

 **Piper:** *jumps on Octavian*NO MORE FEATHER DUSTERS FOR THIS CAN OF BEANS IN MY TV TIME!

 **Will:** That is literaly the wierdest thing anyone has ever said on this thing.

 **ISB:STAPH CALLIN IT A 'THING'.** Anyway...Annabeth,you have something to say?*Snicker*

 **Annabeth:** *huff* No comment.

* * *

To Paul:Imagine this,13 demigods end up in your living room looking like death,after some quest.

Three of them are unconcious,Sally isnt home and Percy at Rome.

What do you do?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Paul:** It may or may not surprise you,but this has happened several times before.

 **Paul:** And not always due to a quest.

 **Paul:** Once Jason ran in and started squeeing about the new Tom and Jerry Movie and fainted right there,on the steps.

 **Paul:** How come neither of you are home when this stuff happens?

 **Percy/Sally:** No comment.

* * *

To the Seven:What is your respective IQ?By PurpleCow1111111

 **Leo:** OH I KNOW THIS ONE!MY IQ IS ONE HUNDRED AND-

 **Percy:** LOOK OVER THERE.

 **Leo:** What?Monster?

 **Percy:** No!Its a deerbra!I SWEAR I SAW ONE.

 **Leo:** YOU MEAN THOSE HALF DEER HALF ZEBRA THINGS!

 **Percy:** YES LETS GO CATCH IT.

 **Annabeth:**...My IQ is 165

 **piper:** o_O

 **Frank:** o_o

 **Jason:** 0.0

 **Hazel:** :O

 **Percy/Leo:** HERE DEERBRADEERBRADEERBRAAAA

 **ISB:** Percy,whats _your_ IQ,btw?

 **Percy:** No comment.

 **ISB:** DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY COMMENT TODAY?

* * *

To Jason:Contact lens?By Guest

 **SUPERMAN:** HELL NO

 **SUPERMAN:** Hey...whats with the name?

 **ISB:** Well,according to Annabeth,its January fools today so

 **WiseGirl:** *facepalm*

 **SuperSizedMcShizzleBadBoySupremeToolBoyRepairBoyALLTHELADIESLUVLEO:** I still think he should go for those cat ey-...Y my name so wierd?

 **ISB:** couldnt pick.

 **SuperSizedMcShizzleBadboySupremeToolBoyRepairBoyALLTHELADIESLUVLEO:** Oh.I totally approve.

 **GirlWithTheVoice:**...Well,atleast you didnt make be beauty queen. anyway,Jason is adorable with those glasses!

 **PandaWithaStick:** The sad thing is,this is loads better than my usual nickname

 **KelpiestOfSeaweedBrains:** Arion named you better. Also,you look like a geek Jason.

 **Superman:** Do NOT.

 **SuperSizedMcShizzleBadboySupremeToolBoyRepairBoyALLTHELADIESLUVLEO/KelpiestOfSeaweedBrains:** CAT EYES CAT EYES CAT EYES

 **PandaWithaStick:** Why not panda eyes? **o**.o

 **MissMetalDetecter:** Awwwww Franks a panda again!

 **Walace:** Come on Nico.

 **Walace:** Lets sneak out the window.

 **SomeoneDarkAndMoody:** Agreed.

* * *

To Calypso:What's the best thing about the 21st century?By DragonLover

 **Calypso:** I dont know...Shawn Mendes?

 **Leo:** *Cough*Standin right here*Cough*

 **Calypso:** Shhh,his song is playing.*Concentrates on iPod*

 **Calypso:** TAKE A PIECE OF MY HEART AND MAKE IT ALL YOUR OWN SO WHEN WERE APART YOU DONT HAVE TO BE ALONE

 **Leo:**...I guess its safe to say she likes today's music.

 **Calypso:** NEVER BE ALONE!

* * *

To Guido:What is the best thing about Reyna?By DL

 **Guido:** She sneaks me apples and sugar cubes!

 **Percy:** Hey, _I_ do that,too!

 **Guido:** Yeah but she also isnt as fat as you so

 **Percy:**...;-;

 **Frank:** I think that word your looking for is _heavy._

 **Percy:** :)

 **Guido:** Whats the diff?

 **Frank:** It isnt as offensive.

 **Percy:**...That hurts.

 **Frank:** how much?

 **percy:** Life is as painful as stepping on a Lego,my friend.

 **Frank:** Ouch.

* * *

To Frank:Whats the worst dissaster youve faced as praetor?By DL

 **Frank:** That one time the Apollo kids found out Justin Bieber was a kid of Aphrodite.

 **Frank:** Neither of them,the Apollo or the Aphrodite could stop crying for weeks.

 **Frank:** And so they managed to convice the dude to have a concert here,and y'all know the results.

 **Hazel:** I think Drew fainted.

 **Piper:** I know she did.

 **Piper:** Seriously,JB?

 **Drew:** No comment..

* * *

 **AND THATS ALL FOLKS! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND ASKASKASKASK A Q!HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY,NIGHT,EVENING OR BANANAKILLING ANIVERSARY.** **~ISB**


	68. Leo day

**Back on time!I think? Or did I miss a weekend?Well,atleast i'm alive!Happy weekend to you all!**

 **Also,today is Leo day,cuz I think ive been doing too less of him!**

 **Expect him in every answer!**

* * *

To Luke and Ethan:Do you think Percy did a good job not letting 'all the unclaimed' happen again?By WiseGirlGeek

 **Ethan:** OfCOURSE.

 **Luke:** For sure!I'm so glad!

 **Ethan:** Your _always_ glad.

 **Luke:** What is _that_ supposed to mean?Is there something wrong with being glad?

 **Ethan:** Not really,no.

 **ISB:** You two have anything else to say before we start the next Q?

 **Ethan:** Ya.*smirks*

 **Luke:** Why are you smiling like that?

 **Ethan:** Luke...

 **Luke:** Oh,Hades no...

 **Ethan:** I

 **Ethan:** AM.

 **Ethan:** YOUR.

 **Ethan:** FATHER!

 **Luke:** *sobs*

* * *

Has Hazel discovered text-to-speech yet?By TheBookFiend

 **Hazel:** Have I what?

 **Leo:** No,shes still stuck on chicken nuggets.

* * *

What happens when Piper charmspeaks the text to do each thing?By TheBookFiend

 **Leo:** I thought it wouldnt work on mechanics!But it worked on Festus, and it works on the phones. Or, _worked._

 **Piper:** *Glares*

 **Leo:** I asked the Hecate cabin for some help and she cant do it anymore.

 **Leo:** She used to hack the system with her voice,and my sibs didnt like that too much.I was forced to act.

 **Harely:** LiAr!You just did it because everyone was worshipping her and taking the spotlight from you and your mobile phones!

 **Leo:** _Hes_ lying!Im not lying!I never lie!Little kids always lie!

 **Harely:** Your only 15!

 **Leo:** Which makes me older than _you,_ and less likely to lie.

 **Peter Pan:** Whoa there buddy. STOP telling people stupid things.

 **Leo:** IS THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME?ITS LEO DAY.

 **Peter Pan:** Hook said,and I quote,"I lie sometimes,okay?It's called being a grown up."

 **Leo:** OKAY WHATEVER.

 **Ella:** Ella likes that quote!

 **ISB:** And _that_ is what happens when Piper charmspeaks text.

 **Piper:** Peter Pan flies in and starts quoting against grown-ups?

 **ISB:** Mhmm.

* * *

To everyone:What is the wierdest thing you have done/has ever happened to you?By Percabeth312

 **Blackjack:** Since the question says _everyone,_ i'd like to think im included in this.

 **Percy:** I think they mean every _demigod._

 **Blackjack:** Dont be racist,boss.

 **Percy:** I wasnt even...

 **Blackjack:** I watched a woman.

 **Blackjack:** Get turned into a bear.

 **Leo:** You what?

 **Blackjack:** It was in a dark sort of place.

 **Blackjack:** A lot of people were there,too.

 **Blackjack:** They had wierd,big eyes. And expressionless faces.

 **Leo:** Monsters?

 **Blackjack:** A pretty,red haired girl turned the woman into a bear.

 **Leo:** RACHEL?

 **Annabeth:** No Leo.I think he means he watched _Brave,_ 3D in a cinema.

* * *

To all:What came first,the chicken or the egg?By PurpleCow111

 **Annabeth:** Ohh!A riddle!I know this!

 **Leo:** Well,duh.

 **Leo:** Everyone knows this one.

 **Annabe** **th:** Fine then!What _is_ the answer?

 **Leo:** The eggling!

 **Annabeth:** Excuse me?

 **Hazel:** Well,its obvious isnt it?

 **Annabeth:** Care to...elaborate?

 **Piper:** It cant be a chicken. _Because_ the chicken is an egg before being a chicken.

 **Frank:** But it cant be an egg either,because mother chicken comes before the egg!

 **Percy:** So what does that leave us with?

 **Annabeth:** NononoNO.A cycle has NO begining!

 **Jason:** Lol guys this is so easy.

 **Jason:** Duct tape comes first.

 **All:**?

 **Jason:** If the chick is hatching,and you duct tape the egg before it does,its kind of mid-cycle,isnt it?

 **All:** OOOOhhhhh!

 **Annabeth:** *Cries a waterfall*W-what did I ever do...to deserve such a f-aaaAteEe...

 **Rawenclaw:** *pats back*

* * *

 **I know this was kinda short,but...I has no excuse.**

 **Whoopsie.**

 **Oh and DL,it took me about 6 or 7 seconds each time,I think.** **Bye guys!Happy day,night,evening,or banana/typokillinganiversary!Cya slushies.**


	69. Thalia answers

**Hello,slushies!Good!**

 **See,ive decided it takes a lot of energy to write down all the good-insert time of day here-s so i'll just say that from now on.** **Anyway,Good,slushies!Im back once again,meaning I have lived another week!Lets get random,then!**

* * *

To all:Have any of you ever met a Russian Alien?By Sasha Jannali Blackburn **(Not on fanfiction)**

 **All:** Nope.

 **ISB:** _Yesssss_

 **All:** Who?

 **ISB:** UGhhhH ME.

 **Hazel:** that _does_ explain the accent attacks...

 **ISB:** inzeed does.

* * *

To everyone but Percy:Who has Percy converted to loving blue food? By GriffindorkofOz

 **Annabeth:** He managed to squeeze in everyone into loving it.

 **Jason:** Buuut then he messed it up by always nagging about his victory.

 **Annabeth** :So now we all hate blue food.

P **ercy:** *cries in corner*

* * *

To Percy:Which Spiderman do you love the most?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Percy:** The blue one!

 **Leo:** Theres a blue spiderman?

 **Annabeth:** ARGHHHH SPIDAHHHHHSSSSS

 **Piper** :No,Beth. _Spiderman._

 **Annabeth:** A VAN FULL OF SPIDERZ?ASGRGHHHGHHH

 **Leo:** *facepalm*

* * *

To the Hermes cabin:Can you pull a prank involving salt,peper spray,hair spray,duct tape,a feather and a hologram and not killing someone but mentally scarring them?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Travis:** we can.

 **Conner:** we cant.

 **Travis:** Waddaya mean,we cant?Weve done it a thousand times!

 **Cecil:** We _can._ But we _cant._

 **Travis:** Because of the _incident._

 **Conner** :Oh...The purple cow.

 **Frank:** I shall never forget that day...

* * *

To the 7:What do you think about 1D?By WiseGirlGeek

 **ISB:** ;-;

 **Percy:** Meh.

 **Jason:** Bleagh.

 **Frank:** *Shrug*

 **Hazel: ^**

 **Leo:** *Thumbs up*

 **Annabeth:** *thumbs down*

 **Piper:** Well,this is no light matter!1D,though not my style,is very,very underrated!The singers are cute,they have nice voices,and their lyrics are fun! And their band is breaking up quite soon,but that doesnt mean fans cant enjoy their individual works!I like _Just hold on_ And _I dont wanna live forever,_ which are bo-

 **Drew:** DID SOMEONE SAY ONE DIERECTION.

 **Piper:** Well,I was kinda in the midd-

 **Drew:** BECAUSE THERES ONLY ONE DIERECTION BABY!*drools over posters*

 **Piper*** sigh*

* * *

To all:Whats your fav singer/band?By Guest.

 **ISB:** This question has kinda been asked-

 **Thalia:** Well this time im gonna answer!

 **ISB:** okie.

 **Thalia:** I could give you a list,damn,I _could._

 **Thalia:** Music is just so...never ending,ya know?Like,Greenday!

 **Apollo:** *sobs* Why does she have to be a hunter?

 **Artemis:** *Turns Apollo into a jackalope*

 **Thalia:** *keeps ranting off names*

 **Newt:** So,all those people arent immune?Bloody hell...

 **ISB:**...Wrong fandom,darling.

* * *

To Will and Nico:What happened on your first date?PS I think your both so cute!By sunangelotp

 **Will:** According to Rick,weve never been on a date.

 _ **Nico:** And if we have,we dont know about it._

 **Percy:** That sounds wierd,lol.

 **Will:** Why is Nico in Italics?

 **ISB:** Because hes Italian,duh.

 **Will:**...That explains it.

 _ **Nico:** But yeah,I am kinda cute,arent I?_

 _ **Nico:**_ _After all,I am Batman._

 **ISB:** That never happened. *uses mind bleach*

* * *

To Percy and Annabeth:What would you name your kids?Seriously!By diamond.

 **Percy:** Havent I answered this before?I thought there wouldnt be repeats?

 **ISB:** my bad.

 **Thalia:** You know what this means!I GETTA ANSWER IT.

 **Thalia:** If they have a girl,it shall be Thalia,and if its a boy it shall be Thalan.

 **ISB:** Those are very unPercabeth-like names,Thalia.

 **Thalia:** Ik. and idc.

 **Annabeth:** Nah,im sticking with Luke.

 **Leo:** WaitwaitWAIT.

 **Annabeth:**...

 **Leo:** Luke and Leo both start with L! IS this...the universe telling me...that you two actually love me?

 **Percy:** no.

 **Leo:** ;(

* * *

To all:If you could have a normal,boring life or an awesome,dangerous life,which would you pick?By Sombra **(Not on fanfiction)**

 **Annabeth:** NOT THE LATTER.

 **Tweedles:** contrary wise.

 **Tweedles:** Not the prior.

 **Annabeth:**...

 **ISB:** WRONG FANDOM!AGAINNN

* * *

To all other than Percabeth:What's your fatal flaw?By Viral **(Not on fanfiction)**

 **Jason:** My fatal flaw would b-

 **Percy:** Why am I otherthaned?

 **Annabeth:** Percy,thats not a word.

 **Annabeth:** Plus,everyone already knows ours.

 **Percy:** SO THAT MEANS WE GET LEFT OUT?

 **Jason:**...

 **ISB:** Truly,the amount of ...s I use in this fanfic is staggering.

* * *

 **Wowww,thats one long chapie,and I havent even started on DL.**

 **those are the best,but these were great,too!**

 **Now im back to having so many questions I have to make my chaps loong.**

 **Not that im complaining...!**

 **It was boring when I had just a few and OH MY GAWD DRAGONLUVER YOU GOT UR COPY I HAVENT IHEHSJWOAMSYM IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU *hyperventilates* PLZ DONT SPOIL MEEE *hides*** **That is all.*bows*** **Good,Slushies!**


	70. WARNING:LOTS OF BOLD

**YASHHHHHHHH WE HAVE MADE IT TO 70 CHAPTERS OF COMPLETE RANDOM *€_ & %$!** **And in honour of that,here is an extra chapter,and it shall be even MORE wierd and senseless than normal!Enjoy!**

* * *

BY DRAGON LOVER_

 **Q:Ella,can you ace the SATs?**

 **Ella:** Ella has already done so several times.

 **Percy:** HOW ITS SO HARD.

 **Ella:Everything** is hard for Percy.

 **Ella:** Percy Jackson and the olympians-by Rick Riordan.

 **Percy:** EVERYTHING ISNT HARD FOR ME.

 **Ella:** Percy Jackson,what is 200 subtracted from 300?

 **Percy:**...ITS TOO HARD WITH ALL THE USELESS ZEROS AT THE END.

* * *

 **Q:** **Octavian,have you ever heard of the 'Kane Chronicles'?**

 **Octavian:** a book series by the same man who invented us,right?Why?Does it have me in it?

 **Piper:** Nah, just about this old crow and this cane.

 **Tavi:** Old crow with a cane?

 **Piper:** And it also has Drew in it.

 **Tavi:** *Runs away screaming*

* * *

 **Q:Coach,who isnt a cupcake?**

 **Drew:** di Angelo isnt.

 **Hedge:** Young lady,do you know nothing about cupcakes?Little di Angelo is the softest,yummiest cupcake EVER.

 **Hedge:** The only person who isnt a cupcake is you,im afraid.

 **Drew:** WHAT? well,who wants to be a stupid cupcake anyway?

 **ISB:DID YA JUST INSULT CUPCAKES.**

 **ISB:** *Pulls out antibananaacidaxe* DIE DIE DIE!

 **Coach:** I...is so proud.

* * *

 **Q:Small Bob,how many monsters did you slay?**

 **SB:** Meoowwwwlllll

 **Universe:** AWWWWWWWWwwwww

 **ISB:** I cant speak cat,sorry.

* * *

 **Q:Arion,why are you so rude to Frank?**

 **Arion:** *Makes horse sounds*

 **Percy:** 'horse sounds'?

 **ISB:** *Shrugs*

 **Percy:** He says he doesnt like Baby men who insult his abilities.

 **Frank:** Im no baby man.I iz...the baby panda.

 **Frank: o**.o

 **Hazel:** YAYYYY hes doing the thing again!

 **Jason:** Hes sho coot as da pandaaa

 **Leo:** Jason,bro,I love you,so im telling you.

 **Leo:** NEVER BABYTALK AGAIN.

 **Frank:** I iz scarred for life.

 **Annabeth:** And stop talking like that.

 **Frank** :But I iz...the little panda.

 **Annabeth:** Ughh will you just-

 **Frank:** *looks up,Puss-in-boots style*

 **Annbeth:** AwwwwwwwwwwW!

* * *

 **Q:Drew,who is your least favourite person?**

 **Drew:** Hmmm,its this Sadie girl from school.

 **Tavi:** Is she a demigod?

 **Drew:** Uhhhh...no shes a mag-

 **Piper:** Shes a puppy!A magic puppy dog that lives in her locker.

 **Tavi:** My,that is so random that I am forced to beleive it.

 **Piper:** And THAT is how you random*snaps fingers*

 **Drew:** Whatever.

* * *

 **Q:Rainbow,is Ella nice?**

 **Rainbow:** *Makes horsey noises*

 **ISB:** better?

 **Percy:better.** He says theyve never met,but the way Tyson talks about her,Rainbow suspects she is a goddess.

 **Drew:** That...is actually kinda cute.

 **Ella:** But right now Tyson is oddling.

 **Annabeth:** Uh,what?

 **Ella:** Tyson has had...the sugar overdose.

 **All:** Wuh oh.

 **Tyson:** HERE PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY.

 **Percy:** What are you looking for,Ty?

 **Tyson:MY WATERING CAN IS LOST.**

 **Tyson:HELP ME FIND IT BROTHER. I WISH TO GROW THE BIRDIES.**

 **Hazel:** Birds dont grow like that,Tyson.

 **Tyson:** **NONSENSE,FRIEND OF PERCY.I HAVE THE TINY PACKET OF THE SEEDS.**

 **Jason:** Truly oddling.

* * *

 **Q:Hazel,have you ever had to use your mist powers to escape crazed fans?**

 **Hazel:** Mmm,not really.I dont have that many fans like the others do.

 **ISB:** waz are zu zalking abouz,Hazzel.I am zure verry veryy beeg fan.

 **Hazel:** Uh..thankyou!

 **Annabeth:** So this is the accent attack they spoke off.

* * *

 **Q:Tavi,have you ever heard of Magnus Chase?**

 **Magnus:DO YOU WANT US TO DIE!?**

 **ISB:** Chill.

 **ISB:** And no bold,it is only for Zues.

 **Magnus:** Bu-but...*sobs*

 **Octavian:** Who is this funny looking boy within the camps boundries?

 **Magnus:** Well,I kinda...

 **ISB** :Zu nkt wozzy,Tavee.I haz this unzer ze controol.

 **Tavi:** Im sure you do,but can I ask you,are you drunk?

 **ISB:** no, ess what zhey might zall...ze azzent attackz.

 **Magnus:** I see a lot of Zs...mmm its making me sleepy.

* * *

 **Q:Tyson,how was your day?**

 **Tyson:** **O.o IT WAS VERY TASTY.**

 **Tyson:** **BUT I HAVE LOST IT.**

Zeus:What is this?Someone has used up all the bold letters!Who is this shameless criminal!?

 **TYSON:HELLO THUNDER MAN. HAS YOU SEEN MY WATERCAN OR MY DAY?**

Zues:Oh nevermind I can live without bold for a day...

* * *

 **Okayyy,I really,REAAALY enjoyed doing this one. Hope it made you laugh or at the very least,smile.**

 **Ty,DL,for the amazing questions,and WisGirlGeek for the amazing reviews.**

 **Have a wonderlicious weekend,slushies!Ta-ta!**


	71. Interruptions

**Hello,slushies!** **Alright,so I missed the weekend deadline,and i'm a couple days late.**

 **Blame the net. While you were deprived of this chapter,I had no acess to the INTERNET. and atleast I iz alive,right?Well,I could be my evil twin from the moon that murdered me and is using my FF account,but your getting your chapter!Enjoy slushies!**

* * *

To Nick:Have you ever thought about dating Reyna? by MysticWriter5

 **Nico:** #NicoSaysNo

 **Nico:** Im gay.

 **Nico:** Im way younger.

 **Nico:** Im in love with Will.

 **Nico:** I-

 **Nick Jonas:** Bro,I think they meant me.

 **Nico:** Whoop my bad.

* * *

To the blue cookies:HOW THE HECK TO YOU WEAR SHOES WITHOUT FEET AND WHY DOES PERCY TIE YOUR SHOES IF YOU DONT HAVE FEET. By KawaiiChanxx

 **BC:** Oh,jolly.I had thoughten you were forgetten me.

 **Frank:** Dude.

 **BC:** you have to admit it was pretty funny.

 **Annabeth:** There is nothing funny about inncorect grammer.

 **BC:** Anyway,I never said anything about shoes.

 **ISB:** Just ANSWER the QUESTION.

 **BC:** oh look my phone is ringing!*Runs out*

 **Jason:** And thus arrives another question. How does he use the phone without fingers.

 **Piper** :And who'd call a blue cookie with a british accent?

 **Percy:** *Sigh* the world is full of un-answered Qs.

* * *

To Percy/Magnus:Do you know Beatrice Prior(Divergent)? by Tobias Eaton

 **Percy:** Why,-

 **Magnus:** OMG YA-

 **ISB:** WHY OMG NOOOO

 **Magnus:**...

 **ISB:** what? I havent read Divergent yet okay?

* * *

To Annabeth:What is your favourite book series?By Guest.

 **Everyone:** *Braces self*

 **Thalia:** _AHAAAAAA_

 **Thalia:** un-answered question!

 **ISB:** *cri*my bad

 **Thalia:** I dont have a fav series. But I like _The little prince._

 **ISB:** You mean the book-turned-movie about an alien prince who falls in love with a rose?

 **Thalia:** WE DONNOT SPEAK OF THE ROSE.

 **ISB:** I though it was,'We donnot speak of page 250'.

 **Thalia:**...

 **Thalia:** WWWWWAAAAASRRGHHGGGHHHHHHH*Jumps on ISB*

 **Percy:** Should we help her.

 **ISB:** oh no.

 **ISB:** I have broken quiet an important rule. I deserve this.

 **Thalia:** *dumps BLUE paint all over ISB*

 **ISB** :My pink soul...forever tainted...

* * *

To Nico,Thalia and Percy:Do all the children of the big three have black hair? And why does Thalia hate Barbie so much?by ihaveanobsessionwithpercyjackso

 **Jason:** I feel _very_ offended.

 **Hazel:** Me to-

 **Jason:** I mean,my blonde locks? That hideous black is NOTHING compared to it.

 **Hazel:** oookkaaayy

 **Piper:** Jason you dont sound like yourself.

 **Jason:** Psshaw.I cant sound like anyone else,now can I?

 **Piper:**...Psshaw?

 **Leo:** Sthing is very wrong here.

 **Thalia:** As for Barbie,I hate her c-

 **Jason:** HER HAIR IS BLONDE. SO THAT MAKES HER AWESOME. DONT YOU SAY A THING AGAINST HER.

 **Thalia:** Now,normally I wouldnt hesitate to do what I wanted if someone said something like that,least of all Jason. but something is very wrong with him.

 **Percy:** I blame his girlfriend.

 **Piper:** EXCUSE ME.

 **Percy:** Oh not you,Pip. I mean this fine young lady right here *pulls out brick*

 **Percy:** You see me and him were sword fighting when a shadow opened up above him and this fell out.

 **Nico:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAH how on earth did THAT happen?

 **All:**...

 **A** **ll:** Hmm,no clue.

* * *

To ISB:Are you drunk?By Annabeth and Percy Jackson

 **ISB:** _QUAT_ ARE YOU **_TALMING ABOU?_**

 **ISB:** Why woud yu even _think **thattt**_?

 **Leo:** Oh no, is just the side-effect of le accent attacks.

 **ISB** :Never say 'le' again. Your lack of accent puts the word to shame.

Leo*cri*

* * *

to Sally's blue cookies:Why cant you tie your own shoe laces?By frostfeatherthewriter

 **BC:** Well,you see-

 **Percy:** NOT MY MOMS.

 **Sally:**...?

 **Percy:** MINE!MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!

 **Leo:** WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET THE OTHERS COMPLETE WHAT THEY AR-

 **Hazel:** I totally agree with Leo.

 **Le** **o:**...

* * *

To the hunters:Are all of you good at archery?By GriffindorofOz

 **Thalia:** Well,we have Arty's blessing,so yeah.

 **Artemis:** Do not call me that.

 **Artemis:** The next person to say that will be fed to a pack of wolves.

 **Apollo:** Girls,has any of you seen Arty?

 **Arty:** *Small smile*Ah,a victim...

 **Jason:** Make that TWO.

 **Arty:** What?

 **ISB:** NOTHING.

 **ISB:** Go on,feed your brother to the wolves.

* * *

To Leo:What is the worst sugar high youve ever had?By GriffindorkofOz

 **Leo:** Nono, highs are never _worst._ Please say the _best._

 **Leo:** The best sugar high I ever had was when I was nine.

 **Leo:** I found my self on my roof,puking my guts out with a toy Thomas the train in my hand.

 **Leo:** *sigh*Good times...

* * *

To Little Chuck:Whats your favourite food?By DragonLover

 **Chuck:** YOUR BWOOD AND BWONES!

 **Hedge*** Cries tears of pride*

* * *

To coach hedge:When was the last time you slept?By DragonLover

 **Hedge:** Just last night,why?

 **Annabeth:** Hmmm,well maybe those reports of you doing the rain juju on the Zues-cabins roof truely _were_ false.

 **Hedge:**...

* * *

To Leo:What is the coolest thing you can make with cardboard and sparklers?By DragonLover

 **Leo:** You.

 **ISB:** uhm?

 **Leo:** No,im serious.I can stalk any FF user/guest,hack into thier files,look at pics and figure out what they look like.

 **Leo:** Then its only a matter of Leonizing the cardboard and Leotering the sparklers.

 **Leo:** Human copies.

 **Leo:** easy- peasy.

 **Percy:** Leonizing?

 **Hazel:** Hes invented his own language...

* * *

 **Okay,thats all for now. DL,i'll do the rest later. Ive still had no luck with the Ws n N but ive got my alien paws on the expert,and it looks _GOOD._**

 **AP,I meant Tweedles as in the fat little guys from _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Alice through the Looking-glass._ Please tell me youve read/seen them! Anyway,good,slushies! have a great weeke-I mean week.**

 **Oh look ive just gone and interrupted myself. Hehe**

 **~Isawblackjack.**


	72. The return of Voldemort

**Hello SLUSHIEEEESSSS! It's been what, 9 years since I was last on? 10 yrs?Idk honestly.I have a perfectly legit excuse for it but like I promised, no excuses! I'm going to start right away and answer all the questions that I've got over the time, and hopefully you guys will realise I'm alive cuz I've got a lot of funerals held for me it isn't even funny anymore.** **Anywayyyyyyy!**

* * *

Question:Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the sassiest of them all? By Demi-Titaness

 **Leo:** Do you mean all, as in ALL,or all as in everyone in the PJO UNIVERSE?

 **ISB:** Damn sorry Leo autocorrect is acting up. But they mean the PJO universe I think.

 **Leo:** WELL THEN IT'S OBVIOSUL-

 **Jace:** It's me.

 **Leo:** But she just said it's about the PJO univer-

 **Jace:** Still me.

 **Leo:** It doesn't work that way!

 **Jace:** Yes it does. You know why?

 **Leo:** Um no.

 **Jace:** *whisper* Its because I'm naturally blond.

 **ISB:** Ah.I see.

 **Jace:** *bow*

* * *

To Thalia:Who is better,Jason, Percy or Annabeth? By ihaveanobsesionwithpercyjackso (very impressive username. Have a cookie!)

 **Thalia:** This is a very simple question with a very simple answer.

 **ISB:** I don't think so.

 **Thalia:** Why not...?

 **ISB:** Because I'm the one writing this stupid thing.

 **Thalia:** *turns white* Oh dear...

 **Jace:** Hey am I the only one who thinks Jason sounds like my name?

 **Leo:** You think every name in the world sounds like your name.

 **Thalia:** Could I answer the question before y-

 **Jace:** I have the right! I'm just that fab!

 **Thalia:** Okay so my answer is-

 **Annabeth** :Am I the only one so confused over the chapters name?

 **ISB:** *innocent whistle*

 **Thalia:** I HATE ALL THREE OF YOU

 **Annabeth,Percy,Jason:** *sobs a river and names it BETRAYAL*

 **Thalia:** Omg I didn't mean YOU three honestly

 **Annabeth:** #Unfriend

 **Percy:** #Unfollow

 **Jason:** #Block

 **Thalia:** ;-;

 **Thalia:** I HATE you ISB.

 **ISB:** And I hate you, autocorrect.

* * *

To Will and Nico:Did they make a rule that prevents you and Nico being in a cabin alone? By Death Princess 2004

 **Nico:** Does it matter?I can shadow travel us anywhere beneath the heavens at any time.

 **Jace:** Quit bragging

 **Nico:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE.

 **Jace:** Pshh I have rights.

 **Jace:** I'm half angel.

 **Nico:** I'm half god so.

 **Jace** :WHY IS THERE ALWAYS SOMEONE TRYING TO BE BETTER THAN ME

 **Jace:** DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S POINTLESS.

 **Nico:**...Get out plz.

 **Jace:** Y

 **Nico:** You remind me of the monkeys...*shiver*

 **Jace:**?

 **Nico:** The ones in the walls,you know?

 **Jace:** I guess I'll just...*backs away slowly*

* * *

To Annabeth:What do you dislike about Percy? By guest

 **Percy:** *smirk*Get ready for Percabeth at it's greatest.

 **Annabeth:** A lot.

 **Percy:**...

 **Annabeth:** Like so much it would bore the world.

 **Percy:** D:

 **ISB:** This is Percabeth at it's greatest?

 **Annabeth:** No,this is me trying to do a July fools joke and failing.

 **ISB:** oh.

 **Random Tornado:** Is it just me or is the world spinning?

 **ISB:** It's just you good sir.

 **Earth:** No I'm spinning too, only slower.

 **Jace:**..Fascinating.

 **Jace:** Why on Earth I thought coming here was a good idea is beyond me.

 **ISB:** Plz never make this mistake again. I guess that's all today's questions?

 **Piper:** Nah fam I have a question.

 **Piper:** Are you VOLDEMORT IN DISGUISE?

 **ISB:** No,why do you ask?

 **Piper:** Why is the chapters name Return of Voldemort, then?

 **Everyone:** *looks at Jace*

 **Jace:** Pshhh I've never even been here before (thankfully)

 **Hazel:** oh I get it!

 **Hazel:** *deactivates autocorrect*

 **Hezal:** Done!

 **Frunk:** I knew something was missing!It was the horrible grammar!

 **Annebeth:** Nothing says Dark lord like autocorrect does.

 **ISB:** Buh bye,slushies! Till next week then, hopefully with better randomness!

* * *

 **_IN THE AFTERLIFE_**

 **Voldemort:** What has my name BECOME?

 **Voldemort:** *Sobs silently in corner*

* * *

 **Wellll,it'll take some time for me to get back into my game of utter randomness, but for now that's the best I can do. Mercy is appriciated.**

 **So are comments and questions.** **Lots of love to all those strangers out there who I know are beautiful even though I can't see them!**

 **~Isawblackjack**


	73. Shifty eyes

**Hello Slushies!** **I am currently drunk on Drarry, so there might be some mentions of it in the chaps to follow! My autocorrect is also drunk, so don't be startled if someone suddenly starts talking in Hashtag. That's all I have to say, so let's begin!**

* * *

To everyone:Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the sassiest of them all? RedCookies14

 **Thalia** :AHA!

 **Thalia:** A REPEAT QUESTION. THAT MEANS I GET TO ASNWER IT.

 **ISB:** *sigh* go ahead.

 **Thalia:** *ties up and gags Jace*

 **Thalia:** Well,to answer your question, I think the sassiest of this bunch will have to be Percy.

 **Leo:** D:

 **Thalia:** Sorry, but it's fact, not opinion!I mean have you read the PJO books?

 **Leo:** Books?Percy has BOOKS written about him?

 **ISB:** *shifty eyes* Well ofCOURSE no-

 **Percy:** Yeah, it's so cool!

 **ISB:** hehe...that is to say...the books are _about him._ He's not a character in the books!

 **Thalia:** No one said he was...

 **ISB** :No?HAHAHA my bad.

 **Thalia:** Are yo-

 **ISB:** I SAID HES NOT A CHARACTER OKAY

 **Thalia:**...

 **ISB:** HE LIVES AND BREATHES

 **Thalia:** No one eve-

 **ISB:** NEXT QUESTION PLEASE

* * *

To Tavi:What's your best disguise? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** Well, DL, this is a very complicated...

 **Tavi:** Wait.

 **Tavi:** Why does the question say 'Tavi?

 **Tavi: WAITTTT**

 **ISB:** *more shifty eyes*

 **Tavi:** **WHY DOES MY NAME SAY THAT TOO**

 **Tavi:** **THIS IS AN INSULT TO MY GLORIOUS NAME.**

 **Zeus:** *sobs* stop.

 **Tavi:**...

 **Zeus:** My bold capslock speak...is all I have left...

 **Tavi:..**

 **Zeus:** Please staph using itttt

 **Tavi:** You're Zeus? King of the gods?

 **Tavi:** My entire life.

 **Tavi:** My entire life, ISB. It's all been a lie.

 **ISB:**...

 **Tavi:** It's all a lie.

 **Zeus:** *pats his back* I know how you feel. It's like that one time Hades told me Barbie wasn't real.

 **Jason:** *breaks down door* WHATTTTTTTT

 **Jason:** BARBIE ISN'T REALLLL?

 **ISB:**...I fear...I may have caused this situation.

 **Jason and Zeus:** *cries in the background*

 **Tavi:** You _think?_

* * *

To Mellie: Who's your cuter goat, Hedge or Chuck? By DragonLover

 **Mellie:** I love both my sweethearts equally!

 **Hedge:** Now wouldn't it be nice if the gods could be like that?

 **Piper:** Alas...

 _Meanwhile in the Olympus throne room_ *

 **Apollo:** Will is my favourite kid!

 **Hera:** Apollo, you shouldn't choose favourites like that.

 **Apollo:** Who's your favourite demigod?

 **Hera:** Jason Grac-Um,I mean I don't have a-

 **Apollo:** Boom!

 _Back in the Apollo cabin_ *

 **Kayla:** Why do I have the sudden urge to kill everyone and plan the downfall of the gods?

 **Will:** Hmm, I'm not sure. But I'm having a sudden urge to stop you.

 **Frank:** So _that's_ how all the wars start! Hehe. Who knew, huh?

 **Hedge** :Who indeed...

* * *

To the blue cookies:Do you feel neglected?By DragonLover

 **Everyone:** *Covers ears*

 **Cookies:** OH NOOOOOO

 **Cookies:** Why on Earth would _I_ feel neglected?

 **Cookies:** I only appear for one scene in every book!

 **Cookies:** _And they completely forget me in the movies!_

 **Cookies:** All Percy does is EAT ME.

 **Cookies: And I never go on cool adventures or wear cool shoes or get complimented on my accent.**

 **Cookies: BUT HEY! WHY ON EARTH SHOULD _I_ BE FEELING NEGLECTED I HAVE NO RIGHT**

 **Percy:** I feel suddenly guilty...

 **Percy:** #RegrettingCertainLifeChoices

Zues: ** _I'M SO VERY DONE RIGHT NOW_**

ISB:oh dear...

* * *

To Percy,Nico and Jason:Do you go out dressed as your dads and call yourselves the little big three, using your powers against those you laugh at you? By Death Princess 2004

 **Percy:** The thing about being a true hero is, you can't use your powers at people who do that.

 **Jason:** No matter how much you want to.

 **Annabeth:** So you guys _do_ go around dressed as your dads?

 **Nico:** OKAY WHO LET THIS QUESTION BE ASKED

 **ISB:** *shifty eyes*

 **Annabeth:** Nico, your reaction gives me all the answer I need.

 **Nico:AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO-**

 **ZEUS:** *jumps off cliff*

 **Annabsth:** WHAT?No wait! Stop, we won't use the bold thing anymore!

 **Hera:** Don't worry, daughter of Athena. Gods are suicide proof.

 **Annabeth:** Yeah, but I bet it hurts.

 **Hera:** I bet you don't care.

 **Annabeth:** You bet right.

 **ISB** :And that is all for this one, slushies! Another update will be following tomorrow or the day after! Later!

* * *

 **SOOO thats all for today! DragonLover I still haven't read Wires and Nerve, no bookstore seems to have it here. Don't spoil meeee! Cinder Luna, its great to see you again too! I still remember you, if you were wondering! And Annabeth, I mean Jace Wayland(among various other second names), from The Mortal Instruments. Thanks for the questions and reviews everyone. I know this wasnt that funny but I still hope it put a smile on your beautiful face! Good morning,night or bananakillinganiversary people!**

 **~Isawblackjack**


	74. Possible progress

**Hellooo again slushies! To clarify, this is this week's update. The previous one was an extra, cuz I was bored.** **I still am bored, though. This is literally the most boring summer vacation everrrr. But I'm here now, so let's get this thing started!**

* * *

To Artemis:What is the best prank you've ever played on your brother?(And please tell me you've pulled some sort of prank on him, I mean it. Please.) by guest

 **Artemis:** To be very honest, I'm not the detailed pranking type, like Hermes.

 **Artemis:** Usually I just do little things, and those work well enough. Like _Kick me_ notes and shaving cream in his socks.

 **Artemis:** But when we go camping, I always have lots of animal traps set up, so he falls into those sometimes.

 **ISB:**..Oh my Gawd

 **Artemis:** What is it?

 **ISB:** I think that is the first decently answered question we've done. Ever.

 **ISB:** #Progress

* * *

To all, especially Annabeth:Do you play Minecraft, and what do you do in it? By guest

 **Annabeth:** I don't really play that game.I think I would've enjoyed it when I was younger. But it's for kids, too basic.

 **Leo:** Wha-EXCUSE ME?

 **Leo:** DID YOU JUST SAY IT WAS FOR KIDS

 **Leo:** HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN

 **Leo:** MINECRAFT IS MY LIFE. I HAVE MADE STRUCTURES ON THAT THING MORE COMPLEX THAN OLYMPUS

 **Leo:** ARE YOU SAYING I'M A KID? Are you implying somehow that-

 _Ice cream truck passes by_

 **Leo:** AHHHHHHHH EYE SCREAMMMMM *runs after truck*

 **Leo:** I scream! You scream! We all scream-*voice fades away*

 **Jason:**...I think we should move on now?

 **Jason:** #Scarred

* * *

To everyone:Do you like diet coke? By Sugar

 **Everyone:** Nah.

 **Drew:** O.O

 **Drew:** There is no life without Diet coke.

 **Drew:** It's that simple. If there's one thing we can't survive without, it's diet coke.

 **ISB:** WhAt?

 **ISB:** DreW HavE YoU LosT YouR MiNd?

 **ISB:** If TheRES onE tHINg WE cannOt SurvIVE WiThOuT, itS DRARRy!

 **Drew:** I, uh...Are you feeling okay?

 **ISB:** No. I am sHippIng a non canon ShIP with all my MIGHt and iT hurtsssssS

 **Drew:**...

 **ISB:** #DrunkOnDrarry

* * *

To Percy:If both camps were burning, which would you save? By Sugar

 **Percy:** Dearest fangirl/boy, if you remember the books, you'll know that some weird messed up war will happen.

 **Percy:** I will make unexpected new allies and by the end of the book, both camps will be saved.

 **Percy:** Oddly enough, all those minor unnamed heroes who helped and made this happen shall not be mentioned.

 **Percy:** ALL HAIL PERCY JACKUNNNN

 **ISB:** ohhkay forget what I said about progress.

* * *

To Percy:Would you eat fish sticks if you were held down? By Sugar

 **Percy:** Who could keep me held down honestly?

 **Jason:** Uh, I could.

 **Percy:** *ignores*If anyone tried, I'd just push them off.

 **Jason:** You wouldn't be able to push _me_ off.

 **Percy:** Jason, do you want to fight? Because it sounds like you do!

 **Jason:** I'm just stating facts. I could beat you, as obviously as Butch could beat Tom in a race.

 **Percy:** No you-Wait, hold up.A _car_ race, right?

 **Jason:** No, I mean a foot race.

 **Percy:** Jason, there is NO WAY-

 **Piper:**...This again?

 **Annabeth:** Atleast they'll stop fighting now. Give it a minute.

 _One minute later_

 **Jason:** BROOOOO

 **Percy:** BARADERRRRRR

 **Jason and Percy:** *hugs dramatically*

 **Piper:** How?

 **Annabeth:** #FandomBeforeFights, it seems.

 **Annabeth:** Also, they both agree that Jerry will trash them both.

 **Piper:** Ah. That would do it.

* * *

To Percy:Did you know Rachel's initials are RED?By Sugar

 **Percy:** Wow

 **Percy:** No I didn't know that! Red is a disgusting colour!

 **Percy:** I'm so shook right now.

 **Rachel:** -_-

 **Percy:** So...what?

 **Hazel:**...?

 **Percy:**...¿

 **Hazel:** Well,Percy,seeing as you love blue so much, we expected you to flip out.

 **Percy:** Oh come on, it's just a colour. I don't freak out over little things. Besides, Rachel is my friend!

 **ISB:** Not in the books maybe...but here...

 **Percy:** *sigh* do I have to?

 **ISB:** "The law is hard, but it is the law."

 **Jace:** TH, this isn't the law it's some freaking fanfic-

 **ISB:** *ties up and gags Jace* Continue Percy

 **Percy:** Ugh fine *cracks knuckles and walks up to table calmly*

 **Percy:** YARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH *flips table*

 **Percy:** UNEXCEPTABLEEEEEE *kicks table out the window*

 **Percy:** NO MORE FRIENDSHIPS WITH YOU RACHELLLLLL *Jumps out of window*

 **Frank:** *Covers face with fingers* He's punching the remains...

 **Hazel:** This is a very violent place.

 **Percy:** DIE UNHOLY COLOURRRRRR!

 **ISB:** Ah. Isn't this just fascinating?

 **Jace:** *looks on in horror*

* * *

To the seven:What's the weirdest thing you've ever done? By Sugar.

 **Frank:** Not to be offensive or anything, but the wierdest any of us has ever done is join this fanfic.

 **All:** Agreed.

 **ISB:** BWHAHAHAHA I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF RN

* * *

To all:Who's your fav president of USA? By Sugar

 **Hazel:** I have no idea. Is Jimmy Carter still around...

 **Percy:** I don't even know a single one of their names.

 **Percy:** Seeing as I'm always slaying monsters, I don't have time for that stuff.

 **Annabeth:** *sigh* Seaweed Brain...I love you anyway.

 **ISB:** *CRI* WE ALL KNOW THAT STOP RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES.

 **Annbeth:**...Sorry...?

 **ISB:** ITS NOT FAIR OKAY. BOOK COUPLES ARE SO UNREALISTICALY ROMANTIC IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY

 **ISB:** I MEAN LOOK AT WARNER AND JULIETTE!

 _Somewhere_

 **Warner:** You're so stupid Juliette you will never understand what I go through just do as I say and torture people for me or die.

 **Juliette:** Ugh I hate you so much just leave me alone.

 **Warner** :I might just have feelings for you, Juliette.

 **Juliette:** *Shoots Warner...*

 **Juliette:** *...with his own gun*

 **ISB:** *Sobs* OMG PARFECT SO ROMANTIC GOSH I'M DED

 **Annabeth:** Fangirls are weird.

 **Percy:** Agreed.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all think that's an improvement to the last one!I'm still super bored though... maybe I'll go watch some TV?**

 **Anyway, I hope, as always that this atleast put a smile on your beautiful face!I don't have anything else to say, I said everything for this week in the last note already! Good day, night, or bananakillinganiversary slushies!**

 **~ISB**


	75. Too lazy for titles

**I'M ALIVE**

 **Heeelllloooo, slushies!** **EXTRA LONG CHAP THAT HAD MY WRISTS BROKEN.** **I have nothing to say!Let's start!**

* * *

By Sugar

Q:Hazel, is your curse gone?

 **Hazel:** Yeah!

 **ISB:** Really, how?

 **Hazel:** Well-

 **Bella Swan:** IT WAS LOVEEEEEEE

 **ISB:** 0.0

 **Bella:** LOVE SAVED HERRRRRRR *faints all over the place*

 **Piper:**...Ew *drags her out*

* * *

Q:To all of you other than Percy, how would you prank Percy?

 **Percy:** No one would be stupid enough to prank _me._

 **Jason:** Dude, we prank you _all the time._

 **Frank:** Yeah, you just don't notice.

 **Percy:** O.O

* * *

Q:Who in the seven are you most afraid of?

 **Percy:** Annabeth.

 **Hazel:** Hmm, Annabeth.

 **Frank:** Annabeth. *shrug*

 **Leo:** ANNABETH

 **Piper:** Annabeth!

 **Jason:** ...Annabeth.

 **Annabeth:** Huh...None of them!

 _Up on Olympus_

 **Zeus:** Hmm, keep an eye on that one O.-

* * *

Q:Percy, would you kill Leo to save Annbeth?

 **Percy:** Nah. If I did, Annabeth would murder me.

 **Percy:** Also, I doubt I'd ever face the issue. Rick will _never_ kill off Leo. He came back to life once already!

 **Leo:** Yeah, I'm so awesome!

 **Newt:** -_- I can't believe you had the bloody _death cure_ with you and didn't think to share!

 **Harry:** Yeah, Leo, have you no sh-

 **Newt:** shush golden boy. You had that stone!

 **ISB:** *shrug* the good characters aren't ever given second chances!

 **Harry/Leo:** HEY!

* * *

Q:Annabeth, how do you spell Zeus? Zeus, or Zues?

 **Annabeth:** -

 **ISB:** NO.

 **Annabeth:** Bu-

 **ISB:** SHHHH! Don't! NEVER ASK SUCH A QUESTION.

 **Zeus:** Why ever not?

 **ISB:** _Because it confuses even autocorrectttt_

 **Everyone:** O.O

* * *

To Percabeth:Best date ever? By Diamond

 **Percy/Annabeth:** Simple.

 **Percy:** Tartarus

 **Annabeth:** Paris.

 **Annabeth:**...Tartarus?

 **Percy:** I enjoyed the pained weeping of fangirls ;)

 **Leo:** O.o heartless man.

* * *

To Nico:Is it wierd, how youre older than everyone? also, this means you ARENT too young for Reyna!by Daimond

 **Nico:** Nah, it still feels like I'm 14. I didn't really age in the casino did I?

 **Nico:** And yeah, but this now means I'm too _old_ for her.

 **Nico:** Also, I'm gay. I think I've mentioned that before. *sulks*

 **Will:** Nico, stop sulking.

 **Nico:** I'll sulk if I want to!

 **Will:** How can you even-

 **ISB:** *stage whisper* I don't know why fans enjoy watching this, but we _do._

* * *

To the seven:If you could have any other godly parent who would it be? By Daimond

 **Thalia:** Has this question been asked before?

 **ISB:** I think so, but I'm too lazy to check.

 **Piper:** We all know the answer to this one!

 **Jason:** We do?

 **Piper:** Yeah! :)

 **Piper:** If I had the opportunity to have a different parent, I'd choose a non-godly one.

 **Aphrodite:** You know, the proper answer was, _I wouldn't change my parents for the world._

 **Piper:** Hmm, I don't think so.

* * *

To Nico:Where are the monkeys?Are they still in the walls? By Cinder Luna

 **Nico:** I...okay, listen carefully.

 **Nico:** *leans in, whispers* I hear the monkeys are on the move.

 **Nico:** They're after something. They're after...

 **Nico:** Wonka bars.

 **Frank** :...Wonka bars?

 **Nico:** Shhh. And clocks, too.

 **Frank:** Ah.

 **Will:** *facepalm*

 **ISB:**...Maybe we should move to the next-

 **Nico:** I'M NOT KIDDING! THEY'RE MAKING CLOCKWORK CHOCOLATE TO REVERSE THE TIME STRE-

 **ISB:** ALRIGHT NEXT QUESTION PLEASE

* * *

To Aphrodite:Do you ship Reynico, and if so, why? By Cinder Luna

 **Aphrodite:** I...like Wonka bars.

 **Hazel:** What?

 **Aphrodite:** Shove it all in a cage. The monkeys shall not have it!

 **Will:** NICO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING TO OLYMPUS WITH THAT STORY OF YOURS

 **Nico:** IT'S NOT A STORY IT'S THE FUTURE

 **Will:**...

 **Will:** *cries silently*

 **ISB:** Sometimes, we stray from the topic a bit. Other times, we ignore the question completely...

* * *

To all:Favourite TV show? by Cinder Luna.

 **Jason:** Okay, here is one thing we can all agree on completely.

 **Annabeth:** And what's that?

 **Jason:** _Watching grass grow with Annabeth Chase_

 **Annabeth** :...What even.

 **Annabeth:** Why do I not know of this show's existance?

 **Annabeth:** #Traumatised o.o

* * *

By Sam Winchester:I lost my shoes...do you know where they are? -Supernatural Fandom

 **Percy:**...

 **Nico:**...

 **Annabeth:**...

 **Hazel:**...

 **Piper:**...

 **Chiron:**...

 **Will:**...

 **Nancy Bobofit:**...

 **ISB:**...Next question, I guess...?

* * *

To all:Dying words? By Shadow Hearth

 **Annabeth:** Donate my books to the poor!

 **Frank:** Uh...no littering?

 **Percy:** Make sure the blue food lives on!

 **Hazel:** Goodbye everyone! Stay sweet!

 **Leo:** YEAH I KNOW YOU LOVE ME SO I'M DYING SO YOU SHOULD ADMIT IT NOW

 **Jason:** Take care of the bricks for me

 **Nico:** Never. Touch. My stuff. Seriously, it's cursed.

 **Piper:** Burn my diaries and DON'T YOU DARE READ THEM.

 **Will:** A minimum of 8 glasses of water a day, y'all.

 **Reyna:**...

 **Reyna:** I was going to say something emotional and deep, but now...?

 **Reyna:** While I'm gone, MAKE SURE TO CATCH THE MONKEYS IN THE WALLS.

 **Nico:**...*cries tears of joy*

* * *

To Nico:What is your EXACT age? yeah, I just asked that. BOOM. by Nico as a stuffi

 **Nico:** I have no idea!

 **Nico** :...

 **Nico:**...Cupcake?

 **World:...**

 **Nico:** No?

 **Hedge:** *sigh* I'll have one.

 **Nico:** :)

 **ISB:** Uhh...okay. I guess.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap! BUT WAIT.**

 **WAITWAITWAIT**

 **BEFORE YOU GO!**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE...A PARODY.**

 **AND YOU...GET TO CHOOSE!**

 **PLEASE tell me in the comments what song/tv show/book/movie it should be of, and I'll pick the most suitable one!**

 **Shadow hearth;Not at all! sorry if that's how it seemed to you!**

 **Thanks Cinder Luna, that's very nice of you!**

 **Thankyou for the book rec, DL!**

 **Also to Sam Winchester, I haven't the slightest bit of clue about the supernatural fandom, so idk if that was just out of the blue or if that's a fandom inside joke or what, but THANK YOU for being so random it truly left me without a response, which rarely happens! Cookies for youuuuu!**

 **There's lots of questions, so maybe I'll do another update before the next weekend, but please send in one if it comes to you!**

 **Have a good day, night or bananakillinganiversary slushies! Love you!**

 **-ISB**


	76. RANDOMNESS

**HAHAHAHAHAHA HELLO SLUSHIES**

 **It's raining so much outside!**

 **-** **also, blue frogs!**

 **This is an extra wierd chapter. I swear, nothing will make sense. NOTHING. EnjOyyy**

* * *

To apollo:If you are the god of poetry and the sun then why are almost all of your songs about the night? Is it because Artemis is the goddess of the night? by Yizzl

 **Apollo:** Hmm, who is this question for? I know of no Apollo. I'm Lester!

 **Artemis:** O.-

 **Leo:** Poetry is boring.

 **Annabeth:** Yeah, and the sun is stupid too.

 **Percy:** Good thing Apollo isn't here to listen to this :)

 **Apollo:** _...Dont listen to them they're just jealous don't listen_

 **Jason:** Bleagh Apollo isn't cute at all!

 **Apollo:** OH THAT IS IT!

 **Everyone:** 0.0

 **Apollo:** I'M NOT LESTER I'M ACTUALLY-

 **Hazel:** Oh no are you Apollo?! In the disguise of a teenage boy named Lester, listening to them insulting you this whole time?! o.O

 **Apollo:** NO. I AM EJIBEE!

 **Apollo:** THE JAM JAR.

 **Apollo:** FEAR MEEEEE

 **Everyone:**...

 **Apollo:** RULER OF PARIS I AM

 **Everyone:**...

 **Everyone:** *runs around in circles* AHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

To hedge, Mellie and Chuck:who do you think is the best babysitter? By GryfindorkofOz

 **Hedge:** Chuck Noris.

 **Mellie:** Shawn Mendez

 **Chuck:**...Goo?

 **ISB:** I believe you were to mention people you actually know.

 **Chuck:** I DO KNOW _GOO_ HE IS MY VERY BEST FRIEND.

 **ISB:**...Who is he?

 **Chuck:** He's my imaginary friend the purple unicorn!

 **ISB:** Aww how sweet!

 **Chuck:** He doesn't have eyes.

 **Chuck:** THEY FELL OUT!

 **ISB:** Uh...cute?

 **Chuck:** INSTEAD HE HAS BLEEDING EYE SOCKETS.

 **ISB:** Ha..haha...so cute-*throws up*

* * *

To all:Who is your favourite Disney princess? by puppies4lyfe

 **Annabeth:** Belle

 **Percy:** Ariel

 **Jason:** Cinderella?

 **Frank:** Mulan

 **Hazel:** Anna!

 **Piper:** Moana

 **Leo:** Zebra.

 **ISB:**...Zebra?

 **Leo:** *looks at question* Oh sorry I thought the question was _what's your favourite colour?_

 **Leo:** In the case of princesses... Uh, Labrador retriever I guess.

 **ISB:** Make sense please.

 **Leo:** I mean those floppy eared cute ones. Black, to be specific.

 **Everyone:** *facepalm*

* * *

To all:Is Zeus the god of theatre? By LogosGodOfKnowledge

 **Annabeth:** Definately

 **Frank:** Maybe.

 **Dionysus:** ;-; meanies

 **Zues:** NONONO.

 **Zues:** My name...is Fredrickson.

 **Everyone:**...

 **Zues:** *maniacal laughter*

* * *

To all: If you went to Hogwarts what house would you be in? by sickasfrick4578

 **Annabeth:** Ravenclaw. But if Dumbledore is still around, then Gryfinndor. He always makes them win.

 **Percy:** Hufflepuff. Their dorm is near the _kitchens._

 **Piper:** Gryfinndor.

 **Jason:** Same.

 **Frank and Hazel:** Hufflepuff

 **Leo:** ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN

 **ISB:** Y

 **Leo:** Dumbledore hates them! We'd never win!

 **Leo:** Also, there's no way I'm living in that horrible dungeon. It would do horrors to my complexion!

 **All:**...

 **Leo:** *flips hair*

 **Piper** Leo your hair is too short to be flipped.

 **Leo:** *Puts on wig and flips it*

* * *

To all:If your lover dumps you what would you do? by Book Lover 1003

 **Leo:** Pshh Caly dumps me all the time.

 **Leo:** Once she left me stranded on an island for _days._

 **ISB:**...;-; #TrueLove

 **Bella Swan:** IF MY LOVER DUMPS ME I'LL GO INTO DEPRESSION AND TRY TO KILL MYSELF AND FORGET HOW TO FUNCTION EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW HIM FOR MORE THAN A FEW WEEKS.

 **ISB:**...#NotSoTrueLove

 **Edward** :...ikr

* * *

To Jason: If I paid you £50 would you go into the Hades cabin and sleep in the beds (coffins) by Guest

 **Jason:** HOHOHO

 **Jason:** I SHALL RELUCTANTLY ACCEPT YOUR OFFER FOR I AM BROKE.

 **Percy:** Pshh don't lie Jason. Santa Claus doesn't lie.

 **Jason:**...;-;

 **Percy:** He sleeps in there all the time anyway. I once eavesdropped...he and Nico were talking about nail polish.

 **Nico:** SO NOT TRUE.

 **Nico:** I'll have you know that we were also talking about eyeshadow and shoes.

 **Drew:**...i'm changing cabins.

 **Spiderman:** YOU CAN'T IT'S AGAINST THE RULES HAHAHA

 **ISB:** Spiderman, in all of history, have you ever actually met anyone who laughs by going _hahaha_?

 **Spiderman:**...Nu

 **Spiderman:** ;-; my bad.

 **Hazel:** That's what's concerning you, and not that Spiderman is real and in our camp?

* * *

To the whole camp:Who didn't die in the giant and titan war would you kill?By Cinder Luna

 **Annabeth:** Hera

 **Percy:** That demigod who stabbed me while I ate Oreos

 **Jason:** PERCY

 **Percy:** Wait, why? ;-;

 **Jason:** YOU VOTED BUTCH FOR THE NEXT TOP CAT INSTEAD OF TOM

 **ISB:** Holy cake frosting not this agai-

 **Bella:** IT WAS LOVEEEE

 **Percy:** OH COME ON HE'S WAY MORE CAPABLE I MEAN TOM CAN'T EVEN SPEAK

 **Blitzen:** WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING CAPA-

 **Drew:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CHANGE MY CABIN

 **ISB:** DRARRRYyYyYYYy

 **Travis:** Can we kill mortals, too? Like, a politician?

 **Connor:** BRUCE WAYNE. HE STOLE MY RACECAR

 **Hazel:** What even

 **Frank:** Racecar backwards...is racecar.

 **Leo:** how dID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT I MEAN MY LIFE IS LIE How HOW

 **Bella:** IT WAS _LOVEEEEE_

 **Voldemort:ALRIGHT** **WHO ATE MAH FONZIES**

 **Nico:** THE MONKEYS ARE MAKING CLOCKWORK CHOCOLATE TO STEAL ABE LINCONS HAT

 **Zues:** WHAT did I say about the bold?!

 **Kakashi:** RAINBOWSSSSSS

 **Will:** Nico go take a nap.

 **Jace:** I'M NATURALLY BLONDE

 **Dumbledore:** Oh look that seventh year is tying her shoes! 20 BILLION POINTS TO GRYFINDOR

 **Bumblebee:** *Buzzes around*

 **ISB:** This chaos is...nice.

 **Chaos:** Why thank you.

 **Chiron:** *sobs in the background*

 **Chrion:** Fireflies _...this is all their fault_

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere_

Fireflies*High-fives each other*

* * *

 **Lord...that was just...**

 **That made less sense than even I anticipated.**

 **No guest, he doesn't talk like that. Which is kind of the point.**

 **I NEED MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PARAODY PEOPLE. Songs would be best, imo.**

 **\- Also I'm starting a Harry Potter fanfic, which will be up within a month. I'll let you guys know when it is tho. And no, it will not be a random #StupidThing like this one. Randomness may be my speciality but if I practice it any more I'm gonna get drunk on it.**

 **And that's all! Have a great day, night, or bananakillinganiversary!**

 **~ISB**


	77. PARODY----NO OFFENCE INTENDED

**THE PARAODY SHALL BEEEEE-THE LUNAR CHRONICLES**

 **:)** **This isn't the weekly update, the questions of the week will be answered on the weekend, as always. THERE ARE SOME MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD.**

* * *

 **ISB:** Okay guys give us an intro!

 **Leo(Cinder):** Hello everyone out there! Youre watching-The Boarding House For Misplaced Royalty! I'm a mechanic! I'm dirty, I'm a Cinderella 2.0, and I hate my life!

 **Percy(Kai):** I'm the prince! every girl on Earth loves me! I'm a teenager with a dangerous amount of sass. also, I'm into dirty Cinderella 2.0s that hate life!

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** I'm that farmer girl! My grandmother gave me a gun when I was 11! I carry it everywhere and call it Gunny. My name is Red, because my hair is red! Who knew huh?!

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** And I'm the big, bad wolf. My name, you see, is also (SURPRISEEE) Wolf.

 **Drew(Levana):** And last, and quite probably least, I'm Anavel, that old aunt everyone has but no one loves. You know, the one that wants to serve your heart out on a silver platter! Yup, we've all got one of _those._ I'm _so_ backward that even my name is backwards!

 **ISB:** Let the oddments begin!

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** *Cleans bot parts* Ugh I do hate my life. I'm so ugly. My step-sisters are so pretty! I'll never find love! Who loves cinderella2.0s?

 **Percy(Kai):** *sneaks into the market, hiding behind bushes, singing the spy-theme song* Daa-daa-daaaaaa-dodo

 **Percy(Kai):** *rolls into her shop*Hello, little girl! I'm looking for an old man to fix my robot! But you can't possibly be him, for you are a little girl!

 **Leo(Cinder):** *fakes being chill*Nah fam it's me. Give me that bot, I'll fix it.

 **Percy(Kai):** Now be careful ordinary citizen, that I know next to nothing about! It has super secret stuff in it! *huge wink*

 **Leo(Cinder):** Oh ofcourse. I'll fix it right after I fix that super-duper-more-important-than-royal-secrets air conditioner!

 **Percy(Kai):** *sobs* Oh that's all right...its not like I expected special treatment...TA! *runs off, singing the spy song*

 **Leo(Cinder):** Omg Iko he was obviously flirting with me but I'll dismiss it, who likes Cinderella2.0s after all?

* * *

 **Drew(Levana):** *calls Kai* Hey I heard your daddy died. So when can I come visit?

 **Percy(Kai):** Anytime I guess, we're all doomed anyway. *kicks wall, stubs toe, sobs* Life is horribleeee

 **Chiron(Torin):** Maybe you should put aside your emotions and make the smart, responsible choice. Just sayin'.

 **Percy(Kai):** Ofcourse I'll do that! I'll do exactly th-WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MADE THE PROTESTERS GO AWAY ONLY I GET TO MAKE THEM GO AWAY TORIN I WANT HER _OUTTTTTT._

* * *

 **Drew(Levana):** We should get married!

 **Percy(Kai):** You should _die._

 **Drew(Levana):** Isn't that, politically speaking, a stupid thing to say out loud?

 **Percy(Kai)** : I know, I know. But I cannot help it. Smart remarks flow like a waterfall.

 **Chiron(Torin** **):** Shut up, Kai, you'll get us all killed.

 **Percy(Kai):** I know! I can't help it! Why don't you understand?! *puts hand on forehead and sighs, princess-style*

 **Nico(ghost of his father):** So about my funera-

 **Percy(Kai):** Shh. I'm thinking about all the things that could go wrong!

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT AM I?

 **Will(Doctor)** : You are a normal cyborg...nah jk

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT AM I?

 **Will(Doctor):** You're a cyborg immune to the illness...nah jk

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT AM I?

 **Will(Doctor):** You're a lunar shell...nah jk

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT AM I?

 **Will(Doctor):** You're an actual girl from the moon...nah jk

 **Leo(Cinder)** :WHAT AM I?

 **Will(Doctor):** Here goes nothing...you're cute and Kai is into you so go to the ball with him.

 **Leo(Cinder):** YEAH BUT WHAT _AM_ I?

 **Will(Doctor):** Oh look at the time dangerous witch Anavel is here no can't spare a single second to tell you what you are though it's crucial and you really should know! Nah I'll procrastinate buh bye cya later.

 **Leo(Cinder):** BUT-

 **Will(Doctor):** *slams door on your face*

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT I CAN'T GO TO THE BALL?!

 **Hera(Adri):** Girl, your step-sister is dying cold and alone thanks to an illness with no cure and that's what's bugging ya?

 **Leo(Cinder):** Yeah, I get that but...I CAN'T GO TO THE BALL?!

 **Percy(Kai):** *pops in unannounced* So about that bot.

 **Piper(Pearl):** OMG THE PRINCE THE PRINCE CINDERELLA2.0, HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE PRINCE YOU SUCK?

 **Percy(Kai):** Oh, what a horrible step-sister you have! this must mean...are you a Cinderella2.0?!

 **Leo(Cinder):** Yes. I'm also sneaking into your castle every other day to meet your good friend but you don't know lol

 **Percy(Kai):** Oh the lord above has blessed me! You _should_ go to the ball with me! *gives you expensive as fudge ice cream gloves and disappears*

 **Piper(Pearl):** OMG NO YOUR CYBORG HE HATES YOU *spits on gloves*

 **Leo(Cinder):** De glovessss...my life is horrible;-;

* * *

 **Chiron(Torin):** Kai, just marry Anavel, she has the antidote to the illness. You're wasting time.

 **Percy(Kai):** I cannot. I'm gambling the fate of pretty much the entire world for a girl's fickle affections.

 **Chiron(Torin):**...You are young. And you are stupid.

 **Percy(Kai):** I know haha plus I don't even know anything about said girl but she's cute so.

 **Chiron(Torin):**...Okay yeah sure go ahead hmm good choice.

* * *

 **Will(The doctor):** WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T COME TO THE CASTLE WHILE ANAVEL IS HERE.

 **Leo(Cinder):** ALRIGHT YEAH I'LL DO WHATEVER EXCEPT COMING HERE WHILE ANAVEL IS HERE.

 **Leo(Cinder):** Dammit I fixed the bot but now I can't go to the castle cuz Anavel is here...

 **Leo(Cinder):** You know what...*Does nothing but go to the castle while Anavel is here* I'M COMING KAIIIIII

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE THE PRINCE. WE'RE PRETTY TIGHT! DAMN SECURITY MEASURES! *punches walls*

* * *

 **Drew(Anavel):** *sees Cinder* OMS BRING ME HER HEART ON A SILVER PLATTER RIGHT NOW KAI I'M HUNGRY IF YOU DON'T I'LL DESTROY THIS PLANET

 **Percy(Kai):** Idk man she's pretty cute.

 **Chrion(Torrin):** Kai. The entire _planet_ will be destroyed.

 **Percy(Kai):** Yeah I GET that but c'mon she's pretty cute

 **Chrion(Kai):**...We're dead.

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** I can't go to the ball because I have no dress and only spat-on gloves also I'm escaping to Europe the day of the ball sorry Kai my freedom is more important than my love for you.

 **Leo(Cinder):**...*Fixes ancient car, braves the elements, steals a dead person's dress and crashes the ball) HONEY I'M HEREEEEE

 **Percy(Kai):** AHAHAH I KNEW YOU'D COME I'M SAVED NOW.

 **Chrion(Torin):** Um Kai, the fact that you finally won the girl's affections doesn't change the fact that Anavel will destroy Earth if you don't marry her!

 **Percy(Kai):** OMG IT DOESN'T? SOBSOBSOB

 **Drew(Levana):** Pshh just marry me alread-OH WAIT IS THAT CINDERELLA2.0? KILL HER KILL HER!

 **Percy(Kai):** Pfft no way she's too cute.

 **Drew(Levana):** IF YOU DON'T KILL HER I'LL DO HORRIBLE THINGS *throws tantrum*

 **Percy(Kai):** Omg so vague...i'll have to kill her now ;-;-;-;

 **Leo(Cinder):** Yeah go ahead life sucks anyw-*Fireworks happen*

 **Leo(Cinder):** STARS DAMMIT MY FOOT FELL OFF.

 **Percy(Kai):** *Throws up* Our love was a lie plz go rot in jail ty

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** *In jail* Lalala I'm gonna dieee...life sucks..

 **Will(Doctor):** *bursts in*So there's only like one page left in this book so imma drop this bomb on you...you're actually the lost princess. Now here's a way out. Go to Africa somehow and defeat Anavel okay byeee

 **Leo(Cinder):** *Elsa voice*I'M FREEEEEEEE

 **Jason(Thorne):** Ahem...not really no. Also, you're cute.

 **Leo(Cinder):**...Life is horrible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in France_

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** *kisses her gun* Oh look that cinderella2.0 girl is on tv poor thing.

 **Frank(Zeev):** Oui zo zad.

 **ISB:** Annnnd CUT. Frank your accent is _horrible._

 **Frank:** Sowwyyy...

 **ISB:** Yawn that's all for today. I'll continue if anyone likes it, but I don't think it's all that enjoyable.

* * *

 **NO OFFENSE MEANT TO ANY LUNAR CHORNICLES FANS.**

 **Okay so I _might've_ over exaggerated Kai and Cinder, but...**

 **:^) I hope you liked it. I tried to make it so even people who haven't read LC could get the gist.**

 **Don't forget to put in a question on your way out!**

 **HAVE A GREAT WHATEVER WHERE EVER AND STAY BEAUTIFUL !**

 **Cya on the weekend!**

 **~Isawblackjack**


	78. YOUTUBE

**Okay I'm like a day late, but in my defence, the net went down and blah blah blah excuses excuses** **~Enjoyyyyy**

* * *

To Reyna: Do you EVER have time for yourself? By DragonLover

 **Reyna:** Depends on the day of the week. Mondays and Tuesdays, its mostly legion work.

 **Reyna:** Wednesdays are when Piper and Hazel drag me off for girl's night.

 **Reyna:** Thursdays and Fridays are spent chasing around Jason and yelling at him to stop kissing bricks.

 **Reyna** : And the weekends are spent picking up all the stuffing Octavian leaves around.

 **Annabsth:** So in short, you _don't_ have time for yourself?

 **Reyna:** No, I have exactly 6.7 seconds to my self per week.

 **Jason:**...*hides brick behind back*

 **Reyna:** Those precious seconds are wasted writing fanmail for Pewdiepie, Jake Paul and the like.

 **ISB:** Eww...YouTube...*shudder*

* * *

To Percy:If you could re-write the entire book series, how would it go? By DragonLover

 **Percy:** I'm _so_ glad you asked!

 **Pe** **rcy:** I actually have it written down! Lotsa free time without wars, ya know!

 **Percy:** _Percy Jackson was the son of a king. He had a million likes on YouTube, he had chocolate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And he never got fat, either!_

 **Sally:**

 **Percy:**

 **Sally:** No.

* * *

To Jason: Why does everyone give you such a hard time? By DragonLover

 **Jason** *sigh* Apparently I'm _too perfect._

 **Percy:** Pshh, no. We give you a hard time, because you use up all the conditioner!

 **Jason:** *sputter* You don't get hair this gorgeous by _magic_ you know!

 **Piper:** Jason, you don't have to use the entire bottle. You hair will fall _off._

 **Jason:** HORRORS!

 **Snape:** Did someone _say...magic?_

 **Hazel:** Oh my gods! It's the halfblood prince!

 **Percy:** Technically _I'm_ a half-blood prince aswe-

 **Frank:** Shhh, he's going to do the thing!

 **Leo:** The...thing?

 **Snape:** Hmm, what _is_ that ticking noise?

 **Everyone:** OMG HE'S DOING THE THINGGGG

 **Snape:** *moves here and there* Is it coming from there? Hmm..no...

 **Everyone:** *Hyperventilates*

 **Snape:** *looks up and starts nodding* Kind of...catchy...

 **Everyone** *gets several heart attacks from anticipation*

 **Snape:** Snape, Snape, Severus Snap-

 **Everyone:** *drops dead*

 **ISB** : I still prefer the captions.

 **Snape:** }:-1

 **ISB:** Snipe, snipe, cyber a snipe...

 **ISB:**...*drops dead aswell*

* * *

To Tavi: WHERE ARE YOU? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** *cries* Please...let me mutilate my bears in peace...

 **Tavi:** *sobs into the stuffing*

 **Hazel:** ;-; why do you cry?

 **Tavi:** Percy has more subs than me *wails*

 **Hazel:** *backs away slowly* sorry, submarines freak me out.

* * *

To the little big three: Have you ever dressed as your dads and sat on their thrones? If so what happened? By Death princess 2004

 **Nico:** No, we value our lives tyvm. But _we did_ pretend to once, for Jason's YT channel.

 **Jason:** Yeah, we even dressed up and stuff.

 **Percy:** But then Hera thought we were actually our parents...

 **Nico:** Yeah that was awkward, specially for Jason.

 **Thalia:** And they only got like one like and cried for hours soooo

 **Hazel:** *runs in* I'VE FIGURED OUT EVERYTHING.

 **All:**...

 **Hazel:** YT ACTUALLY STANDS FOR _YAK TORMENT_

 **All:** O.o!

 **Hazel:** IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY DON'T YOU SEE?!

 **All:**...*deletes YT accounts*

 **Hazel:** And you! Reader! Support us and our fight against the yak abuse!

 **Hazel:** Which means...no more wasting away watching vids!

 **Piper:** But...IT'S EVERYDAY BRO

 **Hazel:** *sigh* This will take a while.

 **ISB:** That's all for now I guess. Anything to add guys?

 **Piper:** ENGLAND IS MY CITYYYYYY-

 **ISB:** NOTHING TO ADD? OKAY THEN BYEEE

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by my YT-obsessed friend and the conversations we have about it.**

 **If they can even be called _conversations._**

 **IT was a LIL short...SORry**

 **Lunar eclipse later today :D**

 ***Slushfetti* I'm a happy person.**

 **UNICORNSSSS.**

 **Glad you finally got some questions DL!**

 **Annabeth, no, that was not intentional! Thanks for pointing it out, I'll fix it right away. :DDDDD**

 **I'M SO HAPPY YOU ALL LIKED THE PARODY HAHHAHAHAAA I LOVE YOU ALL SO ILL DEFS CONTINUE IT.**

 **I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! HAVE A GOOD DAY, NIGHT, OR BANANAKILLING ANIVERSARY**

 **-ISB**


	79. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO US

**Heyyyyyyyy**

 **SO** **WE'RE LIKE**

 **WITNESSING A MONUMENTAL THING HERE TODAY**

 **THIS...#STUPIDTHING...IS NOW A YEAR AND LIKE A HANDFUL OF MONTHS/WEEKS OLD IDK**

 **BUT I JUST REALISED**

 **WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS ABSOLUTE GARBAGE THAT WE SO ENJOY FOR MORE THAN A YEAR NOW**

 **I'M EMOTIONAL** **DONT TOUCH ME OKAY HUG ME PLZ** **HHHH**

 **LET'S JUST START OKAY**

 **ENJOY**

 **OH AND HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ANY PAKISTANIS OUT THERE**

 ***SOBS***

* * *

To all: What is the wierdest thing you've done/seen? By Imaguestar

 **Nico:** Well, I had this conversation with a shade in the underworld.

 **Leo:** Oh, how did you understand them?

 **Nico:** I didn't.

 **Leo:** Oh, so they just went, like WWooOooOoo? You know like ghosts do?

 **Annabeth:** Why do people suppose WOoooOoo is the only noise ghosts can make? Can someone tell me the concept behind that in the comments?

 **Jason:** Yeah, why can't they just go, like, REEeeeEEe, or SsssuuUuuUuUu?

 **Percy:** If they remember how to scare people and kill them and stuff, why can't they remember how to speak?

 **ISB:** Seriously. Someone, tell me.

 **Nico:** Yeah, no, it went, DOOOCCCCCCcCCc

 **Hazel:** What? Was it Bugs Bunny's shade or something? Were they're levitating carrots surrounding it?

 **Nico:** No, apparently they got free streaming in the underworld.

 **Nico:** And most of them are _really_ into Doctor Who idk why.

 **Percy:** WAIT BUGS BUNNY DIED

 **ISB** :...Moving on thenz.

* * *

To all: Have y'all met the people from Harry Potter, Star Wars, Fantastic Beasts or Jack Blank? By Guest

 **Frank:** Um no, those are all fictional people. Idk who this Blank person is though.

 **ISB:** Yeah but do you sometimes wonder, maybe the fictional people think they're real?

 **Frank:** Ha, creative, but impossible.

 **ISB:** *INNOCENTLY INNOCENT WHISTLE*

* * *

To Apollo: Do you love Meg? By Fade24

 **Meg:** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **EJIBEE:** Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Meg/EJIBEE:** _WEWWEWEWEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEWEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWWWWWWWWEWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE-_

 **Piper:** SHUT.

 **Piper** :...THE FRIDGE THE FOOD IS GETTING WARM

* * *

To all:Do you like Imagine Dragons? By Guest

 **Nico:** Yes, I do spend most of my time imagining about dragons.

 **Will:** I saw this vid on YT about dragons, and it-

 **Hazel:** No YouTube!

 **Will:** Why?

 **ISB:** Aside from it being 50% odd trends and 50% cuss words, it actually stands for YAK TORMENT

 **Will:** Oh...?

 **Leo:** *cri* The outsiders never understand us.

* * *

To all the couples:Do you like making out? By Guest

 **Thalia:** Uh oh.

 **All the couples:** *faints*

* * *

To all:HAVE YOU MET NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER YET? By Guest

 **Frank:** Who

 **Piper:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHO_

 **Frank:** I mean who

 **Piper:** NEWT. MY CHILD. MY SON. MY FLUFFY KITTEN

 **Jason:** OH MY GODS YOU HAVE A CHILD WHY DON'T I KNOW THIS WHAT WHY WHEN HOW

 **Annabeth:** Jason, I think she doesn't mean it literally.

 **Jason:** I HATE YOU ALLLLL*heart breaks, everything about life changes, runs off only to be rescued by Chaos and given a place in her army, becomes all powerful, stronger than the gods*

 **Percy:** Sounds like a cliche fic. only...isn't that usually _me?_

 **Piper:** *Rocks back and forth, clutching a Hufflepuff scarf*

* * *

To Arty: What do you think about Newt being your namesake? By Guest

 _*No reply*_

 **Leo:** Uh, I think she was being serious when she said that if she got another question she'd dye her hair pink and begin life as a pokemon.

 **Thalia:** RIP Artemis. You shall be missed.

 **Leo:** Hey, she didn't _die._

 **Thalia:** Yeah but she'll be trapped in that tiny ball soon soooo

 **Thalia:** And she'll have to eat that pokemon food stuff. Which is like dog food with a fancy name. I mean I'd rather go bowlivorus.

 **Frank:** You'd rather what

 **Thalia:** I'd rather eat the bowl.

* * *

To Nico:How're the monkeys in the walls? By Cinder Luna

 **Nico:** *pulls at hair* The thing is...*shifty eyes*

 **Nico:** I can't say too much publicly any more. Just know that we haven't given up. The resistance is still fighting.

 **Will:** OH MY GODS-

* * *

To Arty and Tavi:How're you liking the nicknames?By t4courtney

 _*No reply*_

 **Tavi:** *looks up from stuffing, dazed* di Angelo, the monkeys are heading South

 **Nico:** QUICK! GET THE TRACKERS SET ON THESE CO-ORDI-

 **ISB:** Shh. Let's just stop here. Before things with these monkeys get reallllly messy. *tip-toes out*

* * *

 **AND THAT'S DONE.**

 **As for your question directed at _me_ , Guest, I'd love to do just that, but it might cause offence to someone *shrug***

 **I'M SO HAPPY. A GREAT BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU.**

 **To those who're here from the start, and to those who're new. Every single review and question makes me _smileeeee_.**

 **Yeah, including that mean one. That made me smile the hardest ^-^**

 **You're all precious, so please stay precious slushies! Viva la Pluto and all that! Later!**

 **-ISB**


	80. Broken pipes

**Welcome back slushies! School starts on Tuesday, and idk if I'll have much time for this later so I answered most of the questions. Enjoy !**

* * *

To all:Does anyone here ship Connor with Lou Ellen and Katie with Travis? Don't kill me, four mentioned people. By LogosGodOfKnowlegde

 **Connor:** First of all, no.

 **Lou Ellen:** Second of all, no.

 **Entire camp:** Agreed.

 **Travis:** First of all, no.

 **Katie:** Second of all, no.

 **Entire camp:** Third of all, yes.

* * *

To all:Is Dakota sad that Gwen is no longer around?And is Gwen sad that she left Dakota? By LogosGodOfKnowlegde

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen:**

 **Dakota:**

 **Gwen** :

 **Dakoto/Gwen:** wAIT

* * *

To all:Have any of you read Harry Potter or Divergent? By Voldy Kitty Mel **(heya! *waves*)**

 **Percy:** I don't read anything if I don't have to.

 **Annabeth:** But then...how do you live?

 **Percy:** I breathe in air. And then let it out.

 **ISB:** Someone answer the question ple-

 **Piper:** *crashes through wall* ALWAYSSSSSSSSS

 **Hazel:** I think that's the closest answer were getting on here, which is kinda sad.

* * *

To Solaneglo: What do your parents think of your relationship? By Death Princess 2004

 **Will:** My dad is pretty cool with it. I mean, he's still being wierd right now, so you can't ask him, but he's cool with it.

 **EJIBEE:**..Fictional soup.

 **Will:** See?

 **Nico:** Hades smiled, and that's like the equivalent of fangirl shrieks for him. So yeah he ships it.

 **EJIBEE:** Slippers!

* * *

To Artemis:Do you know what Artemis Fowl is? If so, do you like it? By FieryGirl101

 **Thalia:** She's still a pokemon. And we still haven't tracked her down.

 **Frank:** I AM SUCH A FAN OF ARTEMIS FOWL!

 **Jason:** Whoa there. I thought Piper was the fangirl of this group.

 **Piper:** Artemis made me cry. The ending I mean. So I'm still upset with that book.

 **Piper:** And eventually I'll forgive it. But now is too soon.

 **Percy:**...What did I say about fangirls being wierd?

* * *

To all:If you could have a pair of gods as your parents, who would it be and why? By pegasusrider

 **Leo:** Wow, it's usually just one god.

 **Annabeth:** Wouldn't two mean that _we_ would be gods aswell?

 **Jason:** Well then I'd pick both the strongest and most manipulative gods. And then I'd have unlimited power!

 **Leo:** Jason, that's a very Slytherin thing to say.

 **Jason:** *Hisses*

 **Leo:** *Backs away*

* * *

To Tyson:When was the first time you saw a pony? By DragonLover.

 **Tyson** : It was in lands far away.

 **Jason:** Yeah, but _when?_

 **Tyson:** About...four years ago? I forget.

 **Tyson:** I was in the country side. And then there was a door that would not open. Until I pushed it hard.

 **Annabeth:** Dear gods don't tell me you broke into a horse stable.

 **Tyson:** ...It was raining.

 **Annabeth:** You can't break into someone's h-

 **Tyson:** But it was raining.

* * *

To Grover:How's your reed pipe practice going? By DragonLover

 **Grover:** Wow...a question for _me._

 **Grover:** I'm so flattered. You know it's been a while since anyone payed much attention to me.

 **Grover:** I mean even when we were kids it was always Percy. And then Annabeth. Never me.

 **Grover:** I'm like the Ron. No, even Ron got more fans than me.

 **ISB:** Oh my merch just answer the question already...whatever your name is.

 **Grover:** ;-; Percy sat on my pipes and they broke.

 **ISB:** :O

Grover: ;-;

* * *

To Sally Jackson:Did you ever have a "Blue Christmas"? By DragonLover

 **Sally:** It really depends on Percy's mood.

 **Sally:** If he's happy we have a blue Christmas.

 **Sally:** If he's angry we have a blue Christmas.

 **Sally:** If he's sad we have a blue Christmas.

 **Sally:** And if he's excited we have a _blue_ Christmas.

* * *

To Piper:Who would win, Jason or Superman? By DragonLover.

 **Piper:** Jason.

 **Jason:** :)

 **Piper:** And I'm not saying that cuz I love Jason and stuff, Superman died, so even an ant could win against him.

 **Piper:** Unless it's chess. Not even a dead body could lose to Jason at chess.

 **Jason** :...

* * *

To Calypso:How do you and Festus bond? By DragonLover

 **Calypso:** We started bonding when we realised we liked some of the same things. Or, rather, disliked.

 **Calypso:** Such as we both disliked Leo's singing.

 **Calypso:** And we both disliked Leo catching fire suddenly.

 **Calypso:** And we both worked together to dump him on that island.

 **Leo:**...I love these two so much.

* * *

To Chiron:Do you have any thoughts on how frequently the campers run off? By DragonLover

 **Chiron:** Every time there's a sale on _Bata._

 **Chiron:** So, yes, they run off a lot.

 **Chiron:** Oh look, there they go again. Smh, _Bata_...

* * *

To Octavian: Do you have a problem with...everything? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** I'll have you know that I only have a problem with Greeks and traitors and filth and panda pillow pets and flowers and kids and Percy Jackson and stupid people and teddy bears and liars and bananas and hotdogs being called hotdogs.

 **ISB:**...And also you being called Tavi?

 **Tavi:** Yes. And that.

 **ISB:** Poor Tavi! Aw.

 **Tavi:** HeY!

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **NO DL DON'T BE MEAN ;-;-; lol**

 **Yeeeaaa not all that random, but I tried! I'll also be putting up that HP fic with next week's update, so look out for that.**

 **AND OH THE SOLAR ECLIPSE YOU MUST BE SO EXCITED. SOME OF YOU I MEAN. I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE IT FROM HERE BUT I'M EXCITED FOR YOU SLUSHIES HAVE FUN PLEASE!**

 **~Isawblackjack**


	81. Clockwork

**HeY sluShIES. School is horrible. But I am awesome, so you're getting your update anyway. ALSO MY HP FIC IS UP CHECK IT OUT PLEASE THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

To the seven, especially Piper:How do you feel with Obama gone, and is he ever coming back? By Voldy Kitty Mel **(Waving intensifies)**

 **The seven:** OhhHhH no.

 **Piper:** *Looks up* I'm broken, child. I'm...broken.

 **The seven:**...

 **Piper:** *heavy sobbing*

* * *

To Nico:Do you like Pokemon?By FieryGirl101

 **Everyone:** Not this again.

 **Nico:** I DO NOT LIKE POEMON.

 **Nico:** WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE NEON COLOURS, SERIOUSLY?

 **Nico:** OH, AND WHY CAN THE 'POKEMON' SAY NOTHING BUT THIER OWN NAME?!

 **Nico:** HEY LOOK! I'M PIKACHU! PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAAA _PIKA_ CHUUUU

 **Will:** *drags him away*

 **Nico:** PIKAAAAA!

* * *

To Juniper:How will you stop Grover from going on any more deadly quests? By DragonLover

 **Juniper:** I can't, really. The wind blows where the wind blows.

 **Grover:** :) *skips away, happy*

 **Juniper:** Kidding. I'm gonna tie him up and threaten to break his new reed pipes.

 **EJIBEE:** Besides. We need of him for our kuest.

 **Meg:** Anyone know when Apollo is gonna get sober? Not that I miss him, but I'll take him over this guy any day.

 **EJIBEE:** THERE'S A SPEECH IN MY EYE!

 **Meg:**...What

 **EJIBEE:** HAIRY PINK DONUTS

 **Meg:** Oh my gods...THAT SOUNDS SO AWESOME

 **Meg:** LET'S GO MAKE SOME!

 **Annabeth:**...Hey Juniper tie these two up aswell.

* * *

To Percy's watch:Do watches have an afterlife? By DragonLover

 **PW:** Well, that's a very complex question. I mean it all depends on your religion, whether you're a cater or a hotdog or maybe a clock, idk.

 **Annabeth:**...If there isn't an afterlife, how are we talking to you?

 **PW:** Oh, it's just this ironic little science fact. There's a clash with watch-clock philosophy though. You need to be educated in the art of Clock-ology to get what I'm saying here.

 **Annabeth:**...*throws soda in the ocean*

 **Fireflies:** *dives in and steals it*

* * *

To everyone: Who else would like a question? By DragonLover

 **EJIBEE:** *Raises hand*

 **Nancy Bobbofit:** *Raises hand*

 **Zoe Nightshade:** *Raises hand*

 **The clock on Percy' s 8th grade school wall:** *Raises hand* #ClockLivesMatter

 **Clockwork prince:** Kindly put your hand down sir you are messing with the time stream. Time is _very fragile._

 **Doctor Who:** I beg to diffe-

 **ISB:** MOVING ONNNN

* * *

Q:How can Percy drown in his tears if it's water? By guest

 **Piper:** OMM PLOT HOLE!

 **Frank:** Ohemem?

 **Piper:** No Frank. O-M-M.

 **Hazel:** What's that...

 **Piper:** It's OMG only cooler. It's, like, oh my merch.

 **Jason:**...*blows up youtube*

* * *

 **NO OFFENCE TO POKEMON FANS. I've been witnessing a lot of HP/Twilight fandom fights these days so it was just something that was on my mind.**

 **Short chapter, I know, I know. But there's the HP fic today aswell, so I was busy and eh excuses.**

 **Give it a look please :))))**

 **I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and stay amazing =)**

 **-ISB**

 **PS sorry guest I didn't realise I was being mean ahahaaha**


	82. STarsS I'M SLEEPY

**okay slushies**

 ***yawn***

 **It's way past midnight but I realised I hadn't updated yet so** ***drinks coffee, and then spits it out* urgh I hate coffee.**

 **Anyway...LETS DO THIS THIN-Zzzzzzz**

* * *

To Clarisse:What's it take for a violent warrior girl to get some respect around here?! By DragonLover

 **Clarisse:** Eh, when they don't give you the respect you know you deserve, you smash their heads into the concrete wall.

 **Chris:**...

 **Chris:**...Stop Cupid she's too perfect and pure for me.

 **Percy:** *Gag*

 **Clarrise:** *smashes his head in the concrete wall*

 **Jason:** Ouch. I bet that hurts more than the bricks.

* * *

To Ella:What's your favourite movie? By DragonLover

 **Ella:** Ella doesn't like movies much. Ella prefers books.

 **Ella:** But if Ella had to pick, she'd go with The book Thief.

 **Ella:** Those words make Ella cr-

 **Piper:** WHO CARES WHAT THEY MAKE YOU DO OH MY MERCH WHAT ABOUT HACHIKO DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU CRY HUH?

 **Ella:**...Ella doesn't like this scary girl

 **Piper:** I'M NOT _SCARY_ I'M _PASSIONATE_ WHY DON'T PEOPLE GET THE DIFFERENCE *skips away*

 **Percy:**...I will never understand fangirls.

 **Annabeth:** It's scientifically impossible to.

* * *

To Grover:Did you ever get over your fear of Cyclops? By DragonLover

 **Grover:** Oh gosh another question for me!

 **Annabeth:** DON'T START JUST _ANSWER_

 **Grover:** Yes. Ofc. I got over it. It was irrational. Stupid thing to fear!

 **Annabeth:** Like Percy' s fear of the number 4?

 **Percy:** THAT'S NOT STUPID OR IRRATIONAL FOUR IS DEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATH

 **Artemis (Fowl):** Hm..I'm almost proud of this strange boy.

* * *

To Tavi:What would it take to get you to chill out? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** Hmm oh Idk maybe if you'd STOP CALLING ME TAVI THAT WOULD BE NICE AND MAYBE I'D _CHILL OU-_

 **Tavi:** A chicken burger would also be nice

 **ISB:** *Buries you in the finest of chicken burgers*

 **Tavi:**...I guess there _is_ a plus side of having fangirls.

* * *

To Percy:Have you given your SATS yet? And if you have, what kind of results do you expect? By Voldy Kitty Mel **(*Waves so hard that it hurts*)**

 **Percy:** Depends on what kind of clockwork religion you believe in? If any at all?

 **Jason:** No. Not. This. Again. *Knocks him out with a brick*

 **Percy:** *unconscious muttering* Brason Oh tea pea

 **Jason:**...Well I've written Chrion/Percy fanfiction sooOo **(Yes people, that is a ship. *Cue dramatic gas-No not really, we've all seen worse haven't we?)**

* * *

To all:Do you ever wonder if the HP characters think they're real? *cough* like you do *cough* By FieryGirl101

 **Frank:** What

 **Hazel:** What?

 **Annabeth:** _What_

 **Percy:** WaT

 **Jason:** WHAT

 **Piper:** Whaaaaat

 **Leo:** Wut

 **ISB:** *Shifty eyes*

 **ISB:**...LOOK NICO HAS A GIANT TEDDY BEAR

 **Percy:**...Is that supposed to distract us cuz we all know he has lots of those

 **ISB:** _...WHATTT?_

* * *

To everyone from a different fandom:Why are you still here? And why wasn't I invited? By DragonLover

 **ArtemisF:** Well, were not supposed to be here, but most of the time ISB is too drunk to care.

 **Jace:** And, uh, I belong everywhere?

 **Annabeth:** Also, we didn't invite _anyone_ , but you're welcome anyway, cuz you know...ISB is too drunk to care.

 **Hazel:** Also #AllWelcome #LoveNotHate

 **Frank:** Hazel I don't think this is the same as-

 **Hazel:** #DownWithLabels

 **Frank:**..*Sighs forever*

* * *

 **Also thanks to Guest for that comment? It really made me smile? Like thankyou? Really thankyou so much :") Its always so nice when people use _crazy_ as a compliment. :DDDD**

 **ik no spoilers DL! :)**

 **Mel wave back before I burst into tears?!**

 **I know this was like super short? But I'm sleepy? So I'll do some more in the morning maybe?** **Have some more unnessecary question marks?** **Also have a great day? Slushies? Lol buhbye till then**

 **~ISB**


	83. Jason's exit

**Bwhaha slushies I'm late again *ducks from incoming tomatoes*** **HEY NO STOP TOMATOES REMIND ME OF MY EXTOMATO FRED WHICH BRINGS BACK BAD MEMORIES!**

 **I shall spare you the excuses**. **Enjoy!**

* * *

To Nico:How are the monkeys doing? By Tattletail

 **Percy:** Yeah, uh, Nico isn't here right now. He sneaked out of the camp last night.

 **Chiron:** Why T.T

 **Percy:** He didn't want Will to know where he was going...

 **Will:** *Crashes through 6th dimension* WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS HE

 **Percy:** Well he went to the zoo.

 **Will:**...The zoo?

 **Percy:** Uhhuh. He wanted to... negotiate..with the enemy.

 **Will:** DON'T TELL ME

 **Percy:** Yeah...Nico is at the zoo, talking to monkeys.

 **Will:** ARGHHHHHH *runs to the zoo, pulling out hair*

* * *

To all:How many campers have a crush on Piper, or think she's hot? By OwlLover34

 **Piper:** We can't really _tell_ can we?

 **Leo:** I KNOW! everyone who has a crush on Pipes raise their hands!

 **Everyone:**...

 **Leo:** Why did I even think that would work.

* * *

Who are the seven the most protective of as a whole? By OwlLover34

 **Annabeth:** You'd think it would be Hazel, or Frank.

 **Annabeth:** But it's Jason.

 **Jason:** ;-;

 **Annabeth:** He has been our nerdy little bother since forever.

 **Jason:** Isn't it a little rich of you, calling someone nerdy?

 **Annabeth:** How on Earth is i-

 **Random person:** HEY JASON CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGR-

 **Annabeth:** *knocks them out*

 **Jason:** WHY DID YOU DO THAT

 **Annabeth:** THERE COULD'VE BEEN LIQUID BRICK IN THAT PEN BUT DON'T WORRY CHILD I'LLPROTECT YOU

 **Jason** :OH MY GODS

* * *

To all: I can totally see Annabeth being like a Mikasa level momma bear. If so, who are her 'babies'? **(Sorry I tweaked and shortened the question, it was a little long. *leaves you a cookie*)**

 **Jason:** Did you read the previous question

 **Annabeth:** Oh please Jason I'm not like that.

 **Jason:** Let me prove it.

 **Annabeth:** PROVE IT THEN

 **Jason:** *walks up to water puddle*

 **Annabeth:** OH NO WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **Jason:** *Stands next to it*

 **Annabeth:** NO NO NO GET AWAY FROM THERE MY CHILD THERE COULD BE GERMS IN THAT PUDDLE OR YOU COULD CATCH A COLD OMG GET AWAAAYYYY *runs up to him and wraps him in a blanket*

 **Annabeth:** There there child

 **Jason:**...Why.

* * *

To all:What do you guys think of those fanfics where you all go to Hogwarts? By FieryGirl101

 **Piper:** Oh merch, I'd love going there.

 **Piper:** I swear I'd cut off my right arm to go there.

 **Piper:** And _I'd study so hard OH MERCH_

 **Piper:** _AND-AND I'D EXPLORE THE ENTIRE CASTLE OHHHHHH_

 **Jason:** *drags her out*

 **Piper:** AND I'D MARRY NEWT OH YASS PLEASEEEe

* * *

To Blue Cookies:Who is your mom? By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **Cks:** Well, we'll have to dig deep into the realm of shadowsary to understand where all finite beings come from, where no clock ticks.

 **Jason:** WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP IT WITH THIS CLOCKWORK JUNK

 **Percy:** Jason it's very, very rude to call someone's religion _junk._

 **Jason:** Oh my gods (-_-)

 **Percy:** Chill bro, have a clock *hands him a clock*

 **Jason:** *moves to China*

* * *

 **YES YES I KNOW SLUSHIES ANOTHER SHORT CHAP.**

 **BUT ANOTHER UPDATE TOMORROW FOR SURE THIS I SWEAR ON THOMAS SANGSTERS ADORABLE SMILE**

 **UNLESS YOU KNOW SOMETHING COMES UP OR I DIE OR STHING.**

 **Also about the HP fic, it'll be updated on the weekend!**

 **SPECIAL SLUSHFETTI TO SonofHades18 AND Voldy Kitty Mel FOR BEING AWESOME AND MAKING ME SMILE AHHAHAHAA MAY SATAN NEVER BLESS YOU AMAZING PEOPLE *infinite e-hugs***

 **I THINK THAT'S ALL SO YEAH BUHBYEEEE**


	84. 0

**I'm bacccckkkkkkKKKKK JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD.**

 **:-; I have been to the clockwork realm. Much is to be done. Let us continue though! Enjoy!**

* * *

To EJIBEE:What kind of hair on the hairy donuts? By DragonLover

 **EJIBEE:** Pink hair.

 **EJIBEE:** The frizzy, crispy kind. You know like the kind on cheap stuffed cats that makes your hands itch.

 **Annabeth:** *Shudders* Ah. _That_ hair.

 **Leo:** We've all had a history with that hair haven't we?

* * *

To Nancy Bobbofit:Do you know what happened to Percy since you last saw him? By DragonLover

 **Nancy:** At first we all thought he died or something.

 **Nancy:** But then I got an email from him saying to tell everyone he just moved.

 **Nancy:** One thing led to another, and now were e-pals!

 **Grover:** WHATTTTT

 **Nancy:** Yeah, I hear he's a professional barber now.

 **Grover:**...Oh my gods.

 **Nancy:** He also told me you sell java beans for a living...still losers I see.

 **Grover:** Yeah, that's right...*cough* java beans.

 **Piper:** That's what we call admirable trolling.

 **Percy:** *bows*

* * *

To Zoe Nightshade:Who is the most, and least intelligent of the constellations?By DragonLover

 **Zoe:** They're all completely daft.

 **Zoe:** They keep asking me when BBQ night is! WE'RE A BUNCH OF STARS WE DON'T HAVE BBQ NIGHT!

 **Zoe:** Oh, there's Fred though. Fred's cool.

 **ISB:** Do YOU meaN my EXTOMATO FRED?

 **Zoe:** No chill I mean Fred the wizard.

 **Everyone:** *stares off into the distance*

* * *

To the clock on Percy' s eighth grade school wall:What's the most bizarre thing you've ever seen Percy cause? By DragonLover

 **Clock:** Well most of the time he doodled these weird mystery meats on his textbooks, which was pretty bizarre on its own.

 **Percy:** The cafeteria food...was truly scaring.

* * *

To Lou Ellen:Are you friends with Harry Potter? By Guest

 **LE:** What? He's a fictional character isn't he?

 **ISB:** *shifty eyes* But haven't you guys ever considered...i mean..

 **LE:** Nope. He's fictional. End of story, you know?

 **ISB:** *Sigh* I suppose.

 **LE:**...

 **LE:** *Hides wand behind back* uhhuh.

* * *

 **So that's that. Not very random, mercy is appreciated. I have to read this playscript thing for school now, so take care!**

 **-ISB**


	85. Crying selves

**Hey again slushies!** **I have just been through a very traumatic experience. That is:The Knife of Never Letting Go.**

 **It's always the dog, isn't it? (Sorry if that's a spoiler for someone haha make of it what you will) But y'all should really read it sometime, if you ever feel like crying and stuff so yeah let's start.**

* * *

To Luke: I am your FATHER. How many times do people say that? By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **Luke:** It's just the fate of some of us, being given names like this.

 **Luke:** I'm just so unlucky with this name thing. I think if I were a normal Hermes kid, and not, you know, all evilish, my dad would've claimed me by saying that.

 **Luke:** I know some Hermes boys, and some _girls,_ who got claimed like that. He loves doing that. We've got a lot of Luke's in our cabin.

 **Percy:** Whoa there. All that sounds tough and all but atleast you're not named _Percy._

 **Luke:** How's that even bad

 **Percy:** UM THAT CREEPY TRAIN THAT'S THOMAS'S FRIEND? HELLO?

 **Luke:** Oh. That. *shivers*

* * *

To the Seven:Do you wanna build a Snowmaaaan? By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **Percy:** YAAA-

 **Nico:** No.

 **Percy:** BUT

 **Nico:** No.

 **Percy:** WHY NOT

 **Nico:** *clears throat*

 **Nico:** It agitates the monkeys. They can track snowmen too.

 **Percy:** OHHHHH

 **Will:** *cries self to sleep*

* * *

To Annabeth and Jason:Do you ever play pranks on Percy and Piper and vice versa? By ihaveanobsessionwithpercyjackso

 **Annabeth:** _I_ _try._ They started a prank war on the camps along with the Mercury and Hermes kids.

 **Annabeth:** But even with all of Athenas planning, I can never get them.

 **Annabeth:** When it's prank war time, they aren't Piper and Percy though.

 **Annabeth:** *wide eyes* We call them...The two Peas.

 **Annabeth:** *steps back into the shadows*

 **ISB:** Oh. So where's Jason?

 **Percy:** He hasn't come back from China yet.

 **ISB:** I see. And why are you dressed like a giant pea aga-

 **Percy:** Shhh

 **ISB:**...

* * *

To the seven:Rice or Tacos? By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **Piper:** Nice of you to keep me in mind, my child :)

 **Jason:** *runs in, covered in scratches* AHHHHHH

 **Piper:** What, did the Chinese chase you out?

 **Jason:** AHHHHHH

 **Piper:** WHAT

 **Jason:** The monkeys stole all the tacos cri

 **Leo:**...No. Say it's a lie.

 ***Dramatic pause***

 **Jason:** I'm afraid...that is the truth.

 **Leo:** *wipes tear* Then we must go to war. TROOPS! ARM YOURSELVES!

 **Everyone:** *Charges out carrying carrots*

 **Annabeth:** Oh my gods Nico why are you doing this.

 **Nico:** Doing what..

 **Annabeth:** BRAINWASHING EVERYONE WITH THIS MONKEY STUFF

 **Nico:** It's not brainwashing Annabeth. But you wouldn't get it. I have neither the clocks nor the crayons to explain it to you.

 **Annabeth:** *Cries self to sleep aswell*

* * *

To ISB(!):How are you so awesome and...everything positive? By Voldy Kitty Mel

 **ISB:** AW THAT'S SO NICE MELMEL

 **ISB:** BUT THE THING ABOUT THE INTERNET IS...EVERYONE CAN SEEM NICE AND HAPPY IF THEY JUST TALK IN CAPS AND USE LOTSA EXCLAMATION MARKS RIGHT?

 **ISB:** SO YEAH IDK HOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION REALLY, BUT HAVE A COOKIE ANYWAYYYYY *leaves e-cookie*

* * *

 **Okay so first of all thanks to all the nice people in the comments, that im too horrible and lazy to name. I'm sorry, I'm horrible i know, but y'all still awesome so keep being so.**

 **Another short chap. Am I on a streak?**

 **Who knows!** **Hahahaaa *cri***

 **Also, Rebecca Rider and the Tracker Spells will be updated later today. Keep those eyes open! Parody update later this week 2!And don't forget to ask a question!**

 **LOVEEEE YOUUUU**

 **-ISB**


	86. Questions for animals

**Gosh slushies I almost forgot again may Satan bless high school all the way to Merchsville, amen.**

 **Anyway, let's get started so I can go back to watching Shadowhunters.(Uptill now it's pretty meh and I don't see where the hype came from but let's see!)**

* * *

To Blackjack:Do you ever get visited by confused gamblers? By DragonLover

 **BJ:** *horse sounds*

 **Frank:** Sorry Percy isn't here to translate but can I just say that this question speaks to me on a spiritual level?

 **ISB:** Can we not be weird today

 **Annabeth:** We can try, but scientifically speaking, I don't think that's possible.

 **ISB:** I'll take our chances.

* * *

To Mrs. Oleary :What do most mortals see when they look at you? By DragonLover

 **Annabeth:** Raise your hand if you speak dog!

 **Meg:** Gods speak dog!

 **EJIBEE:**...I indeed do. I also speak socks.

 **Annabeth** :No one? No one speaks dog?

 **EJIBEE:** Eye just said that I did!

 **Annabeth:** Hmm, a shame... If only one of us did.

 **Grover:** Anyway, Percy told me they see a poodle.

 **Annabeth:** HELLO!

 **Grover:**...?

 **Annabeth:** What, I'm saying hello to the poodle!

 **EJIBEE:** But..she says they see an elf singing the pokemon theme song when they see her!

 **Annabeth:** *hums loudly*

 **EJIBEE:** YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER

* * *

To Rainbow:Do you ever get mistaken for a dolphin? By DragonLover

 **Jason:** Can Percy just come here and translate for us?Cuz this is getting stressful.

 **Piper:** He's busy getting me fandom-merch for my birthday

 **Hazel:** OH HADES IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

 **Piper:** Nah I lied to him.

 **Hazel** :...Nice

 **Rainbow:**...*cri*

* * *

To Tavi:Does anyone else call you Tavi? If not, how can I make them? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** No, they don't. And also, you can't.

 **Jason:** How will you stop them if they tried?

 **Tavi:** If any of you call me Tavi I'll murder your stuffed animals. And don't even try, I know you all have atleast 4.

 **Everyone:** *Dramatic gasp*

 **Tavi:** Hmm, that's right.

* * *

To everyone:If you could be one pokemon, which would it be and why? By thatchickendude

 **Jason:** I'll be a pikachu. The one that Ash Mustard guy has.

 **Leo:** Um don't you mean Ash Ketchup?

 **Hazel:** Okay don't go offending any pokemon fans!

 **Annabeth:** I'd be a-

 **Artemis:** *throws open doors*

 **everyone:** *Most dramatic gasp in history*

 **Artemis:** YOUR QUEEN HAS ARRIVED

 **Artemis:** KNEEL!

 **Thalia:** Artemis! You came back! And you...dyed you hair pink...?

 **Artemis:** Hey someone's gotta be the professional pokemon around here. I can teach you wannabes a thing or two.

 **Everyone:** *kneels* TEACH US!

 **ISB:** Whoa whoa whoa what was that about being normal again?

 **Annabeth:** #ScieneWins

* * *

To all:Kings dominion or six flags or sea world or Legoland?By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **ISB:** Okay so what fandom is this one from?

 **Leo:** I THINK THESE ARE ALL THEME PARKSSS **_YESSSSS_**

 **Hazel:** I've never been to a theme park?

 **Frank:** What? THEN WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU RIGHT NOW!

 **Annabeth:** Way to go. Now we'll get arrested at theme parks. I heard they added _Suspected Aliens_ on the list of crimes they can throw us in prison for.

 **Jason:** We seem nothing like aliens! Or sound anything like that

 **Piper:** I know right? we're SO norma- Hey Jason how do you eat cereal again?

 **Jason:** I uh...think you uh...close the box...and then put in some...butter?

 **Annabeth:** *sigh* I believe you mean _milk,_ Jason.

 **Jason:** Yeah. What she said. Silk.

* * *

To Clarisse:How many people's heads have you stuffed down toilets? And are you really from Arizona? By QuietStreamThorn

 **Clasrisse:** About 14 from each major cabin, and 2-3 from the minors. Plus 7 hunters.

 **Clarisse:** And no, that Arizona thing was totally fake. I'm actually from Mexico.

 **Leo:** WHOA WHAT'S IT LIKE THERE? IS THE FOOD REALLY VERY SPICY?

 **Clarisse:**...That was a joke. I was being sarcastic.

 **Leo:**...Oh.

 **Clarisse:** What is even wrong with you freaks O.O

 **Percy:** *bursts in carrying merch* I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG IS I KILLED PIPERS PIE TRAIN.

 **Clarisse:** You...did what?

 **Percy: I SAID I KILL-**

 **Clarisse** *dials number*

 **Phone:** _911 what's your emergency?_

* * *

To Grover:Am I the _only_ one who sends you questions? By DragonLover

 **Grover:** Yup, were practically best friends haha

 **ISB** :Grover they don't even know you

 **Grover:** I don't care I'm lonely okay?

 **Percy:** I regret nothing.

 **Annabeth:** Percy, that's very mean.

 **Percy:** What? I was talking to Piper!

 **Piper:** *rocks back and forth, clutching Obama T-shirt* _Everything shall be peachy_

 **Clarisse:** What the actual Hades

 **Thalia:**...You get used to it.

* * *

 **Haha okay I laughed a bit writing this one, so I hope y'all did too. I'd like to add some more junk in this note, but I seriously don't have time. So leave a question, and check out my other fic, both would be endlessly appreciated, oh and ofc, stay amazing!**

 **-ISB**


	87. Reading issues

**One day late again...am I developing a habit? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAdontkillme**

 **-I'm having tests and stuff so mercy please slushies-**

 **EnJoYYyyyy**

To Bob: Would you please come back? By DragonLover

 **Percy:** But...he can't;-;

 **Percy:** I just...miss him so much...

 **Percy:** *stares into space*

 **Percy:** BOB WHY DId YOU LEAVEE WHY WHYWHYWHYWHWYWHWYYYY-

 **Bob~The builder:** WE CAN FIX ITTTTT

 **Percy:** *sniffs* Tom and Jerry are better than you.

 **Bob~The builder:** ;-;

To Bianca:Where are you now?By DragonLover

 **Bianca:** Well i'm-

 **Piper:** WHERE ARE YOU NOWWWWWWW

 **Piper:** ANOTHER DREAAAAMMMMM

 **Bianca:** I'm in The-

 **Piper:** THE MONSTERS RUNNING WILD INSIDE OF MEEEEE

 **Piper:** I'M FADEDDDD

 **Bianca:** You know how hard it is to answer a question on here-

 **Piper:** sO LoStTTt

To the Seven:What music do you guys listen to? And do you argue over what's better? By BringMeAllTheBooks

 **ISB:** Does Nico like MCR? Oh and maybe Piper likes Avril or Taylor?

 **Piper:** That was back when we were...simpler beings. Now we all know what the best music is, so no arguments.

 **ISB:** Which is...?

 **Leo:** MLP MUSICCC!

 **Everyone(maybe including Nico...maybe):** _My little pony...My little pony...friendship is magicccc..._

 **Apollo cabin:** *locks themselves inside dark room*

To all:How often do you guys have ship wars?Over what ships? And does anyone other than Piper and Annabeth actually read? By BringMeAllTheBooks

 **Drew:** Darn right they have ship wars!Usually Frazel and Solangelo though.

 **Drew:** Also...what is _read?_

 **Piper:** Ugh Drew go away! How can you _not_ know what _read_ is?

 **Percy:** *raises hand*

 **Piper:** Yes child?

 **Percy:** I...dont know...either.

 **Annabeth:** Thats ridiculous! I'm sure Jason does?

 **Jason:** Yeah...haha...its the colour, right?

 **Piper:** No Jason. That is _red._

 **Frank:** Read...like Grover' s pipes?

 **Hazel:** Yeah, that _must_ be it!

 **Leo:** For once I agree with Frankie.

 **Piper and Annabeth:** *hug each other, shaking in horror*

To all:If y'all went to Hogwarts, what classes would you take for third year? By DeadlyHuggles

 **Percy:** Surfing.

 **Annabeth:** Architecture?

 **Jason:** Eh. Rather bunk class.

 **Hazel:** Ohhh Geography!

 **Zoé:** Necromancy.

 **Leo:** Biology. Idk why it always fascinated me!

 **Pi** **per:**...UH HELLO?

 **Piper:** THIS IS NOT YOUR NORMAL SCHOOL! THIS IS A _MAGIC. SCHOOL._

 **Everyone:**...Eh.

 **Piper:** *sobs*

 **Frank:** I'd like to have...care of magical creatures though.

 **Piper:** Oh merch.

 **Piper:** Finally. Salvation!

 **Piper:** *Passes around wedding invites* COME ON FRANK OUR WEDDING AWAITSSSSSSS

 **Frank:** Uh.

 **Jason:** _UHHHHhhhHHHhh!?_

 **Percy:** So I won't get to learn surfing?! T.T

 **Zoe:** I like how she considers Necromancy as a normal school class.

To all:Have you guys read Harry Potter? If so did you like it? If so will you help me convince people who have never read it into reading it? By DeadlyHuggles

 **Annabeth:** *Sigh* I'm not into fiction. And the others can't even _read_ sooo

 **Piper:** Um it's not fiction? It's all real :1

 **Piper:** I loved it! Also, to convince the non-believers, I would recommend threats of death and destruction.

 **Annabeth:** Piper that's not really the bes-

 **Piper:** My personal favourite is, read this book or I will set you on fire. Very effective.

 **Annabeth:**...

To all:What would your Ilvermorny houses be? By DeadlyHuggles

 **Piper:** The sad thing is not too many know of those houses, and their basic traits.

 **Piper:** But I guess I'd be ThunderB, cuz I'm a free spirit.

 **Piper:** Or maybe a Pudge...I do love taking care of others...

 **Annabeth:** I know what you are.

 **Piper:** Say it.

 **Piper:** Say it out loud.

 **Annabeth:** *whispers* Mentally unstable, just like everyone else here.

 **Piper:**...*blinks back emotion* I love you sis.

 **Annabeth:** #BroTP #StillABetterLoveStory

 **Whoop! That's all I can do rn! Like I said! Tests! And...EXCUSES OF OTHER KINDS!** **Seriously though thanks guys for all the nyce comments!**

 **They make me so happy and it's truly a wonderful feeling, knowing I made amazing people such as you laugh, or even smile. Lysm slushies!**

 **~ISB**

 **(In advance sorry to Mel for not reaching your question in this chapter.)**

 **(Also next weekend will bring the Parody update!)**

 **(Also leave a comment here, and on the HP fic, both eternally appreciated!)**


	88. Not proofread lol

***yawn***

 **Hello again, slushies! How is life? I'm in the middle of an exam crisis, so I'll have to push the parody update till next weekend, sorry about that. Same with the HP fic. But to make it up to your precious hearts, here's a longer-than-usual chap!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To Will and Annabeth:How do you not see what a huge threat the monkeys are? By PJOfangirl

 **Will:** Please. Holy Lord above please stop this madness I am losing my MiNdD

 **Annabeth** :Have you considered the possibility that, living among these people, we have already lost our minds?

 **Will:** Plausible. And now we're all just looking for a mental hospital unconsciously. You know, somewhere to belong.

 **Annabeth:** My words are ramblings I cannot fathom into philosophies.

 **Will:** That...that's poetry right there Annabeth.

 **Annabeth:** Thankyou.

 **Nico:**...And they call _me_ mentally unstable.

* * *

To Artemis:Do you know that there's a city on the moon named after you, and the queen is evil? By PJOfangirl

 **ISB:** Lunar?ChrOnicleS?

 **Artemis:** *tugs on pink spiky hair* Well, it's about _time_ we got a female villain!

 **Artemis:** You might've noticed how rare that is!

 **ISB:** You're missing the point, Arty. Male or female, she is _evil_.

 **Artemis:** I know, I know. I'm just saying.

 **Piper** :Waitwaitwait. Did you overlook the fact that you were just called _Arty?_

 **Artemis:** Well yes. My inner pokemon has told me to embrace the title.

 **Kronos:** *gasp*

 **Voldemort:** *High pitched screech*

 **Random woman at North pole:** *stares in awe*

 **Leo:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS ARTY MY FRIEND!?

 **Arty:** What?

 **Leo:** It means you get cool powers associated with your new na-

 **Nico:** No.

 **Nico:** It means that henceforth the only word you can say is _Arty._

 **Piper:**...Oh my gods he's right.

 **Arty:** Wellden. *disappears forever again*

 **Thalia:** *Sigh*

* * *

To ISB:What does ISB stand for? By a Person

 **ISB:** Well originally it stood for Isawblackjack, which is my username on several websites.

 **ISB:** But over time it's got more meanings ;)

* * *

To Artemis:Are you ever gonna come back? By TootsieRoll888

*crickets sound in the distance*

*tumbleweed rolls by*

*Birds chirp*

*life goes on*

* * *

To Nancy Bobofit:What if I told you that Percy has saved the world countless times? By TootsieRoll888

 **Nancy:** I'd laugh at your face. Because _Percy_ Isn't a hero. LET ME TELL Y'ALL A SECRET.

 **Nancy:** _I'm a hero._ I never told Percy my real name cuz back then I thought Nancy was this totally awesome name.

 **Nancy:** My _real_ name is Clarissa Adele Fray :)

 **World:** *breaks*

 **Percy:** Hey Clary?

 **Clary:** Yeah?

 **Percy:** You just broke the world.

 **Clary:** Wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

To ISB:Do you want questions? By TootsieRoll888

 **ISB:** Sure, as long as you remember to make them random and funny.

 **Hedge:** Random and funny...like hedgehogs?

 **ISB:** Exactly like that, yes.

 **Hedgehogs:** ;-;

* * *

To The seven:How often do you guys have Nerf wars? And who's the best Avenger? By SquawPoopThunder **(*Waves*)**

 **Percy:** Used to be very often. Until Chrion got mad.

 **Reyna:** He banned them?

 **Hazel:** Nope. Now they're even _more_ often, cuz Chiron starts one almost everyday. And as for the second question:Chiron.

 **Chiron:** You don't mess with the boss, fellas. *slips on shades*

 **Annabeth:** Something is very wrong with Chiron, obviously, but I'm gonna ignore it, cuz there's something wrong with this fic itself.

* * *

To Grover:Who's a better friend, Annabeth or Percy? Also do you ever get jealous looking at Percabeth? By Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper

 **G** **rover:** They're both pretty nice friends. And they're happy, so I'm happy.(I have Juniper!)But neither is my _best_ friend.

 **Percy:** WHAT?

 **Grover** : My best friends are those who ask me questions. Everyone else ignores me. Even Percy forgot me...

 **ISB:** *Hugs Grover*

 **Percy:** *sobs in the background*

* * *

To The seven, Reyna and Nico:The best singer? By Voldy Kitty Mel **(*WaVeS*)**

 **Everyone:** N-

 **Nico:** No.

 **Reyna:** But you _are_ the best singe-

 **Nico:** #NicoSaysNo

 **Nico:** Besides I know someone who's better than me. Way better.

 **Nico:** Michael Jackson.

 **Everyone:** OoooOoh

 **Frank:** You know that one rich friend who travels a lot and gets to meet famous people? Come on, we all have that one friend. Nico is that one friend. But the boasting is 3000 times worse when said famous people _died_ _decades ago._

 **Nico:** *sips orange juice* I see someone's a Michael Jackson fan?

 **Frank:** Pshh whatever.

* * *

To Grover:Thoughts on the Blueberry bush? Does Juniper know? Also:ENCHILADDDASSSS. By Vizzy **(*WAVESSS*)**

 **Grover:** What? What blueberry bush?

 **Juniper:** YEAh GrOvER WHAt BLue B eRrY b U sH?

 **Grover:** I don't know! There isn't any blueberry bush!

 **Juniper:** LiAr

 **Grover:** HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING READER I THOUGHT Y'ALL WERE MY BESTIES ;-;

 **Dark!Percy:** Ha, serves you right.

 **Grover:** Seriously Percy? People though you'd go dark after Tartarus. But no. You went dark after I called you out on ignoring me.

 **Dark!Percy:** Haters gonna hate.

 **Grover:** I didn't eve-

 **Dark!Percy:** Your insults don't get to me anymore.

 **Grover:** What even oh my gods

 **Grover:** *Sobs, hugging enchiladas*

 **Grover:** #EnchiladaFandom

* * *

To the seven:Why can't you answer questions normally? By SquawPoopThunder

 **Jason:** Idk it's almost like someone among us has altered us in sinister ways so that we are no longer anything like we were originally supposed to be.

 **ISB:** *super shifty eyes*

 **Jason:** Almost. Like, how is that even possible anyway?

 **ISB:** I KNOW WHAT A STUPID THOUGHT THIS IS SO LET'S MOVE ON

* * *

To Percy:When will you propose to Annabeth? By Guest

 **Annabeth:** Sorry, no proposal here until Percy stops being all dark.

 **Dark!Percy:** I expected the rejection to be honest. You never did love me.

 **Annabeth:** Percy I swear to Hades I'll step on your new pillow pet

 **Percy:** I'm sorry ma'am.

 **Annabeth:** Hmph.

* * *

 **So that was almost all the questions I have rn. Hope you enjoyed, slushies!**

 **And no, DL, I haven't read that, but it's on my reading list and I'll get to those as soon as I'm done with reading that!**

 **I have nothing to say, exam tomorrow, and I need sleep. Thx for nyce comments and questions y'all :)**

 **Check out my HP fic and leave a comment there if you have the time!**

 **~ISB**

 **Oh and I didn't have time to read this through so tell me if you see any mistakes, thanks.**


	89. Parody2

**Hey slushies sorry I've been dead. There were exams and stuff. So as compensation heres an upadate today, and there will be another at the weekend! HP fic also getting uped at the weekend, so enjoy this parody! YEAHHH**

* * *

 **ISB:** We're back at the boarding house for misplaced royalty! In today's episode, we see...

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Me! Call me Red.

 **ISB:** *Fake surprise* I wonder _why_ though?!

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** *le sigh*

 **ISB** :ALSO SHES FRENCHHH

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Just...get it over with.

 **ISB:** Yeah. Also, theres THE BIG BAD WOLF.

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Call me...The Wolf.

 **ISB:** OHHH I WONDER WHY?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):**...Howlllll

 **ISB:** And ofcourse, what would we be without Anavel, our weird, backwards tyrant?

 **Drew(Levana):** Yisss I'm awesome.

 **ISB:** *Struggles to keep on smile* Let us begin!

* * *

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Hmmm, I think I should be picking tomatoes rn but I can't find my grandma...where could she be?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** *crashes in* Oui zo zad! Buz I know wherz zour granzma is! Fozzow me!

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Stranger! I should shoot you! I dont trust you!

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** But I shall follow you! Cuz your eyes are nyce.

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** *evil hand rub* I knoz zight?

* * *

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** You are so sweet and tender!

 **Frank(Ze'ev)** :I'm a ztreet fighter.

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Also very mysterious?

 **Mr. Dare(Scarlet's father)** *runs in* HELP ME DAUGHTERRRR

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Oh hey dad. No I'm off with this strange street-fighter with nyce eyes. Bai.

 **Mr. Dare(Scarlet's father):** *sobs*

* * *

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Red, I'm gozza have to azk you to jump on zis train with me

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Sure!

 **Clarisse(Ran):** WHO WANTS A GENTLEMANLY GLASS OF MILK?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Red, I'm gozza have to azk zou to jump off zis train with me

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** But what about the gentleman? And his milk?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Juzt jump.

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Sure!

* * *

 **Clarisse(Ran):** *jumps after* TRY THE MILK FAIR MAIDENNNN

 **Frank(Ze'ev) and Rachel(Scarlet):** *runs from Clarrise(Ran)*

 **Clarrise(Ran):** *tackles Frank(Ze'ev)* DRINK THIS MILK BROTHA

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** What? Brother?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** FORGEZ ABOUT THAT AND SHOOT

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Bruh i can't shoot someone offering out milk

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Then how do zou plan on helping me?!

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** By shooting _you_ instead, duh.

 **Frank(Ze'ev):**...Vezy logical, Red. Vezy logical.

* * *

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** I still can't believe you killed Ran.

 **Frank(ze'ev):** I ztill cant believe zou shot me...

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** I'm starting to doubt you...what if it's a trap...but then again...you have nyce eyes...

 **Frank(ze'ev):** Ikr. Now come wiz me into zis creepy abandoned builzing. *evil hand rub*

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Sure!

* * *

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME BIG BAD WOLF?

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** I'm ze Big Bad Wolf it'z in my blood I'm afraid.

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** OPEN MY CELL SO I MAY DRAIN YOUR BLOOD

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Lol nah but here's a chip to help zou open ze cell. Also let'z kiss while your grandma diez slowly.

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** Okay lol

* * *

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** YOU LOVE ME **SO YOU WILL FIGHT THE URGE TO BITE MEE**

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** Calm down jeez this isn't Twilight. I'm zure the wild animals who eet their kids when they were straving loved zem too.

 **Rachel(Scarlet):...**

 **Frank(ze'ev):** Like merch it's not something I can _control_ for ze sake of _lov-_

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** *passes out*

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** *looks up at Thorne and Cinder holding tranquilizers* He was _so_ about to not-bite me.

 **Jason(Thorne):** Uh-huh.

* * *

 **Leo(Cinder):** So I'm about to tell you all something huge so listen up. I know your reactions might be a bit extreme but here _goes...i'm princess Selene._

 **Jason(Thorne):** Does this mean we get paid extra for saving the world? I need money to buy bricks.

 **Leo(Cinder):** No. Shut up.

* * *

 **Frank(Ze'ev):** THEZE CANNED TOMATOES ARE A DISGRACE ZALL

 **Rachel(Scarlet):** I know Fra-Ze'ev. I know. *stares into distance dramatically*

* * *

 _Somewhere_

 **Drew(Levana):** *crashes into bedroom*GIRL GET UP I'M GETTING MARRIED TO A CYBORG FOOT HOARDER

 **Piper(Sybil):** SHUT THE HADES UP NO WAY GURL

 **Drew(Levana):** YOU BEETAH BELIEVE IT *does a weird dance* MOOONWALLLKKKKK

* * *

 **Rachel:** *twitches*

 **Rachel(Voice of Delphi):** You _kids better stop this acting nonsense right now_

 _It's buRningG our eyes merch it's cringe_

 _your acting is horrible plz stop_

 _specially you Frank_

 **ISB:** *Sighs in relief* The Gods have spoken!

 **Frank:** Oui zat zhey hav.

 **Everyone:** *groans*

* * *

 **First of all no offense to anyone with a French accent out there. I love them. Frank just had to be _extra_ , you know?**

 **Also, same with LC fans. I myself am a LC fan. Mercy.**

 **Have a great week, month, year or bananakillinganiversary slushies! Watch out for the next chap on the weekend!**

 **-ISB**


	90. IDK ABOUT CHAPTER NAME OK?

**IM BACK SLUSHIES**

 **Because school is being mean, you might have noticed how im not doing my every-weekend-update thing anymore. Im just doing it whenever I have the time, but i'll make sure to do one before two weeks pass. :) enjoy**

* * *

To Grover:Did you quit coffee after finding Pan? By DragonLover

 **Grover:** One does not simply... _quit coffee._

 **Grover:** I did, however, quit enchiladas.

 **Percy:** WHAT

 **Grover:** I know, I know...but its time to move on, you know?

 **Percy:** *sniffs* I guess.

* * *

To Tyson:Are you allergic to anything besides goat fur? by DragonLover

 **Tyson:** Also to sugar.

 **Percy:** That is _impossible._

 **Leo:** Yeah, you clearly stated in an earlier chapter that you can eat about 20-something spoons of sugar.

 **Piper:** Instead of memorizing this stuff, you could maybe try and find a cure for demon pox.

 **Will Herondale:** :D

 **Liam:** NO NOT THE SPOONS

 **ISB:** Ya'll go back to your own fandoms, visiting hours are over.

* * *

To Percy:What does blue taste like?By Diamond **(Sorry, but Jason is no longer in China!)**

 **Percy:** Blue...? Well...blue tastes like...

 **Percy:** It tastes like ice. And it tastes like sweets. And it tastes like chilled honey slowly melting on the tip of your eager tongue.

 **Piper:** Whoa. So you're trying to say you have a deep connection with this colour, so much that you have associated emotions with it?

 **Percy:** No...I mean blue food tastes like whatever it is you dyed blue.

 **Piper:** Oh.

* * *

To Frank:Are elephants your favourite animal? By DragonLover

 **Frank:** Well...I wouldnt say I even have a favourite.

 **Frank:** It's not nice to pick fas!

 **Piper:** *faves

 **Frank:** Sorry...forgot the E.

 **Piper:** *silently cries* It didnt forget you though...it never forgot you.

 **Frank:**...

 **Piper:** FrankxE. I ship it.

 **Frank:**...Tragic.

* * *

To Tavi:Has ISB confisticated your stuffed animals yet? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** Well, she tried.

 **Tavi:** She sneaked into my room as planned.

 **Tavi:** But then saw me having a date with my stuffed purple cow surrounded by hellfire and the singing of angels.

 **Tavi:** At which point she just slowly backed away.

* * *

To Hazel:Do you ever skip out on icecream so Frank isn't left out? By DragonLover

 **Hazel:** Well...I offered to, once.

 **Frank:** I didnt let her. Why should she keep from it just because I have to?

 **Annabeth:** Aww thats so sweet, Frank. You are really the most mannered and mature one here.

 **Frank:** Thank you, Annabeth. Its just that I am one of those people who find their inner geometrical shape at a very early age!

 **Annabeth:**...I'm so lost.

 **Frank:** *finds you*

 **Annabeth:** Frank.

 **Annabeth:** Why.

* * *

 **Okay yeah, super short. ;-; I have no excuse, other than it's hard to be random and stuff when you can hardly keep your eyes open!**

 **Ive got a LOT of questions, which I will try and get done before the next weekend, idk really. Check out my HP fic and leave a comment there, although that hasn't been updated as of yet, that will be most appriciated:)Hope you enjoyed anyway, slushies!**

 **-ISB**


	91. E HUGS FOR ALL

**Hey slushies! This will be my last update for a while, maybe ever. Feel free to unfollow the fic now, and me, and if I do come back, when I do, i'll make sure to let yall know. Im sorry if anyones question got left out, though im almost positive I got them all, except for those questions about fandoms idk about, repeat questions, or ones I didnt fully get. Its been fun, going for nearly two years now, so yeah, lets go through one more chapter!**

 **Enjoy! YEAAAHHHH!**

* * *

To Aegis:How does it feel when everyone runs away screaming whenever they see you? By TootsieRoll888

 **Aegis** :Tbh it kinda hurts. I mean yeah im not all that pleasant to look at. But jeez, show some respect, you know?

* * *

Which of your nicknames is most annoying? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Annabeth:** Wisegirl is very, very annoying. Its like calling someone with blue eyes Blue-eyed girl everytime you see them. Everyone already knows im wise...so I dont see the point?

 **Percy:** There is nothing annoying about being called _wise._ You know whats annoying? Being called SeaweedBrain. Like, literally being told that I have seaweed for brains. _Thats_ annoying. Get on my level, Annabeth.

 **Annabeth:**...

* * *

To Everyone:Pledge on the Styx that you will answer these questions truthfully! I will give you pencils. By TootsieRoll888

 **Leo:** Thats not really a question. Though the pencils are tempting. Annabeth never shares ;-;

 **Annabeth:** *hisses* _Get your ownnnn_

 **Leo:** *scrambles back* Yessm!

* * *

To Tavi:Did you stab Gwen? By TootsieRoll888

 **Tavi:** *shifty eyes* I...

 **ISB:** WELL OFC HE DIDNT! HOW COULD ONE EVEN ASSUME?

 **Tavi:** But I-

 **ISB:** HUSH INNOCENT PUPPY *strokes his face* I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER

 **Tavi:** uh *backs away*

 **Frank:** *whispers to Hazel* Look at his face, ive never seen anyone look more disturbed.

 **Hazel:** I know...

* * *

To ISB:Can you give everyone annoying nicknames? By TootsieRoll888

 **ISB:** Well ofc not! That would be a very horrible thing to do indeed!

 **LeoIsNotOnFire:** Wow. Thats really nice of you!

 **UnderCoverOwl:** Yeah, thanks ISB. I knew you'd grow out of your nicknaming phase eventually!

 **IMayBeAnEagle:** Thank gods!

 **ISB:**...I am not even ashamed.

* * *

To all:Whats the scariest movie you can think of? By SquawPoopThunder

 **Jason:** This one time Leo got cursed by Ares so he was a little funny in the head all day.

 **Jason:** So he ended up with Drew and they both did his make-up.

 **Jason:** Then they made a vid and YakTormented it. It got like 20 billion views, which is kind of impressive, considering how theres only 7 billion people on Earth.

 **Jason:** Anyway, it was horrendous. Still gives me nightmares. *shudder*

* * *

To All:Favourite holiday? By SquawPoopThunder

 **Hazel:** I dont really celebrate holidays. But I do look forward to my bananaKillingAniversary!

 **Piper:** Oh merch me too!

 **Hazel and Piper:** *fangirls*

 **Frank:** *passes five dollar bill to fireflies* Okay, you got me this time.

* * *

To Artemis:What are your favourite pokemons and what are some tips? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Artemis:** Sorry but a mom shouldnt pick faves.

 **Thalia:** Artemis:The momma of all pokemon.

 **Artemis:** Thats right. As for tips...*paints fingertips pink* follow my lead!

 **Thalia:** I...am so confused...

* * *

To Leo:What new inventions have you made?By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Leo:** Shhh im on a well deserved break.

 **Leo:** Might even retire early.

 **Annabeth:** Leo, you are 16.

 **Leo:** Hmm, yes, retirment sounds nice...ive lived to a ripe old age huh?

* * *

To Tavi:I AM THE ONE THE ONE. By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Tavi:** I dont get it.

 **Tavi:** Also can someone please tell me the square root of a rubber duck.

 **Arthur Weasley:** I feel your pain young man.

* * *

To the Desk and Chair Percy sat on:Is Mr. Brunner annoying? Does he give detention? By Diamond.

 **Leo:** Uh...anyone here speak furniture?

 **EJIBEE:** Yes...it says...Sesame Street is on at 5.

 **Leo:** Excuse me?

 **EJIBEE:** No, sorry! It said, bury the sesame seeds at 5!

 **Leo:** uhm

 **EJIBEE:** oh my bad! It said...Run down sesame road at 5!

 **Leo:** Okay. But how are you even sure at this point.

 **EJIBEE:** Im not.

* * *

To Grover:What do you think of leg-warmers and shoes that look like goats hooves? By Diamond.

 **Grover:** It think its a nice cultural mix.

 **Jason:** Only goats arent a culture.

 **Grover:** Well niether are the clouds, yet here we are.

 **Jason:**...Good point.

* * *

To Calypso:Did you ever break up with Leo? By Isawblackjack **(lol)**

 **Caly:** Not really. I did _break_ him once though.

 **Piper:** Really, how?

 **Caly:** I, uh, told him Santa wasnt real.

 **Leo:** *Rocks in the dark*

* * *

To Zoe:How is it going up there? What do you see? And do you avoid Orions constellation? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Zoe:** Um, we actually became pretty good friends...

 **The hunters:** WHATTT

 **Zoe:** Yeah...we both like playing Snakes and Ladders!

 **Hunters:** Oh!

* * *

To Tyson:On a scale of 100,0000000 to 10000000000 how much do you like peanut butter? Bh HeroesofOlympusIsAwesome56

 **Tyson:** *Makes infinity sign with hands*

 **Leo:** How are you _doing_ that?

 **Tyson:** Hermes multivitimans...

* * *

To Carter and Sadie:Hi Isis and Horus! Did you know that if the first S in Isis was an r, it'd be Siri backwards?By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Everyone:** NOOOO DONT MENTION SIRI-

 **Siri:** Calling _Isis and Horus..._

 **Carter:** NO SIRI NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT FOR ZUES SAKE

 **Siri:** _Calling Zues..._

 **Annabeth:** Ohhhhh no.

* * *

To Jason:ARREST HIM! By Heroesofolympusisawesome56 **(Awww ive always wanted a black cat! Ive got a black dog though.)**

 **Jason:** Too late im already in jail.

 **Hazel:** What? What did you do?!

 **Jason:** *hangs head in shame* i tried to disrupt the peace between the cosmos and the monkeys in the walls.

 **Nico:** Jason...Jason how could you...? *tears up*

 **Jason:** Im sorry Nico...I just thought...

 **Nico:** I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT, YOU ARE A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING JASON OSWALD GRACE

 **Jason:** Understandable. But by middle name isnt Oswald.

 **Nico:** Yeah well that crime was very middle-name-worthy.

* * *

To Annabeth:I dare you to give everyone nicknames and change the signature. By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Ananbeth:** Uh, as fun as that seems...I cannot.

 **Frank:** Why not? You'd be good at it.

 **ISB:** :)

 **Frank:**...Oh.

 **ISB:** :)

* * *

To meg:Prank Grover with your scythes on the quest. By Diamond.

 **Meg:** Noooo, Grover has a VERY fragile heart!

 **Apollo:** Thats correct.

 **Meg:** APOLLO? YOURE BACK?

 **Apollo:** Yes, yes, but nows not the time for tearful reunions!

 **Meg:** *sobs* Me and EJIBEE were gonna make hairy doughnuts...;-;

 **Apollo:**...

* * *

To Percy:My friend likes Leo more than you. I find it annoying, what should I do? By Diamond.

 **Dark!Percy:** Ha. Idc.

 **Annabeth:** I SWEAR TO GODS PERCY

 **Percy:** Sorry sorry

* * *

To Leo and Percy:What would happen if the LFA and the Percy Fangirl Army met? Theres obviously A LOT more Percy fangirls! By Diamond.

 **Percy:** c:

 **Leo:** Simple answer. They'd team up and listen to 1D music together.

 **Percy:** #FangirlsUnite

 **Leo:** c:

* * *

To Bob the builder:You cant fix my life. By Death Princess 2004

 **ISB:** *Spits out pepsi* Oh no.

 **Bob:** *turns around slowly, horror music plays*

 **Bob:** *creepy smile* we. can. FIXIT

 **Everyone:** *hides*

 **Bob:** *sings Twinkle Twinkle little bat in the dark*

* * *

To Nico:I am Bianca Di Angelo...also i hurt le monkeyz! By Death Princess 2004

 **Nico:** You are _not_ Bianca, I can tell by the way you breathe 0.5 seconds before your finger touches your keyboard.

 **Fangirls:** *nods, impressed*

* * *

To Will:When will you marry my brother? #SOLANGELO by Death Princess 2004

 **Will:** :) Soon enough

 **Nico:** *Faints for a century* *gets up*

 **Nico:** Am I...in heaven?

 **Leo:** Nope!

 **Nico:** Ugh still hell I see.

 **Leo:**...

* * *

To Jason*kisses brick* MINE. by Death Princess 2004

 **Jason:** These arent even questions at this point...

 **Percy:** I like this person.

* * *

To Percy: ALL HAIL LE CLOCKS! by Death Princess 2004

 **Percy:** *wipes away imaginary tears* Yes...Yes...

 **Jason:** *Drags him away*

* * *

To All:What happened the day the Stolls pranked everyone with the pink cow, the seven and something else. By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Annabeth:** Wasnt the cow purple?

 **Clarisse:** The cow was purple.

 _A moment of silence (no purple or pink cows were hurt in the making of the prank)_

* * *

To all:Do you like figet spinners? by PJOFangirl

 **Annabeth:** *twitchy eyes*

 **Annabeth:** FIGET SPINNERS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD

* * *

To everyone:What coloue is the dress? By PJOFangirl

 **Piper:** Hades not this again...

 **Hades:** IT WAS BLUE AND BLACK

 **Zues:NO IT WASNT YOH LIAR**

* * *

To Nico:Where are the monkeys now? By PJOFangirl

 **Nico:** Celebratory peace party in London.

* * *

To everyone:Can you step on a lego? By PJOFangirl

 **Percy:** Ive beaten gods and goddesses. But even i cant beat the mighty lego.

* * *

To all:Did you know that ISB is a writer and you guys are book characters? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **All:** What...?

 **ISB:** UH

 **ISB:** ITS JUST A NOVEMBER FOOLS QUESTION

 **All:** ohhhhh

 **ISB:** *Mumbles* Im juat glad youre all so stupid.

 **Annabeth:** What was that?

 **ISB** :Oh nothing...nothing c:

* * *

To Tavi:Do you like cartoons? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** Only satanic ones!

 **Frank:** Satanic cartoons?

 **Tavi:** How little you know of this world child...how little you know.

* * *

To Rachel:Whats the most inconvinient vision youve ever had? By DragonLover

 **Rachel:** Once I almost dropped a priceless golden goat from a helicopter on Thanksgiving cuz of a vision...

* * *

To Grover:Whats your favourite tv show?By DragonLover

 **Grover:** Watching grass grow with Annabeth Chase :)

 **Annabeth:** I still dont...

* * *

To the seven, nico and reyna:Have you read Carry On? By SquawPoopThunder

 **ISB:** Im sorry, but they cant reach you at the moment theyre all painting rainbows on the walls.

 **ISB:** But its on _my_ reading list!

* * *

To Percabeth: How much do you ship Fierrochase? By SquawPoopThunder

 **Percabeth:** *melts*

 **ISB:** I dont ship it though ;-;

 **Percabeth:** *growls*

* * *

To the seven:Have you reached the self aware stage yet when you realize that a)You are in books by an evil man Rick Roirdan and b) you are in a strange fanfic by ISB where you answer weird questions? That being said, do you get jealous of other book characters? By SquawPoopThunder

 **ISB:** Oh whoops I _accidently_ burnt the question! AHAHAHEHHEEHE

 **ISB:**...moving onnnnnnN

* * *

To Nico:Did you know that the monkeys are on the move again? By Voldy Kitty Mel

 **Nico:** Late info update, Mel. Weve made peace :")

 **Will:** I give up.

* * *

To Piper:I was just re-reading this strage fic and i saw that you said I LOVE PINK? Is this true? By Voldy Kitty Mel

 **Piper:** Well yeh...its a nice colour?

 **Nico:** *nods* #PinkAndProud

* * *

To All:What is the wierdest thing youve ever seen? By PJOFangirl

 **Percy:** *cracks eggs* I saw Jason sing the Baby Beluga song.

 **I** **SB:** wow...that was a long time ago...*tears up*

 **ISB:** I've seen _Percy sing that song._

* * *

To Tavi:Do you like movies? By DragonLover

 **Tavi:** Yes...MLP movies

 **Stolls:**...Respect.

* * *

To Grover:Do you answer Percys questions for him sometimes? By DrgonLover

 **Grover:** Always...

 **Snape:**...

* * *

To Hazel:Whats the strangest cartoon youve ever seen? By DrgonLover

 **Hazel:** I dont watch cartoons.

 **Tavi:** Oh, poor creature...!

* * *

Oracle of Delphi:Where did you go wrong? By DragonLover

 **OD:** When i came on this fic...

* * *

To Clarisse:Are you in court often?by DragonLover

 **Clarisse:** No.

 **Chris:** Yes

 **Clarisse:** Well atleast im not always in Forever21 like you!

 **Chris:**...hmph.

* * *

To all:Would Annabeth and Jason beat the anti-dionysuses? And would percy beat Archane? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Katie:** Well, I think it depends on a lot of stuff. Near the water yes, Percy would beat her.

 **Katie:** But in a game of chess? And with ants partying in the back?I just dont know...

 **Thalia:**...Welcome to the club.

* * *

To Percabeth: Have you guys read those fics where Percy is betrayed by the new guy at camp and all his friends, meets chaos and gets revenge? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Annabeth:** Yes, yes we have. Percy however cant answer rn, he is smashing tables.

 **Annabeth:** He doesnt...like to talk about fanfics...

 **ISB:** Imagine his reaction if he found out...HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

To all:Do you know those fics where Percys life is a game? by Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **ISB:** sorry, no one can answer rn, theyre all trying to stop percys attempts to break all the tables.

* * *

To Leo:I bet the laser gun uses gases, celestial bronze in a way that it multiplies the heat and light of the laser so it burns more things? By Heroesofolympusisawesome56

 **Leo:**...Marry me?

 **Calypso:** LEO SANTA ISNT REAL.

 **Leo:** *falls to the floor sobbing*

* * *

To (insert lots of minor characters): I bet no one remembers who you are? By HeroesofOlympusisawesome56

 **Lou Ellen:** WELL...WELL ATLEAST WE _DID SOMETHING_

 **Bill:** Lou, dont be mean.

 **Lou:**...Uh who are you?

 **Bill:** One of the more minor minor characters.

 **Lou:** Oh im sorry for you pain!

 **ISB:** Alrighty everyone, lets gather around!

 **Jace:** Even us?

 **ISB:** Yeh, everyone, every fandom, im too drunk to care.

 **ISB:** YOURE ALL IN A FANFICTIONNNN

 **Everyone:** _ **WHAT**_

 **ISB:** ;) *skips away*

* * *

 **Sorry Obama, no can do, possible offense. AP THATS A VERY _DANGEROUS QUESTION HAHA._**

 **You might notice ive taken down the HP fic, cuz it feels wrong to keep it up as its only two chaps in, and idk if i'll be continuing it.**

 **So...yeah...**

 **Its been fun, slushies! I hope this made you smile and laugh like your amazing questions and comments did for me. And for possibly the last time, I wish you all a GREAT day, night, and bananakillinganiversary, and life. I hope you all stay beautiful and remember the power of randomness and laughter. Love you all. *hardest e-hug in history* Buhbye then slushies!**

 **-ISB**


End file.
